Alex's Adventures in Kindergarten
by MissAliceRose
Summary: The story of Alex's childhood, starting from the day Gigi threw juice on her pants, and continuing from then...
1. New School, New Routines

Jerry smiled as he woke his daughter up for her third day of kindergarten. 'Alex, baby, time to get up for school.' He shook her gently, and she woke up before hugging her father.

'Morning Daddy! Is Justin up yet? Can I go wake him?'

'He should be up; why don't you go check for me.'

'Yay! Thank you Daddy!' Alex jumped from her bed and ran to the next room, where Justin was laying on his own bed with his eyes open.

'Hi Justin! It's time to get up now!'

'Go away Alex. I don't want you in my room.' Justin put the cover over his head and ignored Alex as she ran out on the verge of tears.

'Daddy, Justin was mean to me!' Jerry frowned.

'Ok baby. I'll sort it out. Get dressed and then go down and see Mommy for breakfast.' She nodded and went to get her clothes that her mom had picked out for her.

Meanwhile, Jerry was next door with Justin. 'Hey Justin. Are you ok? What happened with Alex just now?' He asked, concerned about his sons unusual behaviour.

'I don't know Dad, I don't really want to go to school today.' Justin said from under his cover.

'Thats no reason to treat Alex in a way that could upset her. What's up anyway?'

'I'm not exactly enjoying second grade. I only have a few friends, and my teacher is horrible. The only good thing is that the class assistant is really nice.'

'Oh, I'm sorry kiddo. Remember, if you have problems like this, you can always come talk to me or Mom about it, ok?' Jerry rubbed his son's back through the cover, and Justin came out and hugged him.

'Thanks Dad.'

Jerry left and went down to breakfast, greeting his wife. 'Hey Theresa.' He looked at his daughter enjoying her food at the table. He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

'Hi Daddy.' She smiled up at him and carried on eating as Justin came down the stairs. Her smile dropped. He walked over to her and spoke.

'Look, Alex, I'm sorry for being mean to you.' Alex turned around and hugged him.

'It's ok Justin.' He hugged her back before sitting down to eat.

'Lets go kids, it's time for school.' Theresa said to two of her three children. Alex jumped out of her seat, grabbed her bag and said goodbye to the members of the family who were staying behind.

'Bye bye Daddy, bye Maxie.' She kissed her father and baby brother. Justin did the same, and Max starting giggling at them.

The Russo's car pulled up to the school. Justin jumped out quickly. 'Bye guys. See you after school.'

'Bye Justin, have a good day.' His mom called after him.

'Thanks Mom.' He turned around to smile at the pair before running off to meet his friends.

Theresa helped Alex out of her booster seat and walked with her to the kindergarten playground to wait for the teacher. A blonde girl appeared in front of the younger Russo.

'Hi Alex.' The girl smiled.

'Hey Gigi.'

'Alex, is this a friend of yours?' Theresa asked.

'erm, kinda.' Alex answered, unsure of the response that she should give.

'ok darling. Here's your teacher, be good.' Theresa told her daughter, somewhat suspicious of what she was just told.

'I will be Mommy. See you later.' Alex ran to the door.

'Hello Alex, how are you?' the teacher asked cheerfully.

'I'm good thank you Miss Fielding. How are you?'

'Oh, I'm also good thank you. Run on in then.' She instructed her small pupil. Alex went in, hung her bag on her peg, and went and sat on the carpet at the front of the classroom. Gigi sat behind her.

'Alex.' Is all she said in a hateful way.

'Leave me alone Gigi.' Alex moved forward a little bit as the teacher sat in her seat in front of the five year olds.

'Hello class. I hope you are enjoying your first week of school.' The teacher was suddenly interupted by a cry from just in front of her.

'Ow! Miss, Gigi just kicked me!' Alex told the woman, nearly crying.

'Ok Alex. Gigi, I want you to go stand in the corner, facing the wall.'

'But, Mi-'

'Gigi, I don't want to hear it. You do not kick people, or hurt them in anyway. I told you the punishments for bad behaviour at the start of the week; it's a shame that I have to use them so early on. Alex, come here sweetie.' Gigi walked over to the corner as Alex stood up. Miss Fielding gave Alex a comforting hug.

'Are you ok Alex? You don't need to go to the nurse do you?' She asked pleasantly. Alex shook her head, glad that Gigi had been punished. The group felt sorry for her, although they were secretly glad that it wasn' t them that Gigi was bullying. Alex went and sat down in her space.

After lunchtime, it was the kindergarteners story and nap time. They were all given a carton of juice or milk. Alex took her mat and placed it at the edge of the carpet. Gigi put hers next to it.

'Gigi go away. You're a meanie.' Alex told her. The blonde's eyes became dark, and Alex became really scared of what Gigi was capable of.

'erm, Gigi, are you ok?' Alex asked nervously.

'Why would anything be wrong Alex?'

'er..er..erm, I don't know.' Alex stammered. Gigi lunged forward and threw her juice at Alex's pants.

'Look everybody, Alex had an accident. She's such a baby.' Everyone started to laugh as Alex started crying.

'Gigi Hollingsworth! I saw what you did! For now, I want you to go into the corner. You are in big trouble young lady!' Miss Fielding shouted at the blonde. 'Alex, honey, come here.'

Alex shook her head, and the reason for this became known soon after. The unthinkable, at least in her opinion, happened. Alex actually wet herself for real. She suddenly became hysterical.

Miss Fielding took the girls hand and took her to the staff office. She helped change her into the spare pair of clothes that each child was required to have. It was difficult considering that Alex was frantically screaming and crying. The teacher tried her best to call Mr and Mrs Russo on the phone.

'Alex, your Daddy is coming to see you, would you like that?' Alex didn't respond, although her frenzied noise became slightly quieter.

Jerry Russo rushed through the door and picked up his young daughter. 'Alex, baby, will you calm down for me?' Alex's screams and sobs reduced into sniffles and the occasional cry.

'Daddy, I'm sorry.'

'What for baby? You couldn't help what happened.' Jerry held his arms around Alex protectively.

'Mr Russo, in light of Alex's reactions to what happened, I feel that for the day, she should go home. Would that be possible?' The younger adult in the room spoke to the father with respect.

'I think that would be a good idea.' He agreed.

'Before you go, I would like to suggest something.' Miss Fielding announced questionly.

'Go for it.'

'Often, when my past pupils have had an accident, they reverted quite a bit, mainly leading to wetting the bed and becoming babyish, such as becoming overly upset and sucking their thumbs. I think it is a good idea to get Pull Ups for Alex to wear while she is sleeping.'

'Actually, that is a good idea. Thank You for your help today Miss Fielding.' Jerry walked out with Alex on his hip.

'Daddy, we're not home yet, why have we stopped?' Alex asked when the car stopped in a supermarket car park.

'I need to get something. Come on baby.' He helped his daughter and held her hand to shop for Pull Ups.

When they got home, Theresa opened her arms to hug Alex, as the customers of the sub shop looked on, thinking about how cute the middle Russo sibling looked.

'Come on Alex, lets get you ready for your nap.' Jerry took Alex up the stairs, into the living room. He sat down, standing Alex in front of him. 'Baby, were you listening to what your teacher said to me earlier?' The girl shook her head. 'Ok. She said that we should put you in Pull Ups when you are sleeping.' Her lips started shaking. 'Baby, don't start crying, its only for the time being.'

'I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THEM! THEY ARE FOR BABIES!' She shouted at her father, stomping her feet.

'Alexandra Margarita Russo! You never speak to me like that! You are going to time out for five minutes.'

'Nooo Daddy, I'm sorry! I'll wear them!' Alex begged for forgiveness. Jerry took her to the stairs and sat her on the bottom step. She sat there pouting until the time was up.

'Alexandra, are you ready to apologise for your behaviour?' Jerry asked sternly. Alex nodded.

'Daddy, I'm sorry for shouting at you and stomping my feet.' Alex said with tears in her eyes.

'Good girl. Give me a hug baby.' Alex hugged her father gratefully. He took her back over to the couch and helped her take her shoes and joggers off. He then replaced her underwear with a Pull Up.

'I'm proud of you baby. Ready to sleep?' Alex nodded as Jerry placed her upon his lap. He gave her the teddy she liked to sleep with, and sang her a lullaby while carrying her to bed. 'I'll be up in an hour, ok baby?' She nodded just as she fell asleep.

Jerry sat on the couch on Max and Alex Watch, usually reserved just for looking after baby Max. Theresa came up for a five minute break to speak to her husband before they swapped roles. 'Jerry, what was that racket a few minutes ago?'

'Alex had a tantrum because she didn't want to wear Pull Ups.'

'Why does she have to wear Pull Ups?'

'Her teacher told me that pupils who have accidents often revert, mainly wetting the bed. It was her suggestion.'

'Oh ok, thats fair enough. How did you punish the behaviour?'

'I made her sit on the naughty step for five minutes, then got her to say sorry. She complied after that.'

'nice one Jerry. Is she having the nap she missed now?'

'Yep, wake her up in about an hour. She also missed snack time, so she may be peckish. I better get to work. See you later.' He kissed her goodbye before she fixed up Max's formula milk.

At around two o'clock, Theresa walked quietly up the stairs to wake up her daughter. She sat on her bed next to the child. 'Alex, baby, wake up. No more nap time for now.'

'Mommy, I wanna sleep.' Alex whined. Her eyes suddenly widened and she started gently crying. Theresa realized what was wrong and took the wet pull up of Alex. She quickly put some clean underwear on her instead. 'Baby, stop crying, its ok. You're five, you are allowed to wet the bed.'

'But Mommy, only babies do it.'

'Alex, five year olds are often called babies. It is normal for a person of your age to wet the bed.'

'I'm not a baby.'

'I know you're not, but you can still wet the bed at five.'

'ok Mommy, I trust you.' Theresa chuckled at the last comment.

'Lets get you changed. Would you like to come pick up Justin with me and Maxie? It will be like a family outing, but without Daddy.'

'Yes please Mommy. It will be fun!'

'It will be. Come on, out of bed, I can't help dress you when you're just laying there, can I?'

'haha, no Mommy!' Alex laughed and walked over to where her Mom was.

'I've got an idea!' Theresa suddenly stated.

'What Mommy?' Alex looked up at her mom wistfully.

'Let's walk to school!'

'Mommy, that's far away! I don't wanna walk!'

'It's not too far away! It only takes fifteen minutes to walk there.'

'See Mommy! That's, like, more than an hour!'

'I forgot you haven't learnt times yet.' Theresa exclaimed. She took Alex's clock of the wall and showed her how long fifteen minutes is.

'Oh! Its not that long. Lets walk then!' Alex became excited as Theresa put a dress over her head.

'I told you it was a good idea!' Alex laughed before stopping when she saw what Theresa was getting out of the drawer.

'Mommy, I don't wanna wear another pull up! It's not nap time!'

'Alexandra, you usually fall asleep at the end of school, and if you're sleepy, then you might want to fall asleep when we get there. I'm going to take the double pram so you can rest in there. I don't want you upset because you wet yourself.' She sat down. 'Do you want to wear one now?' Alex nodded, and helped her mother put a Pull Up on. 'Good girl baby.'

When they got to the last level of the building, Alex gave Theresa her teddy. Theresa questioned it 'Why are you giving me this honey?'

'Can you look after it please Mommy?'

'of course. Do you want it to sleep with in the pram?' Alex nodded. 'ok baby.'

As the three Russos neared the school, Alex ran away from the pram. 'Alex, come back this instant!' Theresa shouted.

'No Mommy! I wanna get Justin now!'

'ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO! If you don't come to the pram now, you will be in a time out as soon as we get home.' Alex ran to the pram.

'I'm sorry Mommy.'

'Ok Alex. I only told you off because I don't want you getting hurt, ok baby?' Alex looked scared and then replied with a 'yes'.

The family, Theresa, Alex and Max, arrived at the school and stood outside the second grade classroom.

'Mommy, my feet hurt.' Alex told her mother.

'Do you want to go into the pram?' Alex shook her head.

'Pick me up Mommy.'

'Whats the magic word honey?'

'Please?'

'Good girl.' She bent down and picked her daughter up. Alex swiftly hid her head in her mothers neck.

'Whats wrong baby?' Theresa asked. Alex pointed behind her. 'Ah, are you scared of what your classmates would say about what happened today?' Alex nodded.

'They might be mean.' Alex mumbled. Theresa frowned. She then reached into her purse for Alex's teddy. 'Here you go baby. This might make you feel better.'

Alex took it. 'Thank You Mommy.' She also started to suck her thumb.

'Alex, look who it is!' Theresa let her know that someone was approaching. Alex looked up, looking slightly groggy from sleep. 'It's your teacher, Miss Fielding.'

'Hello, Mrs Russo, I came over to talk to Alex. Hi Alex!' Alex smiled at the young women. 'How are you feeling?'

'Ok. Miss Fielding?'

'Yes Alex?'

'Sorry for today.'

'Thank You, but there is no need to say sorry, ok sweetie?'

'Ok.' Alex suddenly jumped from her mothers arms. 'Justin!'

'Hi Alex!' Justin hugged his sister, knowing not to ask why he saw their father carrying her out of school.

Meanwhile, Theresa was telling Miss Fielding about changes to Alex's routine. 'We bought Pull Ups, as you suggested, and its lucky we did. We put one on her for her nap, and she wet it. Shes got one on now, because we walked here, and she tends to fall asleep after school anyway.' Theresa explained.

'Ok. As you know, Alex sleeps in a different room for nap time, because of the snoring that you told us about. What I can do, is take a Pull Up with me, and help her put it on, and then put a fresh one on for the end of the day. That way, she is prepared for after school, and that saves the embarressment.'

'That would be helpful. Thank You Miss Fielding.' The mother of three showed gratitude to the teacher. 'Say goodbye Alex.' She instructed her daughter when she ran up.

'Bye Miss Fielding, see you tomorrow!'

'See you Alex. Have a good afternoon.'

'Thank you. Mommy, can you pick me up again please?' Theresa picked her up, and she fell asleep almost instantly. Her mother placed her in the pram and strapped her in. 'Its lucky she is small for her age.' Theresa thought. She turned her attention to Justin.

'Justin, did you have a good day?' she asked him.

'It was the best day of the year so far.' He answered happily. 'erm, Mom, what happened with Alex earlier?'

'How do you know something happened?'

'I saw Dad go across the playground and to the car, carrying her.'

'ok. Well, do you know Gigi Hollingsworth?'

'Kinda, her sister is in my class. She's not very nice.'

'Well, neither is Gigi. She threw her juice over Alex, and told everyone that your sister had an accident. Then she actually did have an accident. She became hysterical, screaming and sobbing. Dad had to come and pick her up.'

'aww man, poor Alex.'

'I know. Her teacher warned us that she may revert, like, act younger than she is. She suggested that Alex should wear Pull Ups when sleeping, and she did, during nap time.'

'did she wet it?'

'actually, yes. So don't tease her. She already feels upset about it.'

'ok Mom.' Justin felt bad for Alex.

They arrived at the sub station just as the afternoon rush ended. Jerry closed the shop so he could spend an hour with his family. 'hey Theresa, Justin. How was your day son?' he asked, concerned about the mornings conversation.

'it was the best day so far Dad.'

'I'm happy for you. Did Mom tell you about what happened?' Justin nodded sadly.

'come on guys, lets go upstairs. Justin, can you take Maxie up for me so Dad can fold the pram up please?' Theresa told her older son. Justin nodded again, and picked up Max. Theresa picked up Alex and they took the youngest children up to the living room, while Jerry folded the pram and put it in the basement.

The adults and Justin sat on the couch, with Max in Theresa's lap, and Alex curled up on the armchair. Suddenly, she woke up and stretched. 'Oh no! It happened again!' she cried. 'Daddy?'

He reacted quickly. 'ok baby. Lets get you changed.' She managed to smile at him before climbing off the seat. 'Go to the bathroom closest to your room, and I'll meet you there.'

'ok Daddy.' She walked up the stairs to the top bathroom whilst Jerry went to her room to get another Pull Up.

'Daddy, why can't I wear my underwear to eat dinner?'

'Because, baby, sometimes, you fall asleep only a few minutes after dinner, and we might not get a chance to change into them, especially as you usually wear your pjs over dinner.'

'oh ok.'

'we should get you into some clean clothes; its Wednesday, our eat out day.'

'Yay! Can I wear my pjs out?'

'why not! That way, I don't need to wake you up to change you when we get home.' Alex giggled.

'Yay, thank you Daddy!'

After Jerry helped change Alex, they went down the stairs to meet the rest of the family before they went out to eat. 'did you shut up shop Theresa?' Jerry asked.

'Yes Jerry. I love that I can shut up early on a Wednesday. Erm, Alex, why are you in your pjs honey?'

'Daddy let me' Theresa looked at him strangely, and he explained why he let their daughter wear pjs.

'ok. Honey, you have to try not to spill food down yourself like usual.' Alex went red.

'I'll try my best Mommy.'

'Good girl.'

The Russos arrived at the local restaurant, and met the waiter. 'Hello, we made a reservation of the name 'Russo'?' The waiter checked the reservation list for a moment.

'Here we are. That is a table for four, with one of the chairs having a booster on it, as well as a extra high chair. Is that correct?'

'yes, thank you.' The waiter walked to the respective table.

'Sir, Madam, these are your menus, as well as a babies one. Kids, these are your menus.'

'Fank 'ou.' Alex said to him.

'Alex, speak properly. Thanks.' Jerry lifted Alex on to her booster seat as Theresa put Max in the high chair. They looked at the menus before the man came back.

'can I take your drinks order? By the way, my name is Matthew.'

'water please.' Justin started.

'am I allowed cola Daddy?' Alex asked nicely.

'only a small one. Can I have a lemonade please.' Jerry continued.

'I would also like a lemonade please. I see that you also do formula for babies; can I order one of those please.' Theresa finished.

'thats a water, two lemonades, a childs cola, and a formula. I'll be back in a few minutes.' Matthew walked away cheerfully.

'Alex, I want you to drink your soda slowly, because you are having no more tonight.' Jerry informed his daughter.

'But Daddy!' She whined in response.

'No buts. If you want another drink, you will be having water.' Alex pouted. 'lets choose what you want to eat baby.' he leaned to his right so he could read the menu to her. She pointed to a picture.

'Daddy, what is that?'

'what does it say?' He helped her read out what it said.

'Chick-en nugg-ets and - I know that word - chips.' Alex read it out unsteadily.

'Well Done baby. Is that what you want?' Jerry congratulated her, and she nodded.

'Yes please Daddy. Justin, what are you having?'

'Erm, pasta, I think.' He replyed. 'Here comes the waiter with our drinks.'

'Hello again. Here are your drinks.' He handed them out. 'are you ready to order your food?' The family nodded. Jerry helped Alex read her choice again.

'erm...chicken nuggets? And chips? Please.' She whispered it, just in case she mis-pronounced it.

'Good girl baby. Can I have a medium-rare steak please.' Jerry asked.

'Can I have the tomato pasta please.' Justin smiled at the man.

'And I will have the chicken kiev. Thank you.' Theresa finished.

After the man left, Alex announced desperately: 'Mommy, I need to go potty.' Theresa stood up and helped her child out of the booster seat provided by the establishment.

'Come on then Alex.' She said, leading her child to the ladies toilets.

They came back a few minutes later, Alex looking very relieved. 'ah, thats better.'

Justin started giggling. 'Why are you laughing?' Alex asked, hurt.

'Its just, you sounded like Dad.' Justin laughed. The whole table started laughing, even Max.

The food came. Alex picked up a chip. 'Alex, darling, you can use a fork. Use it please.' Theresa told her daughter.

'Do I have to Mommy?' She asked in response.

'Yes Alex. We are eating out, so try and act politely if you can.'

Alex moaned, unhappy at what she was directed to do.

'Erm, Alex, can you stop kicking me please.' Justin asked his sister. Jerry looked at Alex, disappointed.

'Alex, why are you kicking Justin?'

'I'm bored.' She whined.

'That is no excuse.'

'OW! Stop it Alex!' Justin shrieked.

'Alexandra Margarita Russo! Stop kicking him. If you do it again, you will be in time out here in the restaurant. Understand?' Jerry scoulded his child. She nodded and pouted.

A few minutes later, Alex dropped her spoon. She whined in frustration when she couldn't get off the chair to pick it up. 'Daddy, can you pick it up please?'

'Of course baby.' He bent down to retrieve the cutlery. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he realized that is was Alex's feet about to hit Justin's knee, he grabbed her ankles and smacked the back of her legs.

'Owwee Daddy!' She cried loudly.

'I cannot believe you! What did I say would happen if you tried to kick Justin again?' he reprimanded her.

'I would be in time out?' She mumbled.

'Correct.' He turned the five year olds chair so she faced away from the rest of the family. Just as he did, Mattew arrived.

'Can I take your dessert order please?' He asked.

'Yes. Unfortunately, my daughter is in time out, so cannot have anything.' Theresa informed him. Alex whined, feeling embarressed and left out. 'My son, my husband, and I would like ice-cream please.'

'Certainly Ma'am. I'll be right back.'

He came back with three dishes of dessert, one child sized, and two adult sized. When he left again, Alex's time out was over. Jerry turned her chair back around, took her off it, and stood her in front of him.

'Alexandra, I do not appreciate it when you disobey me. And by kicking Justin, you are hurting him. That is not allowed.' Jerry had full eye contact with Alex while he said that; he saw her reaction to what he said. She then fully understood what she had done wrong. Alex wriggled out of her fathers grip and ran around the table. She tugged on Justin's elbow, and when he turned around, she broke down in tears.

'I'm sorry Justin. I didn't wanna hurt you.' She sobbed.

'erm, Alex, thanks, but please stop crying.' Justin reassured her kindly. 'Gimme a hug Sis.' She dived in his arms, happy that she had been forgiven by the person she had hurt.

After the embrace had finished, Alex took a deep breath and walked back to Jerry. 'Daddy, I'm sorry for disobeying you.' She starting sobbing again. He smiled down at her and lifted her on to his knees.

'Ok baby. Here, have some of my ice-cream.' She closed her mouth and shook her head. 'Why not?'

She explained: 'I was bad Daddy!' He sighed.

'Yes, you were. But, Alex, you have already been punished. Which means that you can have some of my ice-cream.' She slowly opened her mouth, and he spooned some of the dessert in. 'Nice?'

'Yes thank you Daddy. It's awesome.' Alex was thankful for it. Jerry smiled at her again.

'Are you tired darling?' Theresa asked her. She shook her head stubbonly. 'You look it.' Alex looked at her. 'I'm not tired Mommy!'

'You are tired, I can tell.'

'Cannot!'

'For starters, your attitude stinks.'

'Does not!'

'There you go! And, I am your Mommy, I know everything.'

'Kay Mommy. Sorry for the attitude.'

'You are a good girl Alex.' Theresa complimented her. She smiled sweetly at her mother. 'I brought your teddy again, do you want it?'

'Yes please Mommy. Love you.'

'Love you too baby. Here you go.' She handed Alex the teddy over the table.

'Thank you Mommy.' She instantly put her arms around it and cuddled up against her Dad. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

The Russos walked out of the restaurant, Alex being carried by Jerry, and Theresa both holding Max, and clutching Justin's hand. When they got to the car, Justin climbed in the middle while his parents strapped Alex and Max in the booster seat and baby car seat, respectively. As they drove off, the boy spoke up 'Mom, Dad, thank you for tonight. I had a really good evening. I mean, I always do, but tonight seems special in a way.'

'Its ok Justin. Have you got homework to do?' Theresa asked.

'Yep. I have to interview one of you for English.'

'Sorry we couldn't do it earlier, with this situation with Alex.'

'Its ok, thats important.'

'So is your homework. Its quite late, so when we get in, get ready for bed, and then we can do it without the interuption of your siblings.' Jerry said to his son.

'Ok, thanks Dad.'

When they got home, the adults placed the younger children in their beds while Justin got ready and prepared his homework. They met up again in the living room. 'Justin, do you mind interviewing your father? I am super-tired.' Theresa explained.

'Thats ok Mom. Why don't you go to bed?'

'I might do actually. Goodnight honey.'

'Night Mom.' Justin kissed her goodnight.

Jerry sat next to the seven year old on the couch. 'Right, son, lets start on your homework.'

'Ok. 1) What do you do as a job?' Justin started.

'Owner and waiter of Waverly Sub Station, Waverly Place.'

They carried on until Justin had asked the required fifteen questions. 'Lets have a bit of father and son time.' Jerry announced.

'But its my bedtime.' Justin complained.

'Another half an hour can't hurt, can it?'

'I suppose so.'

'Thats the spirit. Now, tell me, why is your teacher horrible?'

Justin went red. 'Well, shes way too strict and mean. There is always someone on the naughty table.'

'Well, maybe there is no more room in the class?'

'Yeah, but there are like, three spare tables in the room.'

'Ok. Have you been on the table yet?'

'No, I keep my head down. Zeke has though.'

'Wait, Zeke? What did he do?'

'He called her 'Miss' instead of her full name, Miss Lambdon. She got really narked, and started shouting in his face in front of the whole class. He was shaking, literally.'

'Wowza. Do you want me to talk to her?'

'No thanks.'

Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. 'Daddy?'

'What are you doing up Alexandra? You should be in bed.' Jerry told his daughter.

'I woke up.'

'Didn't you try falling back to sleep?'

'I couldn't.'

'Sorry son, this is meant to be your time.' Jerry turned to Justin.

'Its ok Dad. I'm really tired anyway. Night. Night Alex.' He gave her a high five before heading up the stairs to bed.

'Night night Justin.' She called after him.

'Alex, come here baby.' She walked to her father. 'Are you wet?' She nodded ashamedly. 'Lets sort that out right now.'


	2. Alex Gets Ill

He picked her up and took her upstairs to the bathroom. He cleaned her up and put a fresh Pull Up on her. 'Ready for bed baby?' He asked her. She shook her head. Jerry raised his eyebrows. 'Are you sure?' She thought for a moment before nodding.

'Can I stay up?' She asked hopefully.

'You're five. Its half past eight. I don't think so.'

'But Daddy!'

'No buts. We can go to your bed now, and I can read you a story, or you can go to bed straight after a time out. What shall it be?'

'Erm, story please.'

'Good idea.' He mentally smiled; she ate right into his hands. 'Go and choose a book then baby.'

'erm, Bear Hunt.'

'Last time I read that, you had nightmares.'

'That was ages ago.'

'It was last week'

'Oh. Can I have Little Rabbit Foo Foo please?'

'Ok, that is a good book.' Jerry approved. They walked together from the bathroom to her room, then retrieved the book from Alex's shelf. Then, Jerry tucked Alex into her bed, and he sat beside her to read.

'Little Bunny Foo Foo, hopping through the forest...' Jerry recited. After a few pages, he heard quiet snores, looked up, and noticed that Alex had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead, turned of the light, and checked on Justin before taking himself to bed beside Theresa.

During the night, Jerry and Theresa woke up to the sound of their oldest two children arguing. 'Alex! Its way too early. Go back to bed already!' Justin said to his sister.

'I wanna play!'

'Go and play in your own room and let me sleep.'

'But Justin! Please.'

Suddenly, both of their parents burst into the room. Jerry took hold of his daughter by the shoulders. She turned around. 'Daddy! Tell Justin to play with me.'

'Alexandra, you cannot tell me that he is not playing with you when you woke him up at a ridiculous time. And Justin, you should have come get one of us. You are both getting a time out.' Jerry walked his daughter downstairs while Theresa walked with Justin. 'Justin, you sit on this armchair, and Alexandra, you sit on this one.'

'But Daddy, I'm wet.' She whispered.

'Good! It will add to your punishment.' Jerry replied to her.

After five minutes, Alex's time was over. 'Alexandra, apologise to your brother.'

'Sorry Justin for waking you up.' She said grumpily.

'Thank you. Lets go upstairs, change you, and you can go back to bed.' Jerry told her. He turned around, expecting Alex to follow him. Suddenly, Justin cried out.

'ALEX! Get off me!' Jerry turned around to find Alex on top of him angrily.

'ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO!' he pulled her off Justin and smacked her bottom four times. 'How DARE you try to hurt Justin!' She started sobbing loudly.

'So-so-sorry Justin.'

'Kay.' He was in shock of what just happened.

'You can go back to bed now Justin.' Jerry told him. He quickly ran to his bed before his father changed his mind. 'Right, Alexandra. I am shocked that you would do anything like that. Why did you do it?' She shrugged her shoulders, still crying. 'Ok. Seeing as you cannot give me an answer now, I will change you, you can go back to sleep, and then we can try again.' He prepared Alex for sleep, than took her into his own bed.

In the morning, Jerry woke Alex at the usual time. He took her hand, walked her to her bedroom and helped her get changed. When they got downstairs, he sat her on a chair and kneeled in front of her. 'Alex, last night, I told you that you would have to give me an answer this morning to the question I asked you. Do you remember the question?' He asked gently. She shook her head innocently. 'Ok. Why did you jump on Justin after I told you that your time out was over?'

Alex thought for moment, then nodded in realization. 'Daddy, I done it because I wanted to play.'

'You could have seriously hurt him. Also, it was the middle of the night. Now, you are going to have another time out for that behaviour.' Tears starting forming in Alex's eyes.

'Do I have to Daddy?'

'Yes. You were very naughty last night.' Jerry told her. She nodded sadly then walked to the stairs to sit down.

'Alex, you can come out of time out now.' Theresa told her. 'Come and eat your breakfast darling.'

Alex walked over to her and sat on her lap. 'Thank you Mommy.' Theresa helped her eat before Jerry took her and Justin to school.

When they got to school, Jerry took Alex into her classroom to talk to the teacher. 'Hi Miss Fielding. I have the things for you.'

'Thank you Mr Russo. They will be put to good use.' She took the bag that held the Pull Ups. She turned her attention to her pupil. 'Good Morning Alex. Go and put your school bag on your peg, then we can talk before everybody gets here.' When she left, she spoke to Jerry again. 'How has she coped over night?'

'She is very upset and embarressed that she has started to wet, and she woke up a couple of times, making her quite tired.'

'Ok. I can give her extra nap time if you like, without letting the other children know.'

'No thank you, I want to keep her day as normal as possible.' Jerry said. Alex ran up to him. He picked her up and kissed her. 'I've got to go now baby. I'll see you this afternoon. Love you.'

'Love you Daddy. See you later.' Alex smiled at him.

'Alex, how have you been sweetie?' Miss Fielding asked.

'I dunno. I'm such a baby! I have to wear Pull Ups.' She went red, not meaning to let anyone know that detail.

'I know. It doesn't make you a baby though Alex.' The teacher reassured her.

'Hmm.' Alex didn't believe her.

'Shall we let everyone come in now?' Miss Fielding suggested. Alex looked up at her and slowly nodded. She sat on the carpet while the teacher opened the door.

When every one was seated, Miss Fielding went to her office to get the register. Then Gigi, and the class started to tease Alex. 'Look! Theres the baby!'

'Accident Alex.'

'Do you need a diaper Alex?'

The class assistant, Miss Morgan, came in through the door and noticed what was happening. 'Hey, hey, stop teasing Alex. That is very mean of you. How would you feel if you were being teased?'

Alex was trying to ignore the people in her class, but she had tears in her eyes.

At morning break, Alex tried to stay in the classroom as long as possible.

'Alex, you have to go out now sweetie.' Miss Fielding told her.

'Do I have to?' Alex whined.

'Whats wrong? You usually love going out to play.'

'Nothing.' Alex lied, then changed her mind. 'They're being mean.'

'Ok. How about I make sure that me and Miss Morgan are watching what happens so we can stop it if anything happens?' Alex nodded reluctantly. As soon as she got outside, Gigi pulled her behind the solid block that had tunnels and a slide on it. The teachers followed them to make sure everything was ok.

Gigi and about ten other five year olds surrounded Alex and started teasing her. They pushed her down so she was on the floor with a cut knee. At first, the teachers thought that the children were playing, but then they heard a loud bump before some crying and laughing. They rushed in to the group to find a knee covered in blood, a crying Alex, and laughing and pointing kindergarteners. 'Right! Thats it. All of you, go inside with Miss Morgan.' Miss Fielding shouted. After they had all left, she got down onto Alex's level and picked her up. 'Come on sweetie, lets go to the nurse.' Alex carried on crying.

The teacher and the child arrived at the nurses office. 'Oh no, what happened honey?' the nurse asked Alex, who was too upset to respond. Miss Fielding explained everything.

'Aww, I'm sorry Alex. Lets clean your knee and give you a band aid. What colour would you like?'

'Green please.' Alex whispered. The nurse lovingly put the plaster on the injured knee. Miss Fielding then took her hand to walk back to the classroom as the bell rang. 'Can I see Justin please?' Alex asked the woman.

'Your brother? He's in second grade, isn't he? Ok, lets go see his teacher and see if she will let him.' Miss Fielding replied. They got to the classroom, and the teacher knocked on the door. Miss Lambdon opened it a moment later. 'Yes Miss Fielding?'

'Hi Miss Lambdon. Is it possible for Alex to see her brother Justin? There was an incident in our playground today, and Alex here ended up hurt.'

The older teacher smiled, a sucker for a cute, small child. 'Of course! Justin, come out here for a bit please.'

Justin, relieved to be given another break from his work, quickly walked to the corridor. 'Yes Miss Lambdon? Oh, hi Alex. Oh my gosh, what happened to your knee?'

'I got pushed and it cut.' Alex explained.

'Oh Alex, are you ok?' He asked, concerned about his younger sister. Her lip started shaking.

'It hurts!' She complained, crying. He pulled her in to a tight hug.

'I hope you feel better sis. I better go back to lesson.' He turned around and walked back inside, where Miss Lambdon started gushing over Alex, the sub station, and now Justin. The other teacher comforted Alex and took her back to class.

During lunch, Alex sat with Justin and Zeke, avoiding her classmates, who were visited by the principal regarding the mornings happenings. When she went back to kindergarten, they were allowed to draw for ten minutes before nap time. Alex was sitting all alone, fully concentrating on her work. Suddenly, her pencil was snatched away from her. She span around. 'Gigi, give me my pencil!'

'Its my pencil now Accident Alex.'

Impulsively, Alex hit Gigi, totally out of character.

'Ow! Alex!' Gigi cried. The whole class stopped. 'Alex hit me!'

Alex's eyes widened, and her face went pale. 'Is that true Alex?' Miss Fielding asked, although something told her that she didn't need to. The girl nodded. 'Ok, I want you in the corner for now.'

The whole class laughed at the 'good girl'.

'Right, class, put your pencils down and get your mats. Its naptime.' Miss Morgan announced. At the same time, Miss Fielding grabbed the Pull Up bag, and got Alex's mat. She walked up behind the girl and touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. 'Nap time Alex, lets go to the other room.'

Alex followed her to the room where she had to sleep because of her snoring. The teacher helped change her, and sat down away from her to make sure nothing happened.

However, Alex only slept for about half the time she had, thinking of the way she may have disappointed her teacher. 'Alex, wake up sweetie.' The teacher woke her. As soon as she saw the teacher, Alex got teary. 'Whats wrong? Are you wet?'

Alex nodded, and she was changed. She was still crying after it was over. 'Miss Fielding, did I hurt you?' The teacher was confused until she realized what Alex my have meant.

'Do you mean disappointed sweetie?' Alex slightly nodded.

'Yes, you did. But you were punished, so I forgive you.'

'I'm sorry!'

'Its ok Alex. Lets go back to class before they start searching for us.'

Alex laughed and walked to the class, quite nervous.

At the end of the day, Justin came to Alex's class. 'Hi Alex! Hi Miss Fielding. My teacher said that I am allowed to come here instead of waiting for Mom.'

'Hello Justin. Thats fine. I will need to speak to your Mom anyway.' Miss Fielding accepted him.

'Justin! I missed you!' Alex said to him.

'You only saw me at lunch!' He laughed.

'Still!'

Miss Fielding was at the door, calling Theresa inside. 'Hi Mrs Russo, lets go into the office. Alex, you come too please. Justin, do you mind staying out here?' he shook his head as the three walked out of the room. They sat down, Alex on Theresa's lap, and Miss Fielding behind her desk.

'Ok, well, Mrs Russo, a couple of things have happened today that I would like to discuss with you. First thing this morning, Alex started being teased by the other children, so she may become emotional randomly. During morning break, some of the group surrounded her, and Alex ended up being pushed over, with a cut knee.'

'Look at my band aid Mommy! Its green.' Alex interrupted.

'Wow! So it is. Carry on Miss Fielding.' Theresa said.

'Thanks. Just before nap time, Alex here had to go into the corner for punishment.'

'Oh great.' Theresa said. She turned her daughter around so she could talk to her. 'What happened Alexandra?'

'Nothing happened Mommy.' Alex said.

'Alexandra. Don't lie to me.'

'But...'

'Alexandra Margarita Russo. Tell me what happened.'

Alex sighed. 'I hit Gigi.' She bit her bottom lip. Theresa looked angry.

'Oh Alexandra. Is that all Miss Fielding?'

'Nearly. During nap time, she barely slept. I don't know why. Ok, that is all.' The teacher smiled.

'Thank you. I better go. See you tomorrow. Alexandra, you are in big trouble.' Theresa finished.

The family walked out to the car. 'Mom, can I sit in the front please?' Justin asked.

'Yes Justin, you can.' Theresa answered.

'I wanna sit in the front!' Alex said as the Mom strapped her into the car, on the booster seat.

'No Alex. Firstly, you do not deserve it after today. Also, you are already strapped in.'

Alex pouted. Theresa and Justin sat in the front and put their seatbelts on. 'Alex, try not to fall asleep please.' Theresa told her. When she didn't recieve an answer, she glanced at Justin, who glanced at Alex.

'Too late.' He informed her.

'She must have crashed out, she didn't sleep much at nap time. So, Justin, how was your day?'

'It was so good! I read out my interview, and Miss Lambdon said that she loves our sandwiches. Then she was nice to me. After break, Alex wanted to see me, because her knee hurt. Miss Lambdon loved her as well. She started to see my qualities, and now she loves me.'

'I'm kinda glad for you.'

'I know right? Then at lunch, Alex came and sat with me and Zeke, which was ok.'

'Thats sweet. She doesn't show you this love at home.'

'Haha, yeah. I don't really like the thought of people bullying her.'

'You're like her bodyguard!'

'Cool!'

They arrived at the Waverly Sub Station. 'Jerry, can you wake up Alex please. She needs to have a time out for having one at school.' Theresa told her husband.

'Why?' Jerry enquired.

'Let her tell you herself.'

'Ok.' He took Alex away from Theresa and sat at a table with her. 'Alex, wake up baby.'

'Lemme sleep Daddy! I'm tired.'

'You can sleep a bit later. I need to talk to you.' She looked at him questionly. 'Mommy told me that you were naughty at school?' She nodded while biting her lip. 'What did you do?'

'I don't wanna tell you.'

'Alexandra. Tell me now.'

'I, erm, hit Gigi.'

Jerry took her over to the steps leading to the main stairs. 'You are in a time out.'

'Daddy, here? In the shop?'

'Yes Alexandra, in the shop.'

During her time out, Justin told his dad about his good day.

'Alex, your time is up, come here.' Jerry told her. She walked to him behind the cash register.

'Sorry for being bad at school Daddy.'

'Its ok baby. Can I have a hug?' He bent down, and she hugged him. He picked her up, and the whole shop said aww. 'Right, baby, do you want to sleep?'

'Can I stay here Daddy?'

'Yes, of course, but I'm going to change you just in case you fall asleep, ok?'

'You have good ideas Daddy.'

'Why thank you baby.' He said to her, and she giggled.

They came back from the bathroom, and Alex stood on a stall behind the counter to 'help' her father. When a customer came up to order, she would smile at them and take the required money. After twenty minutes, Jerry stopped her. 'Baby, you are doing a good job. I think its time for a break.' He poured them out a soda each, and they sat down in a booth.

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex smiled at him. Suddenly, a woman came and spoke to them. 'Hi Miss Lambdon.' Alex said.

'Hello Alex, how is your knee?'

'Its ok now thank you.'

'Hi, Mr Russo? I'm Justins teacher, I met Alex outside our classroom today when she came to talk to Justin. She obviously has impeccable manners. And Justin is very clever, and very kind and considerate.' She complimented his school aged children.

'Thank you.' Jerry glanced over the table, and couldn't see his daughter. He slightly stood up to see her laying along the seat, asleep.

'That is so cute.' Miss Lambdon admired the five year old.

'I know. I better go move her. Thanks for the conversation.'

'No, thank you. See you later.'

Jerry placed Alex on a armed-chair from the sub station, as he couldn't leave the shop for the moment. She instantaneously curled up. As he was shutting the shop, Jerry looked over at his daughter. He walked over to her and lifted her out of the seat. She woke up. 'Daddy?'

'Yes baby, its only me. Had a nice sleep?'

'Yeah. I'm hungry Daddy.'

'Well, baby, its nearly dinner time.'

'Daddy, what is for dinner?'

'I don't know. Lets go ask Mommy.'

They walked up the stairs, and Jerry placed Alex on the floor, on her feet. 'Hello Mommy.' She said, running to her.

'Hello Alex. Go to the couch darling, I don't want you getting hurt baby.'

'Ok Mommy.' She ran over and jumped on the couch. 'Whats for dinner Mommy?'

'We've got shepherds pie.' She answered the girl. Alex wrinkled her nose.

'Err Mommy, thats horrible.'

'You usually like it baby. I bet you will enjoy it. Go upstairs and get Justin for me.'

Alex arrived in Justins room and knocked on the door before walking in. 'Justin, Mommy wants you to go downstairs.'

'Why?'

'I think its dinner time.'

'Ok. Thanks Alex.'

Next, Alex went to her parents room to find Jerry sitting on the bed. 'Daddy, its dinner time!'

'Thanks baby. Come here.'

Alex went up to him, and jumped on him, causing him to lean back and lie down. They both laughed.

'Did you ask Mommy whats for dinner?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'What did she say baby?'

Alex thought. 'I dunno. I forgot.'

'Ok baby. Lets go change out of your wet Pull Up, and we can go down.' Jerry told her they done what they needed to and walked downstairs.

They sat at the table. 'Here's your dinner Alex.' Theresa placed her food in front of her, and Justins in front of him.

'Thanks Mom.' He said to her, putting his fork in some broccoli.

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex said. She picked up her fork and started to push her food around her special plate.

'Can you eat it properly please Alex.' Jerry told her.

'Yes Daddy.' She slowly began to eat it. 'Its nice Mommy.'

'Thank you Alex.' She winked at Alex, smiling.

'Alex, can you eat your vegetables please?' Theresa told her after they had all finished and Justin and Jerry were watching television.

'I don't wanna.' Alex whined. She got up and went towards the couch. Theresa grabbed her and sat her down on her lap to feed her.

'Alexandra, don't walk off like that. I want you to eat three pieces of broccoli, and three carrots.'

'No Mommy!'

'I have no patience for you Alexandra. You can have a time out now, eat cold vegetables and then have another one. Or, you can eat your warm vegetables and then have a time out. What do you want?'

Alex picked up her fork and eat the required number that her mom wanted her to.

'Finally Alexandra. On the step then.' Alex took herself there sadly.

When five minutes had passed, Theresa got down to Alex's level. 'Alexandra, your time is up.'

'Mommy, I'm sorry.'

'Good girl baby. Can I have a hug?'

Alex hugged her Mom, who carried her to the couch.

'Alex, did you eat your vegetables?' Jerry asked her.

'Yes Daddy.'

'It took a bit of time though, didn't it?' Jerry said to her. She nodded. 'Its bath time baby.'

'Do I have to Daddy?' She whinged.

'Yes baby, you have to.'

'Oh fine.' She declared with an attitude.

'Alexandra, mind your attitude.'

'Sorry Daddy.' Alex raised her arms as Jerry stood up, wanting him to pick her up, which he did.

'Ok baby.'

After thirty minutes, they pair came downstairs. 'Justin, I ran your bath for you son.' Jerry told his son.

'Thanks Dad.' Justin went to take it.

'Daddy, can I have soda please?' Alex asked expectantly.

'No Alex. Its way too late. You are having milk.' Jerry informed her as he warmed it up in a mug for her. He also put two cookies on a plate. 'Here you go baby. Come and drink it at the island.' She moved towards him, and he placed her on a stall.

'Thank you Daddy.' She ate one cookie, and was halfway through her second one when she placed her head on the island top and fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to hear shouting from the room next to her. The girl started to cry for them. 'Mommy, Daddy, you're scaring me!' She called out, quietly that they could not hear her. Alex ran to Justins room, who had also woken up due to them, and was also worried. However, he tried to be strong for his sister. 'Justin, they're scaring me!' He helped her climb into his bed and hugged her tightly.

'It will be ok Alex, don't worry. Just stay here.'

'Yes Justin. Thank you.' The boy just smiled.

Meanwhile, Jerry went to check on Justin, and Theresa on Max and Alex. When the man went into her brothers room, Alex hid under the covers. 'Oh! You're awake. Did we wake you?'

'Yes Dad. But it's not me who you should be worried about.' Jerry frowned, confused. 'Look.' Justin uncovered a scared and crying Alex.

'Oh baby.' Jerry sat down next to the bed as Theresa walked in.

'Jerry, Alex is miss-. Oh, she's here.'

'Baby, come here.' Jerry tried to persuade his daughter to go to him, but she just shook her head and held on tightly to Justin.

'Darling, what's wrong?' Theresa asked.

'You were shouting, and I called you, but you ignored me.' Alex whispered.

'Oh, baby, we didn't mean to. We're not shouting now.'

'You scared me!'

'We're sorry. Please come here baby.' Jerry attempted to convince her. Again, she shook her head.

'I wanna stay with Justin.'

'Alex, you should go with Dad. He will make you feel better than I would.' Justin inputted. His sister unwillingly left him and went to their father.

'Thanks son. Baby, do you want to sleep with me and Mommy in our bed?' She nodded, still with a slight sniffle. 'Ok, lets go put a dry pull up on, and then we can go.' She silently nodded again.

'Alex, you know we love you, all of you. And we still love each other, so there is no need to be worried.' Theresa comforted the girl.

'Ok Mommy.' Alex murmured.

'Wakey wakey, rise and shine! Time to wake up baby.' Jerry roused Alex.

'Good morning Daddy.' Alex replied.

Alex bounded down the stairs. 'Hello Mommy! Hi Justin.'

'Hi Alex.' Justin said.

'Hello darling. Come and eat breakfast. We've got pancakes.' Theresa told her.

'I'm not hungry.'

'What! Are you ok baby?'

'I don't feel well Mommy!'

'Eat one pancake baby. It will make you feel better.'

'Ok Mommy.' Alex sat down at the table. She ate a pancake. 'I still don't feel well Mommy.'

'I'll give you some medicine, ok baby.' Theresa went to the first aid kit and gave Alex a spoonful of medicine. Alex took it and kept it in her mouth. 'You have to swallow it baby.' She reluctantly let it go down her throat.

'Thank you Mommy.'

'Its ok baby. Lets leave for school. Come on Justin.'

Near the end of school, Alex was near tears at the way her class was treating her. Suddenly, it all got too much for her. Miss Morgan walked in to the class before dismissal. She found Alex in the middle of the reading area, hugging her knees, crying. The group of pupils were staring at her, some teasing, the others laughing. The kindergarten assistant calmed them down before walking to the girl.

'Alex, do you want to see your Mommy?'

The girl nodded.

'Come on then. We'll go out now.' Miss Morgan picked up Alex, who relaxed a bit to make it more comfortable. They walked outside to Theresa. 'Hi, Mrs Russo? Alex has been crying for the past five minutes, I thought it would be best to bring her out to you. The class have been teasing and laughing at her. They are being talked to by Miss Fielding now.'

'Oh my. Ok, thank you.' Theresa took Alex from the other woman, and tried to pacify her. 'Alex, baby, it's me, Mommy. And heres Justin.'

'Mommy. They were being mean to me!'

'Aww, baby. Lets walk home baby.' Theresa started to put her down.

'No Mommy! I wanna be carried.' Alex cried.

'Ok baby, I'll hold you.'

When they arrived at the sub station, Alex was still in Theresa's arms, letting out an infrequent whimper. 'Alex, here's Daddy. Would you like to be held by him baby?'

Alex nodded silently and sleepily. Theresa quietly explained what happened in school and on the way home. 'Oh baby.' Jerry said to Alex as she embraced him. She put her head in his neck.

'Daddy, I'm cold.'

'Really? Your forehead feels hot baby.' Jerry took her up the stairs and retrieved a forehead thermometer. He put it on her and waited a few moments. 'Your temperature is up baby.'

'My throat hurts Daddy.'

'Ok baby. I'll give you some medicine, and then we'll let you sleep, ok.' After the medicine was taken, Jerry took her to bed and left her to sleep.

A few hours later, at nine o'clock, Jerry and Theresa were relaxing in front of the television together, when, out of the blue, Alex came and sat down in between them. 'Daddy, I don't feel well.'

'I know baby. How do you feel?'

'My head hurts.'

'Oh no. Are you hungry baby? You haven't eaten for ages.'

'No Daddy. I feel sick.'

'I think you should eat something. You will feel better baby.' Jerry said as he got up to fix her something. 'Would you like some cookies baby?' Alex shook her head, but he put some on a plate and poured some milk anyway. 'Here you go baby.' She went slightly pale.

'Do I have to Daddy?'

'Just a little bit baby. Then I can give you a bit more medicine before you go back upstairs.'

Alex ate as much as she could manage, and then Jerry stood up. 'I'm going to get the medicine, and while I do that, go to the toilet, and then Mommy will help you put a new Pull Up on.'

'Kay Daddy.' Alex done what she was asked, then came downstairs. Jerry took her temperature, sighed, then gave her the remedy to make her feel better.

'This will make you feel better baby.'

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex said to him before he led her back up to bed. 'Night night Mommy.'

'Night baby.' Theresa answered.

Ten minutes later, Jerry came down the stairs. 'Poor Alex. She feels horrible.'

'She looks it.'

'If she doesn't get better by the morning, I'll take her to the Emergency Clinic.'

'I think that is a good idea.'

At six o'clock, Jerry was woken up. 'Daddy...' Alex cried.

'Baby, whats wrong?'

'My head hurts. And my throat.'

'Ok baby. Let me change your Pull Up, and we'll go to the doctors.' Jerry got up and helped her quickly. Before they left, he wrote a note for his wife.

'_Theresa,_

_Took Alex to the Clinic. Be back soon._

_Jerry xx'_

Jerry got Alex to the Clinic very quickly, and carried her through the door. 'Hi, my daughter has been feeling very ill in the past twenty-four hours.'

'Whats her name?' A receptionist asked.

'Alexandra Russo.'

'Age?'

'Five.'

'Ok. What are her symptoms?'

'Headache, sore throat, loss of appetite, and fever.'

'Ok, a doctor will be out to see you in a few minutes.'


	3. Eww, gross!

'Russo?'

'Yes, thats us.' Jerry rose to follow the doctor into his office.

'Right, Alexandra..' The doctor started.

'Alex.' The girl interupted.

'Sorry, Alex. What is wrong?'

'My head hurts.'

'And what else?'

'Throat.'

'I see that you also have a fever, and loss of appitite. What have you done so far about it?' He directed his attention to the father in the room.

'My wife and I have given her three doses of childrens medicine.'

'Ok. Well, it sounds like the first stages of chicken pox. If no spots start to appear in the next twenty-four hours, come back.'

'Right, ok.'

'To treat the current symptoms, I will prescribe her a slightly stronger medicine for children. Give her one spoonful twice a day, one in the morning, one in the evening. If it is chicken pox, give her over-the-counter anti-histimines for the scratching. Have you dealt with a child with chicken pox before?'

'Yes, my elder son had it at the age of six.'

'Ok, well, if your struggling with her, then feel free to come back. Keep her home for a week, unless the scratching hasn't stopped. Let her sleep for as long as she wants to. Any questions?'

'My daughter has started to revert, as she wet herself in school. She wears Pull Ups to bed. Could this affect her scratching?'

'It may make the rash slightly more irritable. I am now going to prescribe anti-histimines to try and prevent this. Just make sure that she is not in wet Pull Ups for too long. Diaper rash cream from a normal supermarket may help. Give her the anti-histimines as soon as the spots appear, and once in the morning after that, and once at night.'

'Ok, thank you Doctor.'

Jerry strapped Alex into the car, and got out the medicine and gave her a spoonful.

'Its yucky Daddy!'

'Really? How about I buy some sweets, and everytime you take it, you can have one?'

'Everytime?'

'Yes.'

'Daddy, can we buy some for Justin as well?'

'Ok. What about Mommy?'

'Yes! And Maxie!'

'He is a bit young baby.'

'Oh.'

'Lets go to the shop now, and get the sweets before going home.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'What would you like baby?' Jerry asked his daughter in the shop. She pointed to a pack of Starburst.

'Can I have these please Daddy?'

'Of course baby. Now, lets choose something for Justin and Mommy.'

'Kay.' Alex chose some Skittles for Justin while Jerry chose some boiled sweets to share with Theresa.

'Ready baby?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'How do you feel?'

'A little better. I'm a bit hungry.'

'That is just brilliant. Maybe when we get home, I'll make you some waffles for breakfast.'

'Yay, thank you Daddy.'

When the car stopped in the garage located in the basement, Jerry got out the car and went to help Alex out of her seat. He found her asleep, so he carried her upstairs to bed, then went and got the sweets from the car. He walked back up to the living room. 'Hi Theresa.'

'Hello Jerry. What did the doctor say?'

'Chicken Pox. Probably. If the spots don't appear by tomorrow, take her back.'

Theresa groaned. 'Oh great.'

'I know. He gave her stronger medicine for the symptoms, and anti-histimines for itching.'

'Thats unusual.'

'Its because she wears Pull Ups. It might irritate her more.'

'Oh ok. Whats in the bag?'

'Sweets for everyone. Alex complained that the medicine tastes yucky, so I bought sweets to go with it. She wanted to buy some for Justin and you as well. Oh, and Maxie.'

'Aww. What did you get?'

'Alex wanted Starburst, and chose Skittles for Justin. I chose you, well, us, regular boiled sweets.'

'You know what I like.'

'I know.' Jerry smiled and kissed Theresa. 'She told me she was hungry earlier, but then she fell asleep in the car.'

'Oh. Hopefully she will be later.'

Jerry walked into Alex's room just as she was waking up. She started scratching. 'Here we go.' Jerry said to himself. 'Alex, stop scratching baby.'

'Its itchy Daddy.'

'I know baby.' Jerry walked over to her and looked under her top. There were spots. He watched her and walked over to the drawer that contained her winter clothes. He got out some pink gloves.

'Daddy, do I have to wear gloves?'

'Yes baby. I know you don't like them, but it will help, I promise baby.' He put them on her and changed her Pull Up. 'You get to wear pjs all the time now baby.'

'Ok Daddy.'

He took her downstairs, gave her an anti-histimine, and pursuaded her to swallow it. 'Are you hungry baby?'

'A little.'

'What would you like baby?'

'Can I have waffles? You said I could!'

'Ok baby.' He made waffles for her, and gave her one. 'Here you go baby. Try and eat this one.'

Alex went pale at the sight of it. 'Do I have to Daddy?'

'At least try baby.' Alex shook her head, scared that she was going to be sick. Jerry picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. He cut up the waffle and fed her some. She slowly ate half of it.

'I don't want any more Daddy.'

'Ok baby. Do you want to sleep more?'

She nodded at him, and he took her back to bed.

He walked back down and sat down next to Justin. 'Hey Justin. Your sister has chicken pox.'

'I hated that when I had it. Can I go hang out with her?'

'Not now, she's asleep. You can later, seeing as you've already had it. Oh, and Alex made me buy you Skittles.'

'Thanks Dad.'

After lunch, Jerry woke Alex. 'Baby, how are you feeling?'

'A little better Daddy. I'm itchy!'

'I know baby. Can you try and eat some of this sandwhich please baby?'

'What is it Daddy?'

'Its cheese, your favourite.'

'I'll try Daddy.' Alex ate a bite, then carried on to eat the whole of it.

'Good girl baby. Would you like to see Justin?'

'Yes please Daddy.' Alex became very excited. Jerry changed her then called Justin in to the room.

'Hey sis, how's it going?' He asked her.

'I don't feel well.'

'I know. Do you want to play?'

'Yay! Can we play house?'

'If you want! Who shall I be?'

Alex and Justin played for about an hour. 'I'm tired.' Alex whined.

'Ok, see you later!'

'Bye!' Alex quickly fell asleep, sucking her thumb and hugging her teddy.

Jerry was walking past Alex's room, and he heard crying. 'Whats wrong baby?' He asked her.

'I'm itchy Daddy! And my head hurts bad!'

'Ok baby. Lets go downstairs for a bit, yeah?'

'Yes Daddy.'

He carried Alex downstairs. 'Daddy, wheres Justin?'

'He's just gone to bed baby. Here, have this medicine, and this tablet. Then you can have a sweet!'

'Ok Daddy.' She swallowed what she had to. 'Eww, it's yucky!'

'Heres your sweet darling.' Theresa unwrapped a Starburst and Alex took it gratefully.

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex sat on her mothers knee and fell asleep. Jerry took her up to bed.

'Tomorrow, we should wake her up normal time, and not let her go to bed, but still allowed to sleep.' Jerry suggested to Theresa.

'That might be best actually, and also, not making such a big deal of the illness.'

'Poor Alex. She's had a rough week. I know that a five year olds week is always eventful, but it is usually at least a bit good.'

'I know. I think we should treat her, and the other children, a little while she is ill.'

'Such as what?'

'On Wednesday, we won't be able to go out to dinner, so we should get a takeaway, her choice.'

'She would enjoy that.'

'Also, we should let Kelbo come round for a bit on Friday.'

'I'm not sure about that, you know what he's like with sick kids. How about your Mom?'

'Thats a good idea actually. I'll give her a call now.' Theresa got up and grabbed the phone.

'Hello?' Theresa's mother, Magdelena answered the phone.

'Hello Mom, it's only me.'

'Oh Theresa!'

'How are you?'

'I'm good thank you darling. How are you and the family?'

'Most of us are good.'

'Most of you? Whats wrong?'

'Oh, Alex has had a very bad week. On Wednesday...' Theresa described Alex's week. 'And now, she has Chicken Pox.'

'Poor kid!'

'I know. Jerry and I were wondering if you could visit next weekend to cheer her up.'

'I would love to! I'll come on Friday; I'll call you when my flight is booked.'

'Ok thank you. See you then.'

'Bye. Love you.'

'Love you too Mom.' Theresa hung up.

The next morning, Theresa woke up Alex. 'Morning baby. How do you feel?'

'A little better Mommy.'

'Good! Lets go downstairs, give you some medicine.'

'Ok Mommy.'

Jerry sat down to eat his breakfast as Alex slowly climbed down the last few steps. 'Hello baby.'

'Hi Daddy.' She walked over to him, and he lifted her up onto his lap.

'What cereal would you like baby?'

'None Daddy.'

'You have to eat something Alex.'

'Can I have Coco Pops please Daddy?'

'Yes baby.'

'Have your medicine first Alex.' Theresa came over to her and put the amount, and the tablet in her mouth. 'Swallow it baby.' She consumed it. 'Good girl.'

'Heres your cereal Alex.' Jerry said as he poured a small amount into a bowl.

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex picked up her spoon, dipped it in the milk, and left it there. 'I don't wanna eat it Daddy.'

Jerry picked up the spoon and tried to feed her. She closed her mouth firmly. 'Come on baby, have a little bit.' He pursuaded her to eat. He gave her three spoonfuls before she refused anymore.

'No more Daddy.'

'Ok baby. Lets go and get a game, and we'll play it after everyone has finished.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Wait a minute then baby.'

Jerry and Alex went to the storage cupboard where the games were kept. 'What would you like to play baby?'

'This please Daddy.' She pointed at one.

'Pictionary? Ok baby.' He carefully pulled it out for her. 'Go and put it on the coffee table baby.'

'Kay Daddy.'

'And stop itching!' Alex turned around sheepishly and looked at Jerry.

'Yes Daddy.'

'Alex, it's your go. Pick up a card.' Theresa said. Alex picked up a card and started to draw. When she had finished, Justin said what it was.

'Mug!'

'Yay Justin! You got it right.'

'Well, you're a really good drawer.'

'Thank you Justin. Daddy, can I sit on your lap please?'

'Yes baby, of course you can.' He helped her get on his knees, and she fell asleep. 'Whose go is it?' The rest of the family, bar Max, played for another thirty minutes.

'Right, I need to go grocery shopping. Justin, would you like to go?' Theresa asked.

'Yes please Mom.' Justin got up quickly as Theresa got Max ready. 'Are you coming Dad?'

'No son. I've got to stay here and look after your sister.'

'Ok.'

An hour later, Alex woke up. 'Daddy?'

'I'm just here baby.' He said, sitting on an armchair, watching her.

'Can I watch cartoons Daddy?'

'Let me change you first, and then you can.'

'Ok Daddy.'

They came down the stairs again to put the television on. 'Here you go baby.'

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex settled down on the couch.

'Baby, I'm just going downstairs to get something. Will you be ok?'

'Yes Daddy.' Alex ran back to the storage cupboard to get something that she saw earlier in the day.

'Alex, where were you?'

'Erm, I was, erm, in the bathroom.' She lied.

'Alex. I know when you are lying. And the bathroom is in the other direction.'

'Ok Daddy. I was going to get something out the cupboard, but I couldn't open the door.'

'Alexandra, you know that you are not allowed to go to the cupboard on your own. That was very naughty of you. I think you should have a time out.'

'But Daddy! I don't wanna!' Alex whined as she was put on the step with the telly already turned off.

'Don't push it Alexandra.'

'Your time is up.'

'Daddy, sorry for going to the cupboard and lying.'

'Thank you baby.' Jerry and Alex hugged.

'Hello!' Theresa called while walking up the stairs.

'Its Mommy!' Alex shouted, climbing from the couch.

'Alex! You're awake darling.'

'Yes Mommy! Can I help you Mommy?'

'No baby, I'm ok thank you.'

'Kay.'

'Alex, can you set the table please.' Jerry called to her while he prepared lunch. Theresa got out the necessary things, and while Alex put them on the table, she filled a jug full of squash.

'Thank you baby.' Jerry praised her.

'Thats ok Daddy.'

'Alex, darling, can you try to eat two more bites please.' Theresa asked the girl.

'Mommy, I'm not hungry.'

'Ok baby. Go and sit on the couch for now, and when I'm done, we can go up, read a story, and then you can have naptime.'

'Ok Mommy.'

After Theresa walked out of Alex's room, Alex got up to get something from her drawer.

'Shes asleep. I better start on dinner. We've got roast chicken.' Theresa told Jerry when she got to the living room.

'Ok.'

When Jerry went to retrieve his daughter, he was puzzled. 'Alex, wake up. Where did you get your dummy?'

Alex took the pacifier out of her mouth. 'In the drawer.'

'Ok. Why did you use it?'

'I dunno. I wanted it.'

'Ok baby. Give it to me.'

'No Daddy!'

'If you still want it at bedtime, then you can have it, but not for now.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Would you like a snack Alex?' Theresa asked her, knowing that a nap makes five year olds hungry.

'No Mommy.'

'Ok darling.'

'Dinner time kids!' Jerry told them.

'What is it Daddy?' Alex asked curiously.

'Roast Chicken.'

'Yummy!'

'You don't have to eat all of it if you are full baby.'

'I know Daddy!'

Alex ate her whole plateful. 'Thank you Mommy.'

'Thats ok baby. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well done for eating it all.'

Alex smiled charmingly. 'Can I have milk please?'

'Ok baby.' Jerry said to her. He got up and prepared it. 'Here it is Alex.'

'Thank you Daddy.' She quickly drank some of it. She got off her seat.

'Where are you going Alex?'

'Potty.'

'Ok baby.'

Theresa placed some pudding in front of Alex. 'Wow, thank you.'

'Have your medicine first darling.'

'Kay.' Alex had it and started her pudding. 'This cake is nice Mommy.'

'Thanks baby.'

'Bed time Alex.' Jerry said to her.

'Why does Justin get to stay up Daddy?'

'He's older.'

'But its unfair!'

'Alexandra, do you want a time out?'

'No Daddy! I'm sorry!'

'Ok, come on then. If we go now, we can have a story.'

'Yay!'

After the story was read, Jerry tucked in Alex and went to walk out.

'Daddy! Can I have it?'

'What?' He frowned, then realized what she meant. 'You mean this?' He reached in his pocket and took out her pacifier.

'Yes Daddy! Please!'

He hesitantly gave it to her.

'Thank you Daddy!' She fell asleep straight away.

'When Alex gets better, we have another challange to overcome.' Jerry stated to Theresa.

'What?'

'She found her pacifier.'

Theresa groaned. 'Ok, another thing to deal with then.'

Justin ran past Alex's room on his way to the dining room. She woke up from the sound and headed down the stairs. 'Oh hello Alex, when did you wake up?' Jerry asked her.

'Just now. I heard running. Daddy, I'm itchy.'

'I know baby. I'll just get the medicine.'

'I don't want it Daddy!'

'It will make you feel better.'

'But its yucky!'

'Yes, but you will have a sweet after to get rid of the taste.'

'I don't wanna!'

'Alexandra, I want you to have it now.'

Alex shook her head.

'Ok, time out then.'

'Daddy! I'll have the medicine! I don't need a time out!'

'You will have a time out, and you will have the medicine.' Jerry picked her up under her arms, and she was kicking the air. 'Alexandra, stop kicking.' He sat her on the step and spooned some medicine in her mouth. She managed to swallow it before long.

'I had it Daddy!'

Jerry ignored her until the time was up.

'Well done Alex. Your time is up. The reason you had time out is because you disobeyed me and argued. That was wrong.'

'Daddy, I'm sorry. Can I have a sweet?'

'No. Have some breakfast instead.'

'Ok Daddy.'

Alex ate the cereal that was given to her. 'Daddy, can I get out of my pj's?'

'No baby, you might fall asleep. How about we just get you into some clean ones?'

'Ok.'

When Jerry, Max, and Justin left to go to the school, Alex longed to go with them. 'Mommy! I wanna go school!'

'Baby, you're ill. You cannot go this week.'

'Oh Ok.'

'What would you like to do?'

'Can I do drawing please?'

'Yes Alex.'

Theresa got out the paper and pencils for her.

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex began to draw happily.

Jerry came home from dropping Justin at school. He watched television while Theresa worked in the Sub Station. Twenty minutes later, Alex went to sit with him on the couch. 'Daddy, I made you a picture.'

He looked at it. 'Wow Alex, this is really good baby. Thank you.'

'Its ok Daddy.' She looked at him, seeing the proudness in his face. He lifted her on to the couch, next to him, so they could cuddle up together.

'I wanna make a picture for Mommy.' Alex suddenly announced.

'Ok baby.' Jerry helped her get down.

'Daddy, I've finished.' Alex went and showed him her work. 'Can I go down to the shop to give it to her please Daddy?'

'Well, we better be quick, because you're not meant to leave here.'

'Ok Daddy.'

Jerry carried her downstairs to see Theresa.

'Hi Alex, what are you doing down here?' Theresa expressed to her.

'I wanna give you the picture I made Mommy.' Alex gave it to her.

'Alex, that is awesome. Very awesome. Thank you baby.'

'Alex, we better go back up. Lets go see Maxie.' Jerry started to go up.

'Ok Daddy. Bye bye Mommy.'

'Bye Alex.'

Once Justin arrived back at home, Alex ran up to him. 'Justin, I made you a drawing.'

'Alex, this is amazing, thank you.'

Justin finished his homework, and played with his sister for a little bit. They ran around the apartment. Alex unexpectedly layed on the couch and fell asleep.

'Darling, wake up. Its dinner time.'

'Mommy, I really wanna sleep. Please!'

'Ok baby. You have to sleep down here though.'

'Kay Mommy.'

'Mommy, I'm hungry.'

'Come over here baby, we're still eating.'

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex ate a few bites before stopping.

'Baby, I thought you were hungry?' Theresa asked her.

'I was. Can I go sleep again?'

'Erm, ok. But not for long.'

'Yes Mommy.'

'Alex, you have to have your medicine baby.' Jerry woke her up.

'Ok Daddy.' She took it willingly.

'Bath time baby.'

'Yes Daddy.'

Jerry came down without Alex. 'She fell asleep.'

'Bless her.' Theresa said.

'I better go to bed. I'm kinda tired.' Justin said. 'Night.'

'Night Justin.' His parents called after him.

The phone rang. 'Hello?' Jerry answered it.

'Hi Jerry.' Theresa's mother said.

'Oh, Magdelena.'

'I called to say that I have booked the flight. I will be landing in New York Airport at around two.'

'Ok. Well, as it is a surprise for Alex, Theresa or I will walk to the school, to pick up Justin, so we will take Alex with us. Then whoever is left will come pick you us and bring you here before the kids get home.'

'Good idea. Will Justin know?'

'We are telling him in the morning.'

'Great. See you on Friday then.'

'Ok, bye.'

Jerry told the details to Theresa.

On Wednesday, Theresa told Alex that she was going to choose the takeaway that Jerry was ordering. 'What would you like baby?'

'Can we have Chinese Mommy?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Mommy, why do I get to choose and not Justin?'

'Because, baby, you are ill, so you get the choice.'

'But why?'

'Well, you have had a really bad week, so me and Daddy thought that you deserved to choose.'

'Right, ok Mommy.' Alex said, still not fully understanding.

'Chinese, yep? Are you sure, because Daddy's ordering it now.'

'I'm sure Mommy.'

'Ok baby.'

'Baby, do you want to walk with me and Max to pick up Justin?' Jerry asked his daughter on Friday.

'Can I Daddy?'

'Yes, baby, I think that you are well enough now.'

'Can I take my teddy Daddy?'

'Of course baby.'


	4. Grandma, a New Friend, and a Holiday

'Daddy, can you carry me please?'

'Baby, can't you get in the pram?'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex climbed in the pram, and he done the straps up. As they got into the school grounds, the girls teacher walked over to her, and bent down.

'Hi Alex.'

'Miss Fielding!'

'How are you?'

'I'm better thank you!'

'Good! I hope to see you in school on Monday?'

Alex swivelled around as far as possible to ask Jerry. 'Daddy?'

'Yes you will be baby.' She turned around and nodded at the teacher.

'I'm looking forward to it sweetie.'

'Me too Miss Fielding.'

'I like your pjs.'

'They're my favourite.'

The woman smiled and stood up to talk to Mr Russo. 'How has she been?'

'Ok. At the beginning of the week, she suffered badly, but she has been better over the past few days.'

'Good to hear. Your sons on his way, and I better get back to my class.'

'Thank you. Say goodbye Alex.'

'Shes asleep.'

'Ok. See you after the weekend.'

'Dad, is Grandma at home yet?' Justin asked Jerry as soon as he made sure that his sister was sleeping.

'I don't know. I'll call your Mom and find out.' He got out his cell phone and called Theresa. 'Hey honey. Are you home yet?'

'Yes, we're home, so feel free to come whenever.'

'I'm going to walk the long way home. Alex has just fallen asleep, so I'm hoping to get the sleep out of her before we get there.'

'Ok see you later.'

Alex woke up as the Russo's arrived at the family business. 'Yay, we're home!'

'Justin, you head on up and tell Mom that we'll be there in a few minutes.' Jerry said to him. 'Alex, lets go to the bathroom, then we can go up ourselfs.' He helped her climb out of the pram after unstrapping her.

'Kay Daddy.'

The five year old walked up the stairs. She looked up, her eyes searching for Theresa to go hug. Suddenly, a suprising sight met her. 'GRANDMA!' She ran over to the woman and embraced her.

'Hello Lexie!'

'I missed you Grandma!'

'Do you know what Lexie? I missed you too. How is your Chicken Pox?'

'Nearly all gone!'

'Good! Would you like to help me unpack?'

'Yes Grandma.'

'Try and beat me!' Magdelena began to walk quickly and then slowed right down.

'Haha, I beat you Grandma.'

'So you did! Now, I got you a present, but I want you to go get Justin so I can give him his.'

'Ok Grandma.' Alex quickly ran and walked in his room. 'Justin?'

'Hey sis. Just doing my homework, so can't play right now.'

'I don't wanna! Grandma wants to see you.'

'Ok, coming.'

The siblings walked into the spare room. On the bed, there were two presents, one wrapped in blue, and one in pink, which was bigger. The children gasped. 'Justin, open yours first!' Alex instructed him, as their grandmother looked on. He slowly walked up to it and ripped it open.

'Wow Grandma! It's a bat-mobile! Thank you! Alex, open your one now.'

Alex done the opposite to what her brother did; she ran up to it, but opened it slowly. 'A doll's house! It's the best! Thank you Grandma.'

They ran up and hugged her before Justin went to complete his homework. Magdelena picked up Alex and sat on the bed with the girl on her lap. 'So, Lexie, your Mommy told me that you have had a bad two weeks? Tell me what happened.'

'Gigi throwed juice at me. I had a accident. I wear Pull Ups. The others are mean. I gotted a band aid on my knee. Gigi stealed my pencil. I hit Gigi. I'm ill.' Alex rushed through the explanation and looked down at her legs, not liking what had happened recently.

'Lexie, you are a tough little girl if you can survive all of that.' The woman exaggerated.

'Grandma, where's Granddad?'

'Erm, he was feeling a bit ill, so he decided not to come.'

'Oh, ok Grandma.'

'I can see that you are a little bit tired, so, have a short nap, and we can go out, ok.'

'Thank you Grandma.'

Alex went to her room, grabbed her pacifier, and fell asleep.

'Alex, baby, wake up.'

'Hello Mommy.'

'All of us are going out.'

'Where to? Can I come?'

'I meant the whole family, which includes you! We are going to a fancy restaurant. I got your clothes out. You get to wear your pretty dress and shoes.'

'Ooh, really? Thank you Mommy. Can I use my handbag please?'

'Actually, I called the restaurant, and they said that you can bring your rucksack, so you can bring things to do.'

'Can I take my pencils and sketch pad please? Oh, and my teddy!'

'I thought that's what you would want to take. Shall we get you ready?'

Alex smiled and nodded at Theresa. When the child was dressed, Theresa gave her a colourful backpack to put her things in, as well as the actual things. 'Thank you Mommy.'

'It's ok baby. I'll see you downstairs; you will be ok, won't you?'

'Yes Mommy.' She carefully put a pad of drawing paper in her bag, along with a case of normal pencils as well as colouring ones. Also, she put her teddy in there, a small book, and her pacifier.

As she got into the living room, Jerry took the bag from her. 'Daddy! That's my bag!'

'Can't I just hold it for you? And I want to see what you want to take.'

'Ok Daddy.'

He rummaged through the bag and pulled out the pacifier. 'Do you need this baby?'

'Yes Daddy!'

'Ok baby.' He gave the bag to her.

'Thank you Daddy.' She put it on her back as the family walked downstairs to the car.

In the restaurant, Alex sat between Jerry and Theresa, opposite the Grandma of the table. 'Daddy, am I allowed to draw now?'

'Yes baby, but you have to do it without taking a lot of space up.'

'Ok Daddy, thank you.' Alex took out her paper and pencils and began to draw enthusiastically. She didn't look up, not even to order her drink and starter.

'Baby, you need to stop drawing for a bit.' Jerry told her.

'Why Daddy? I wanna draw!'

'Because the food is here. You must eat.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex put her things back in the bag and started to eat along with the family. After the first course, she drew again, and then following the second course, she got out her book and read the few words carefully as well as studying the pictures.

'Lexie, what would you like for dessert baby?' Alex's Grandma asked her.

'Nothing thank you Grandma.'

'Why not baby?' Jerry enquired.

'I'm tired Daddy.'

'Well, baby, I want you to have your medicine, and then you can sit on my lap, ok.'

'Yes Daddy.'

Alex had a spoonful of the medicine and got lifted on to her father. She also searched in her bag for the pacifier and got her teddy out.

'Don't you want to wait a bit baby before you fall asleep?'

Alex shook her head and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

In the car, Justin asked a question. 'Dad, can we have a pet please?'

'What were you thinking son?'

'Erm, maybe a dog?'

'Doggy!' Alex woke up, clapped her hands at Justin's idea, then fell back to sleep.

'See, she agrees.' Justin said.

'I'll think about it. Mom and I will have to talk about it first.

'Ok Dad.'

'I think we should let him.' Jerry said to Theresa.

'I agree. It will teach him responsibility.'

'And possibly Alex as well.'

'Yes. What breed? It shouldn't be too big, because of Alex and Maxie. Also, I don't want a dog that malts too much.'

'Ok. How about a Beagle?'

'Perfect. We should get it next week, when Alex's chicken pox has completely cleared.'

'Ok. I'll tell Justin tomorrow, I don't think it's worth waking him up and getting him all excited now.'

'It's surprising that he went to bed; it's still quite early.'

'Maybe we should take the kids out to dinner more often.' Jerry joked. 'Shall we watch telly?'

'Where did my Mom go?'

'She had to take a call.'

Magdelena came down the stairs from her room. 'I have some amazing news. Theresa, your cousin's daughter is having her Quinceanera. And you are all invited!'

'What, Maddie? That is great! When is it?' Theresa exclaimed. Jerry smiled excitedly, as Maddie was close to the family, and he likes a good party. Luckily, he knew what a Quinceanera is.

'Yep, Maddie. It's at the end of the month, in the banquet hall near the family's home in Florida.'

'Great! It will be really fun. Wait! What about the kid's school?'

'Well, it's on the Saturday during the schools' holiday weekend, so you can fly out on the Friday, and fly back on Sunday evening, letting them have the Monday off if necessary.'

'You have this all planned out, don't you. Thank you Mom.' Theresa finished. Jerry quickly booked flights for the family on the internet.

'Right kids, we have a surprise for you.' Jerry said to Alex and Justin at breakfast. When he saw their eyes widen and mouths open, he continued. 'We are going to a quinceanera. Your cousin Maddie's to be exact.'

'What's that Daddy?' Alex asked.

'It's a party for a girls fifteenth birthday. It's celebration from where I'm from.' Theresa inputted.

'That is not the best part. It is in Florida! We will be flying out there in a few Fridays time.'

'Wow! Thank you Daddy! And Mommy!'

'What about me Lexie?' Magdelena enquired teasingly.

'And Grandma!' Alex laughed.

'Also, Justin, me and your Dad decided that we will get a dog.' Theresa told him the information.

'Great, thanks Mom!' Justin grinned.

'A doggy! Yay!' Alex suddenly exclaimed.

'We will be getting it after we come back from Florida.'

'Awesome! Thank you.' Justin finished.

The next day, Alex was in the sub shop with her Mom. She was sitting on the steps drawing when a girl appeared in front of her.

'Hi, I'm Harper.' The red haired girl said.

'I'm Alex. How old are you?'

'Five.'

'Me too! What school do you go to?'

'I start Tribeca Prep Kindergarten tomorrow.'

'I go there already! But I don't have any friends.'

'I can be your friend.'

'I'd like that.'

'Why don't you have any friends?'

'Well, I, erm, had an accident.'

'Really? That must have been embarrassing. I had no friends at my old pre-school.'

'Why?'

'Because I snore, so I didn't have nap time with the rest of the class, and they were being mean.'

'I snore too! We are best friends!'

'Yay!'

'Who's this Alex?' Theresa asked.

'It's my new best friend, Harper. She's going to the same school tomorrow.'

'You have a new friend! That is good news baby. Say goodbye, we have to go for your nap now.'

'Bye Harper, it was nice meeting you. See you at school.'

'Bye, see you Alex!' Harper skipped back to her parents as Jerry took over the shop.

Alex and her mother walked up the stairs. 'Mommy, can we go speak to Grandma before I go for a nap please?'

'Of course darling. She's in the spare room.'

'You mean HER room.'

'Well, yes, while she's here.' Theresa agreed with her daughter as they walked into the room.

'Hi Lexie, Theresa.' Magdelena greeted them.

'Hey Grandma.'

'Hi Mom. Alex wanted to come see you before her nap.' Theresa explained.

'Grandma, can you give this to Granddad please?' Alex held out a piece of folded card.

'Of course I can Lexie. It's a Get Well Soon card! Can I read it?'

'Yes Grandma. I done it downstairs.' Alex spoke proudly of her work as her grandmother read, in big, messy handwriting:

_To Granddad_

_Get Better Soon_

_I miss you_

_Love Lexie x x x_

'Wow, Lexie, well done. Did you write it by yourself?'

'Well, Justin helped me a little bit.'

'You did the drawing by yourself though. It's very good, and Granddad will love it.'

'Will it make him better Grandma?' Alex looked up at her innocently.

'I hope so Lexie.' Magdelena looked up at Theresa, with tears in her eyes.

'Come on Alex, you need your nap now baby.' Theresa ushered the girl out of the room, knowing that her mother needed to be alone.

'Ok Mommy. Bye Grandma, see you later.' Alex skipped out of the room, oblivious.

The next day, while Theresa and Alex were waiting outside the girl's classroom, Alex's eyes were looking around for her new friend. Theresa sensed her worry. 'Baby, your friend is probably in the class already with her parents, talking to Miss Fielding.'

'Ok Mommy. Miss Fielding's at the door already! Bye bye Mommy.'

'Bye baby.' Theresa called after her.

'Alex! I'm so glad you're back. We have a new student today.' Miss Fielding commenced.

'Harper?'

'Yes Alex, how did you know?'

'I met her at the shop yesterday.'

'Oh ok. Go in and see her. She is very nervous.'

'Yes Miss Fielding.'

Alex walked in to the classroom and saw Harper immediately, standing awkwardly in the middle of the carpet. 'Harper!'

'Alex! I'm so glad you're here.'

'I'm glad you're here. Let's sit down; I sit at the front. There's a space next to me.'

'Ok. The teacher's nice.'

'I know. Miss Fielding is great!'

'Alex, I'm sorry that I was mean to you before you got chicken pox.' A girl came up to her and spoke.

'Me too Alex.'

'Me too.' The rest of the class apologized until they all had done so, excluding Gigi and her two friends, who were all glaring at the class.

'Thank you everyone. We've got a new person today. Her name's Harper and she's my best friend.' Alex introduced them to the new addition.

'Hi Harper. I like your hair.'

'You look nice.' Most of them complimented her.

'Looks like you've all met Harper. Thank you Alex and I hope you are feeling better.'

Alex smiled, and Harper held her hand, scared about the day ahead.

When the end of the day came, Harper and Alex walked into the playground together. They hugged and said goodbye. Alex ran to her Dad and Max at the same time as Justin. 'Hi Justin, hello Daddy.'

'Hi baby, how was your day?' Jerry asked.

'It was great Daddy! Everyone liked Harper!'

'Oh good. Right, let's go home.'

After a few minutes of walking, Alex was lagging behind.

'Are you tired baby?' Jerry called behind him.

'Yes Daddy.'

'Would you like to get in the pram baby?'

Alex nodded and climbed in. 'Thank you Daddy.' She fell asleep.

The next Saturday, the Russo's were out shopping. 'We need to get a small case for each of you for next weekend.' Theresa told the older children. 'We are nearly at the luggage shop, so look out for one you like.'

After a few minutes of looking, Alex skipped up to Theresa. 'Mommy, I found one I like!'

'Really? Show me it then baby.'

Alex dragged her to a section of the shop and pointed at a particular case. It was black with multi-coloured A's all over it.

'Oh baby! I love it! Good choice. Now, I want you to choose a backpack for the journey.'

'Ok Mommy.' She came back a couple of moments later. 'Mommy, I found one.'

'Already?' Theresa asked, surprised. Her daughter nodded. 'Well, that was quick. Ok, where is it baby?' Again, Alex dragged her mom to where she wanted her to go.

'There Mommy.' Alex showed Theresa a bag that was shaped like a penguin.

'That's really cute. Well done baby. Shall we get Justin? Then we can pay.'

'Ok Mommy.' Theresa found Justin and paid for him and his sister.

'Next stop: newsagents. We can go and put our things in the car first.' Theresa told the kids. At the newsagents, she told them what to do. 'You can get one magazine each.'

'Only one?' Justin asked, disappointed.

'Actually, you can have two. But I want you to take a book as well.'

'Yes Mom.'

'Mommy, why does he get two and I get one?' Alex whined.

'Because baby, you enjoy drawing, which you can do on the flight, but what Justin enjoys can't be done in a small space.'

'Ok Mommy. Here is my magazine Mommy.'

'Good girl Alex. Have you finished Justin?'

'Yes Mom, here you go.'

'Well done both of you. You have both been well behaved, and we got what we needed to get very quickly.' Theresa praised them. 'On Friday, we will have to get up at five in the morning.'

'Wow, that's early.' Justin said.

'It is, so if you don't finish your homework by your earlier bedtime on Thursday, then you will have to take that on the plane.'

'Ok.'

'Justin, go and start packing. One of us will come and help you soon.' Jerry told his son that afternoon.

'Ok Dad.' He walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

'Come on Alex; let's go pack your bag.'

'Why can't I do it myself Daddy?'

'Baby, you would ask for most help, and Justin is older.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex replied, to worn out from the day to answer.

'Right, when we get to Florida, we are going to spend some time with Maddie a bit, so I think we should have something comfortable for you, as well as a spare pair of clothes. On Saturday morning, we will be doing some more exploring, so more comfortable clothes. In the afternoon, you will have to wear something pretty, so we can put a dress in the case. On Sunday, I don't know exactly what we will be doing, so we can pack something casual. That night, we will be flying home, so you can wear pjs.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Would you like to put the Pull Ups in your bag, or would you like them in mine and Mommy's bag?'

'You can put them in my bag Daddy.'

'Good girl baby.'

After Alex had helped chosen her clothes and watched Jerry pack them, he looked at her. 'Are you tired baby?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'It wouldn't surprise me. You get tired while shopping and you missed nap time. Go and put a Pull Up on and you can take it now.'

'I done it Daddy.' Alex walked to Jerry, and he helped her climb into her bed.

'Have a good sleep baby.'

'Bye Daddy.'

On Thursday, near the end of school, Miss Fielding was talking to the kindergarten class. 'So, what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?' A few children raised their hands. 'Katie?'

'I am going to the fun fair.'

'Wow. Danielle?'

'I'm going to the cinema.'

'Ok. Nathan?'

'I am going to a baseball game.'

'Cool. Alex?'

'I am flying to Florida.'

'That is exciting! I hope you all have a good weekend. Go and get your things, and then come and sit back on the carpet so Miss Morgan can call you when your parents arrive.'

'Alex, your Mommy's here.' Miss Morgan called over to the children. Alex hugged Harper and walked to the door before running outside.

'Mommy!'

'Hello baby!' Theresa took Alex's hand and walked beside Justin on the way home.

'Mommy, my feet hurt!' Alex whined.

'Baby, look how close we are to home. Can't you walk that short amount?' Theresa helped Alex see the Sub Shop, which was only a few metres away.

'Hmm... Ok Mommy.'

'Wake up Alex!' Jerry woke his daughter up at five the next morning.

She blinked a few times. 'It's still dark Daddy.' She commented.

'I know baby. It's Florida day!'

'Yay!'

'We are going to get dressed, eat breakfast, and then leave for the airport.'

'Ok Daddy.'

After breakfast, a taxi arrived, and Jerry helped the driver load the car boot with the family's belongings while Theresa helped Alex into the requested child's car seat, and Max into the toddlers' one. They also took the pram and their hand luggage bags. When they got out of the car, Alex complained. 'Daddy, I'm tired.'

'Ok baby. You'll have to wait until we get past check-in, because you will need to pull your case along, so I can't pick you up.'

'B-b-b-but Daddy!' Alex began to cry.

'You really are tired. I can't help it baby.'

'I'll pull her case Dad.' Justin offered.

'Thank you son. Hear that Alex? Come here baby.' Alex ran over to Jerry, and he picked her up with one hand and pulled his case along with the other.

'Thanks Justin.' Alex smiled down at him as the Russo's joined the check-in queue.


	5. Barney the Dinosaur

They joined the other passengers to board the plane. Alex was sitting by the window, next to Jerry, and then there was the aisle. In the middle, there was Theresa, on the side nearest Jerry, Max in the centre, then Justin. 'Alex, baby, you have to suck this sweetie. And carry on sucking it until I tell you to.' Jerry told her.

'Why Daddy?' She asked with interest.

'Because if you don't, then your ears will hurt.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex took the sweet and kept it in her mouth.

'You can eat it now baby.' Jerry told his daughter when the airplane had reached the sky. Alex consumed the sweet.

'Thank you Daddy.'

A few minutes later, Alex spoke up. 'Daddy, I feel sick!'

'Ok baby.' He helped undo her seat belt and lifted her on to his lap. He also reached into the pocket placed in the back of the seat in front of him. 'If you are going to be sick, do it in here baby.' He held a paper sick bag in front of her face. She promptly threw up into it. Jerry rubbed her back soothingly until she fell asleep. He leaned over the aisle. 'Looks like Alex suffers from air travel sickness.'

'Oh no. At least she is now asleep.' Theresa said in sympathy.

Jerry placed Alex back in her seat and put her seatbelt on before the plane started to descend to land. He carried her out of the plane and into the airport. When the family's belongings came around the conveyor belt, Theresa handed Max to Justin while she unfolded the pram, then he placed the toddler in. Jerry also placed the girl into the pram. The family got through security with no problems, and then they caught a cab before going to collect the reserved car that they had rented. They drove to the hotel they were staying at and changed before going to their extended family's home.

'Daddy, where are we going?' Alex asked as he drove towards the destination.

'We are going to see Maddie and the rest of the family before tomorrow.' Jerry told her.

'Really Daddy? Are we nearly there?'

'Yes baby.'

When they arrived at the home, the door opened and Maddie, her younger brother, and her parents, who Justin and Alex called 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', came out. The Russo's hugged each one of them separately. They went into the garden and the adults sat down.

'Alex, would you like to see my dress for tomorrow?' Maddie suggested to the five year old.

'Yes please.' She nodded eagerly, and Maddie took her hand.

'So, Theresa, how have you all been?' Amy, Maddie's mother, asked.

'We have been ok. Well, Alex had a couple of bad weeks at the start of the month, but she met a new friend, which lifted her spirits immensely.'

'What happened?'

'Now that is a long story. During her first week of kindergarten, she wet herself, and that caused her class to bully her. That in its self caused a change in Alex, as she became slightly violent and hit a member of the class. She then caught Chicken Pox. After she had the accident, her teacher advised Jerry that Alex may wet the bed, so recommended us to make her wear Pull Ups, which she currently wears most of the time, as she tends to sleep quite a bit.'

'How did she take having to wear them?'

'At first, she wasn't happy, and started with a tantrum. Then she became embarrassed, but she has become used to the idea, and even agreed to take them in her own luggage.'

'That's sweet. Boys, why don't you go and play basketball for a little bit?'

'Ok Mom.' Matt, Amy's son replied as he and Justin ran to the driveway.

'What are you planning for the morning?' Amy continued.

'Now that Alex is old enough, we are taking her and Justin to swim with some dolphins.'

'They should enjoy that.'

'Yes. Don't say anything though, it is a surprise.'

'Ok. When is your flight on Sunday?'

'At about half eleven in the night. We are planning on going to the Universal Studios on the day pass before we go, also a surprise.'

'That sounds fun. If you enjoy it, you can all come and stay here for a week or two and explore the whole park.'

'Really? Thank you!'

'That's what family does, right? Before you go, we are having a barbeque on Sunday evening, if you will join us.'

'We will actually, thanks.'

For the next few hours, Maddie and Matt entertained the Russo children as Amy and her husband amused the adult guests. Suddenly, Alex emerged in front of Jerry. 'Daddy, I'm tired! Can I sit on your lap please?'

'Yes baby. We're going soon anyway.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex said to him as he lifted her on top of him. She gave a small smile to Theresa before falling to sleep.

The next day, before waking up the children, Jerry and Theresa were checking that they had everything that they needed. 'Do you have their swimming stuff?' Jerry asked Theresa as he found his own things.

'Yes Jerry. Can you pass me the towels please?'

'Here you go. They are going to re-wear the clothes that they are going to put on this morning, right?'

'Yep. I've packed spare clothes for Alex, as well as a couple of Pull Ups. Oh, and the camera.'

'All set then.' Jerry went to wake up his elder children as Theresa prepared Max.

In the car, Alex and Justin were looking out of the window, wondering about the day ahead. 'Daddy, where are we going?' Alex asked, more inquisitive than her older brother.

'It's a surprise baby.'

'Ok Daddy.'

When the rented car arrived, Justin noticed where they were before Alex did. 'Are we going to see a dolphin show?' He guessed.

'Yes Justin. We are going to see a show and then go souvenir shopping.' Jerry answered.

'Sounds great.'

They walked into the dolphin pool building, sat down, and enjoyed a twenty minute show. At the end, they sat down until everyone had left. When an attendant walked over to them, Justin started to figure out what was about to happen.

'Hello, are you Alex and Justin?' the young women spoke to the children. Alex nodded, surprised that the lady knew her name, and Justin smiled excitedly. 'Your Mom and Dad set up a surprise. You are going to swim with the dolphins!'

'Yay!' Alex jumped up and down happily

'Oh my gosh! Thank you guys!' Justin gushed happily.

'I am going to do it with you, because Mom has to look after Maxie.' Jerry told them. The woman led them into the changing rooms, and Jerry helped Alex while Justin got changed.

They all walked out and got into the large pool. With Theresa watching and taking many photos, they swam with and were pulled around the pool by the dolphins. When they had to get out of the pool, Alex was not happy. 'I don't wanna get out Daddy!' She whined.

'Come on Alexandra. Get out now.'

'No.' Alex refused. Jerry just lifted her out. 'Daddy! Lemme go!'

'You need a time out. Let's get dried and changed, and then we can drive back to the hotel.'

'No Daddy!'

'Do you want two time outs?'

'No Daddy, I'm sorry.'

'Ok, but you will still get your first one.'

'Ok Daddy.'

As the car stopped in the hotel car park, Jerry carried Alex inside. 'Alexandra, I want you to sit here.' He placed her on a chair from the room and turned it towards the corner. He watched her until she curled up and fell asleep. When he realized that, he walked over to her, picked her up, and put her into bed.

Twenty minutes later, he woke her up. 'Baby, you need to get up.'

'Why Daddy?'

'Because we are going out for lunch. I need to change your Pull Up before we go.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex got changed then walked with her family out to the hotel car park. Jerry drove them all to a local diner, and then Theresa, Justin and he got out of the car. Theresa found Alex had fallen back to sleep, so unstrapped her and picked her up while Jerry took care of Max. The Russos sat down at a table.

'Alex, you need to eat baby.' Theresa roused her daughter.

'I wanna sleep Mommy!'

'I know you do baby, but you have to eat a little bit at least.'

'But I'm not hungry Mommy.'

'You don't have to eat a lot baby.'

'Ok Mommy.'

'What would you like baby?' Alex shrugged. 'Ok. How about we order you a small portion of fries, and then you can go back to sleep after eating them.'

'Yes Mommy.' When the food came, the girl picked at her food, so she was still eating them sleepily when the rest of the table had finished. 'Can I stop yet Mommy?'

'Yes baby. Come and sit on my lap baby.'

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex went to Theresa and fell asleep on her lap.

A few hours later, Theresa and Alex walked into Maddie's quinceanera, holding hands, with Justin next to them, and Jerry just behind them, carrying Max. Suddenly, Alex leaned closely to Theresa and hugged her tightly. The woman picked her up. 'What's wrong baby?'

Alex spoke into her ear. 'It's scary Mommy!'

'Why is it scary?'

'There's lots of people Mommy!' Alex hid her face in her mother's neck. 'I wanna go home.'

'No baby, we're not going home yet. Anyway, there is no need to be scared, it's mostly family that is here to see Maddie. Come on, let's go and say hello to everybody.' Alex shook her head. 'Ok, well I'm going, so you'll have to get down.' The girl started to panic.

'No Mommy! I'll go with you!'

'Ok baby, let's go.' When they met most of the family, Alex only lifted her head to say hi while they commented to Theresa that Alex and Justin had grown since they had last been seen. Those who had never met Alex at all spoke of how cute they thought she looked, although many did not believe that she was five, due to her small frame.

'Ok, everyone, please go to your seats. Madison will be in here in a couple of minutes.' Amy called out into the room. Theresa walked over to the table where the Russos were placed, and put Alex on her seat.

'Mommy!' She whined. 'I wanna sit with you.'

'Alex, don't whine please. We're on the same table, so we are sitting together.' Alex pouted as Theresa took Max from Jerry to hold him. When she noticed this, she climbed off her chair and ran around to him.

'Daddy, can I sit on your lap please?'

'Of course baby.' He lifted her on to his lap, and she turned and stuck her tongue out at Theresa. 'Alexandra! That was very rude! Why did you do that?' Jerry asked his daughter.

'She was a meanie!'

'Alexandra, by sticking your tongue out at Mommy, you were being a meanie, not her.' Jerry explained to her.

'She was a meanie first!'

'You are ruining it for everyone. Either say sorry, or you and I can go back to the hotel for the afternoon.' Alex's eyes widened.

'I'm sorry Mommy! I'll be good Daddy!'

'Thank you baby. I'm glad to hear it.' Jerry hugged Alex as Theresa smiled at the apology.

'Here comes Madison!' Amy called out. Everyone in the room automatically stood up, and when Maddie walked in, it was silent for a moment before the only sound was of compliments towards her and her dress. She was wearing a baby pink prom style dress, which reached her knees. Once they sat down, Alex looked at Theresa.

'Mommy, why are you crying?' She asked, worried.

'Don't worry baby, they're good tears.' Theresa replied. Alex glanced at Jerry, confused.

'Baby, Mommy's happy because it reminds her of when she was younger.' He explained.

'Ok Daddy.'

When all the traditional elements of a Quinceanera had been done, the actual party got underway. The fathers of Alex and Maddie, Jerry and Chris, stood by the bar, enjoying a soda each and chatting, when Alex came up to them. 'Daddy!' She tapped him on the leg, clearly in distress. As soon as he picked her up, she started to cry.

'Alex, calm down baby.' Once she had stopped sobbing as much as she had been, he spoke again. 'Ok, now tell me what happened.' Although she was still crying, Alex was able to answer quietly.

'He was mean to me!'

'Who was baby? Justin?' She shook her head. 'You need to tell me Alex.' She pointed to a table a few metres away from the trio. 'Matt?' The girl nodded, and Chris started to pay more attention than he had been beforehand. 'Ok baby, so how was Matt mean to you?' Jerry continued.

'He was playing with Justin, and I asked if I could play, and Justin said yes, but Matt said no, and said I am a baby, I said that I'm not, and he pushed me.'

'Ok. Take a deep breath. Is that all that happened?' Jerry tried to establish what had occurred. She nodded. 'Are you sure that's what took place?'

'Yes Daddy.' Alex reassured him, in a frustrated voice, annoyed at all the questions he was asking. He wiped her eyes of tears, and then kissed her forehead.

'Meet me just outside Jerry. We need to talk to the boys.' Chris said to him before heading towards the table where they sat.

Jerry carried Alex out of the doors and stood there for a moment before Chris, Matt, and Justin walked out. The young girl put her head in her father's neck, not wanting to see or be seen by her cousin. 'Matthew, tell me what happened with Alex.' Chris ordered him.

'Well, me and Justin were playing cards, and Alex came and started to annoy us. She sat next to us and kept interfering. I didn't want her to play, and I commented to Justin that she was babyish. Then she got down, and as she walked off, I accidently bumped her with my elbow, but she fell down.' Matt answered nervously.

'Go and sit down until I call you back. I need to talk to Justin. And Matthew, I know when you are lying.' Matt ran back into the room, regretting the decision he made to lie. 'Justin, can you tell me what happened in your words please?' Chris turned his attention to the more honest boy, getting down to his level to make him feel more at ease.

'Ok. Matt and I were playing cards, as he said, and Alex was sitting next to me, just watching. She wasn't bugging us at all. When we finished one game, she asked to play, and I agreed, but Matt didn't want her to. She looked like she was going to cry, and she went towards Dad, but he just said 'baby' to her meanly. Alex stopped, turned to him, and tried to tell him that she wasn't. He pushed her once, and she nearly fell, but somehow, she stopped herself.'

'Just like Alex's explanation. Thanks buddy.' Chris went inside to get his son.

'Well done for telling the truth Justin.' Jerry spoke to him proudly.

'Thanks Dad. I couldn't lie about him nearly hurting Alex.'

'Good boy. Anyway, would you like a drink son?'

'Yes please Dad.' The Russos headed towards the bar as Chris and Matt came out, with Chris pulling on Matt's arm angrily.

'Justin, what would you like?' Jerry asked his eldest son.

'Coke please Dad.'

'Ok. Alex, would you like a drink?'

She looked up from being half asleep. 'Huh?'

'Would you like a drink baby?' Jerry repeated.

'No thank you Daddy.'

'Are you sure? You haven't drunk a lot today.'

'I'm sure Daddy.' She confirmed before noticing Maddie walk towards them.

'Hi guys. Alex, come and meet my friends.' The older girl smiled at Alex, who got placed on her feet on the floor by her father.

Maddie took Alex's hand and walked quickly to her table. She sat down and pulled her younger cousin on top of her. 'This is Anna, Mary, and Katherine. And this is my little cousin Alex.'

'Hello!' Alex said enthusiastically.

'So, Alex, how old are you?' Anna asked.

'I'm five. How old are you?' The other girls laughed, but Anna was still looking at Alex seriously.

'I'm fourteen. Come on, let's go and dance.'

'Ok! You're nice.' Alex jumped off Maddie's knees and ran to the dance floor beside Anna before the others joined them. They danced together for ten minutes, when a member of the family came to talk to Maddie and Alex.

'Ernesto!' Maddie greeted Theresa's brother and her second cousin.

'Hi Maddie, how are you?'

'I'm really good, thank you. Thanks for coming!'

'It's an honour!'

'Uncle Ernesto!' Alex got his attention, rubbing her eyes.

'Alex!' He picked her up and kissed her nose. She burst out laughing. 'Are you tired?' She shook her head. 'Ok, carry on dancing with your new friends then.' He tried to put her down.

'NO!' She shouted.

'You are tired. Say goodbye and I'll take you to Mommy.'

'Kay. Bye Anna, bye Mary, bye Katherine, see you later Maddie.'

'Bye!' The teenagers called to her. Ernesto turned around, and Alex put her head on his shoulder and sucked her thumb.

'Hi Theresa! I bought Alex here. She was getting tired while dancing with Maddie and her friends.' Ernesto sat next to his sister.

'There my friends too!' Alex interrupted quietly.

'You made some new friends?' Theresa asked, causing Alex to nod in response. 'That is great! Thank you Ernesto. How are you?'

'Oh, I'm good thanks. How are you?'

'Ok. Come on baby.' Theresa took Alex from Ernesto.

'I've got to go. My flight is first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be in New York in a few weeks, so I'll see you then.'

'Ok, have a good flight.'

'Thank you. Goodbye Alex.' Ernesto kissed her on the nose again before leaving.

'I'm thirsty Mommy.' Alex said.

'What would you like to drink baby? No soda, it's too late.'

'Ok Mommy. Can I have orange juice please?'

'Of course baby. Wait here and I'll come back with it.'

'No Mommy!'

'Why not Alex?'

'Because I wanna stay with you.'

'Look, I'll not be gone for long. You can stay here.'

'If I have to Mommy.'

'Good girl baby.' Theresa went towards the bar. Alex started to cry, although Theresa was out of earshot.

Theresa came back with drinks for her and Alex, and noticed her crying. 'Alex! What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?' She picked her up and sat down with her on her lap.

'You...You left me!'

'Stop crying baby. I went to get your drink. I wasn't long. I think you are a bit too tired. Drink your orange juice, and then you can go to the bathroom before going to sleep. It is past your bedtime.'

'Ok Mommy.' Alex carefully picked up her drink and drank some of it. 'I don't want any more Mommy.'

'Ok darling. Let's go to the bathroom.' Theresa whispered in her daughter's ear. 'Do you have a Pull Up on?' to which Alex nodded. 'Ok baby.' She carried Alex to the bathroom, and on the way back, the girl fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Jerry walked over, carrying a sleeping Max. 'Hey Theresa, I think it's time to go home, what with these two being asleep. It's quite late for them.'

'Ok. What time is it?'

'Its 9.00.'

'9? It is late. Ok, let's swap Alex and Max, and then get Justin.'

'Ok. Here you go.' Jerry handed Theresa Max and took Alex.

The Russo parents took their children to Madison and her family to say goodbye. 'Alex, you need to say goodbye.' Jerry woke her up.

'Do I have to Daddy?' Alex whined sleepily.

'Yes baby. If you don't, then it is rude.'

'But Maxie doesn't Daddy!'

'Baby, he's younger. He can't be woken up like a big girl like you.' Jerry explained to Alex, who beamed at being called a 'Big Girl'.

'Ok Daddy.' They approached Maddie, and as Theresa was before them, she already knew that they were leaving.

'Bye Alex. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jerry.' She hugged them.

'Bye bye Maddie.' Alex answered softly.

'Goodbye Maddie. See you tomorrow afternoon.' Jerry told her.

They next moved towards Amy and Chris, who squeezed Matt's shoulder. 'Bye Jerry, bye Alex.' The couple said separately to them. Alex waved back, already half asleep.

'Bye guys, bye Matt.' Jerry spoke.

'Goodbye Jerry.' Matt replied before receiving another squeeze from Chris. 'And, Alex, sorry for being mean and hurting you earlier.'

'Ok Matt.' Alex whispered groggily. She fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Jerry woke up Alex after waking up Justin. 'Alex, time to get up.'

'Good morning Daddy! Hello Mommy!' Alex ran over to Theresa, who was sitting next to Justin on his bed, and sat on her lap. 'Hi Justin.'

'Hey Alex. Dad, what are we doing today?' Justin asked.

'We are going to a theme park for the day!' Jerry replied vaguely.

'That is awesome! Thank you!' Justin grinned happily.

'What's a theme park Mommy?' Alex turned around and enquired.

'A theme park is a place that has rides in it. It's a bit like a big fun fair.' Theresa explained.

'Oh ok. Thank you Mommy.'

'And, we are going to see a show while we are there.' Jerry spoke, preparing the children for the surprise. 'We are going to watch 'Barney' Live.' Alex gasped.

'That's my favourite show Daddy!'

'I know baby. I realize that it's a bit babyish for you Justin, but Alex has had a bad month.'

'Ok Dad. I might enjoy it anyway.' Justin laughed.

'Let's get you dressed, and then we can go down for breakfast.' Theresa told Justin and Alex.

'Oh my gosh.' Justin whispered excitedly when he realized where they were. Alex tried to look at the sign to try and figure it out for herself, but she couldn't see properly, and from what she could see, she didn't fully understand what she was reading.

'What does it say Justin?' She asked her brother.

'It says: Welcome to Universal Resort, Orlando.' When it had sunk in, Alex's eyes widened.

'Wow! Thank you Mommy and Daddy!'

'Ok baby. We're need to find a parking space, and then we can go in. Jerry, there's one.' Theresa pointed out.

When the car was parked, Jerry got out and helped Alex climb out of her child seat. 'Daddy, can you carry me please?'

'We've only just got out the car. Even Max is not being carried.' Jerry pointed out his youngest child toddling around next to the pram. 'Why do you want to be carried anyway baby?'

'Because I want to be with you Daddy.'

'We are together baby. Hold my hand, and then we can be even closer.'

'But I wanna be carried Daddy!'

'Maybe later. Come on, give me your hand.' Jerry said to Alex firmly. She pouted and reluctantly raised her hand for him to take.

The family walked through the entrance, and with their pre-booked tickets, it didn't take too long. They walked for five minutes before they came to a ride. 'Dad, can we go on this please?' Justin pleaded with Jerry.

'Yes, of course we can.' He bent down to Alex. 'Baby, would you like to go on this ride with me and Justin?' She looked upwards.

'No Daddy. It looks scary.'

'Ok. Make sure you stay with Mommy, ok?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'Good girl. Come on then son.' Jerry and Justin joined the queue as Theresa sat on a nearby bench.

'Mommy, can I sit on your lap?'

'Yes darling. Let me put Max in the pram, and then you can get on.'

'Ok Mommy.'

A few minutes later, Justin ran from the exit of the ride, with Jerry just behind him.

'Did you enjoy that Justin?' Theresa asked him. He nodded.

'It was amazing.' When Jerry came up to them, Alex pointed to another ride.

'Daddy, can we go on that?'

'Ok. Theresa, would you like to go on it with her?'

'Actually, yes please. You coming Justin?' She answered. He smiled and nodded.

'Let's go!' Alex rushed them.

'One minute Alex. We are going to stroll over there together, so you need to let Daddy pick up his things.'

'I wanna go now!' Alex shouted.

'Alexandra, if you want to go on the ride, then you will stop shouting and wait.' Jerry scolded her.

'Yes Daddy, I'm sorry.'

'Ok baby.'

'Can you pick me up now Daddy?'

'Not yet baby.'

'Why not?' She whined.

'Alexandra, this is your last chance. Stop complaining.'

'Sorry Daddy.' Alex hugged her father, and then the family walked over to the ride.

Theresa took Alex's hand and joined the ride's queue with Justin. When they neared the front, they noticed that there were only two seats in a row. 'Mommy, can I sit with Justin please?' Alex asked.

'Ask him baby.'

'Justin, can I sit with you?'

'Yeah, ok.' He accepted her.

'Thank you Justin.' They got to the front of the queue, and Theresa lifted Alex into a seat next to Justin before sitting in one herself behind them. When it had finished, she helped Alex off the ride.

'Mommy, can you pick me up please?' The girl asked.

'Ok baby.' Theresa lifted her up and took her down the steps leading to the exit.

'Thank you Mommy.'

'Alex, did you have fun on that ride?' Jerry asked her as they approached him.

'Yes Daddy. What are we doing now?'

'We are going to see the Barney show now.'

'Ok Daddy. Mommy, can you put me down please?'

'Ok darling. Do not run off though Alex.' Theresa warned her.

'I won't do Mommy.'

'Promise?'

'I promise Mommy.' Theresa put Alex down and grabbed her hand.

During the show, Alex clapped and sang along with all the songs. When it finished, Alex wanted to be picked up again, which Jerry complied. 'Daddy, I'm tired.'

'Well, we are going to eat lunch now, so you may feel more awake after that.'

'Ok Daddy.'

The family ate lunch at Kentucky Fried Chicken, and afterwards, Jerry spoke to his daughter. 'Are you still tired baby?'

'Not a lot Daddy. Can we go on that?' Alex pointed at a merry-go-round.

'Ok baby.'

'I'm going to talk to the operator, to see if he can look after the pram.' Theresa said to her husband.

'Ok. We'll be here.'

'Bye bye Mommy!' Alex called after her mom as she walked off.

Mrs Russo came back a couple of minutes later, without the pram, holding Max. 'Mommy!' Alex shouted excitedly.

'Hello baby. The man has a storage place for prams and strollers, so it is there.' Theresa explained.

'Ok Theresa. Quick, there's not much of a queue.' Jerry told the family. They all walked quickly, and were able to get on the ride while there was still room. 'Alex, would you like to get on your own horse, or would you like to get on a bigger one with me?'

'Can I get on one with you please Daddy?' Alex held tightly on to Jerry, who was still holding her.

'Of course baby.'

'Thank you Daddy.'

After the ride, Jerry lifted his daughter of the horse they were on. Theresa, Max, and Justin had already got off, and were waiting for the pair. Suddenly, Jerry shouted out to Theresa. 'Theresa, grab Alex!' Theresa reached out and took hold of her wrist.

'Alexandra, we have told you all day not to run off, and then you go and run off. As soon as we get the pram back, you will be in there for a time out.' Theresa told her off.

'No Mommy! I'm sorry! I don't need a time out.'

'By arguing, you are telling me that you do need one.' Theresa held her hand tightly.

'Mommy, I'm hot.' Alex whimpered. Theresa reached into her large bag and gave Alex her sun hat.

'Here you go Alex.'

'Thank you Mommy.'

'Ok Alex. Right, into the pram then.' Theresa instructed the girl as Jerry pushed it up to them.

'Yes Mommy.' Alex climbed in and Theresa bent down to strap her in.


	6. Bad Matthew

Jerry and Justin were playing a fair ground game when Alex's time out finished. Theresa lifted her out of the pram and stood the girl in front of her. 'Alex, the reason why Daddy and I were angry with you was because if you run away from us, then a scary person may take you and hurt you. That would hurt Daddy, Justin and I, in our hearts.' Alex's eyes widened, and her face became pale.

'M-m-mommy, I'm sorry!' She started crying hard. Theresa pulled her into a hug.

'Calm down baby, it's ok, you've had a time out already. Stop crying.'

'I can't Mommy!' Theresa rubbed her back soothingly. 'I love you Mommy!'

'I love you too baby. Look, here comes Daddy!' Alex ran over to him.

'I'm sorry Daddy! I won't run away from you again.' She burst into a fresh round of tears.

'Baby, I forgive you, don't worry.' Jerry picked her up and calmed her down. 'I won you this baby.' He gave her a toy cat.

'Thank you Daddy!' She cuddled up to it, rubbed her eyes, and sucked her thumb.

'Are you tired baby?' She shook her head, her eyelids drooping. 'You can sleep; it's past your naptime.' She nodded and fell asleep. He placed her back in the pram carefully.

When Alex woke up, she looked around until she saw Jerry. 'Daddy, can I get out of the pram please?'

'Ok baby.' Jerry lifted her out and sat her on his lap. 'Are you still tired baby?'

'No Daddy. Daddy, where's Mommy?'

'She's gone on a ride with Justin.'

'Which one Daddy?'

'That one over there.' Alex looked at the ride which Jerry pointed out.

'Daddy, that looks scary!'

'I know. Justin was brave enough to go on it with Mommy.'

'Can we go on that? It looks fun!'

'The log flume? Are you sure baby? You may find it scary.'

'I'm sure. Maybe Justin will come on with us Daddy!'

'Maybe. Ask him when he comes back.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Justin, will you come on that with me and Daddy?' Alex pointed to the ride.

'Yes please Alex.'

'Come on then kids, let's go.' Jerry took each of their hands and walked them to the back of the long queue. Twenty minutes later, Alex complained.

'Daddy, I'm bored.' She whined. 'And my feet hurt. Can you pick me up please Daddy?'

Jerry agreed, and put her on his hip. 'Baby, look how close we are to the front. There is no reason to be bored, ok?'

'Ok Daddy. Thank you.'

On the ride, Justin sat at the front, with Jerry at the back, holding on to Alex, who sat directly in front of him. They all came off drenched. 'Daddy, we're wet.' Alex laughed.

'Yes, yes we are. Baby, go and hug Mommy. You too Justin.'

'But then she'll be wet Daddy!'

'Exactly!' Jerry grinned.

'Ok Daddy.' Alex said unsteadily. She and Justin ran up to her and hugged her.

'Erm, hello guys. Why am I wet now?' Theresa raised her eyebrows.

'Daddy told us to hug you!'

'Oh, ok darling. Thanks Jerry.' She said sarcastically, before kissing him.

'Ew! Mommy!' Alex scrunched her nose, causing the couple to laugh. 'Can I have a ice cream please Daddy?'

'Hmm, I think that would be ok baby.' The family walked over to the parks ice cream hut, and Jerry picked Alex up so she could see. 'Alex, what would you like?'

'That please Daddy.' She put her finger roughly on the picture of an ice cream sandwich.

'Ok baby. Justin, what about you?'

'Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone please?'

'Right, ok.' Jerry spoke with Theresa for a bit. 'Alex, Justin, go with Mommy to that bench and wait there. Stay with her Alex.'

'I will do Daddy.'

'Here's your ice cream Justin. And here is yours Alex.' Jerry gave them their respective foods.

'Thank you Daddy.'

'Ok baby. Well done for staying with Mommy.' Jerry commended her. 'We've got to go soon.'

'Why Daddy?'

'Because we've got to pack, then drive to Auntie Amy and Uncle Chris's house.'

'Ok Daddy. What are we doing now?'

'That's up to you and Justin. We can either do the maze over there, or we can go in the museum.'

'The maze.' The siblings said simultaneously.

'I think that's settled then. After you've finished, then we are going into the shop.' Jerry concluded.

'Nothing more than $5.' Theresa told the children.

'Yes Mom.' Justin obeyed.

'Alex, stay with Daddy.'

'Yes Mommy. Daddy, will you help me?'

'I was going to baby. Shall we see what you want then?' Jerry guided her. Alex pulled him towards the Barney merchandise. They browsed the goods for a few minutes before Alex made her choice.

'How much is the pencil case Daddy?'

'It is $3.99.'

'That's under $5, right Daddy?'

'Right baby. We'll go pay, then you, me, and Justin can go to the maze.'

'Ok Daddy.' After they had paid, Theresa stayed behind in the gift shop while they walked to the attraction.

'Alex, only go where I can see you, ok.'

'Where is that Daddy?' Alex asked innocently.

'Do not go around any corners without me.'

'That's not fair Daddy!'

'You can go back to Mommy instead if you want.'

'No Daddy! I'll be good.'

'Ok. If you go around a corner without me, then you will have to stay behind with me and hold my hand.'

'Ok Daddy, I'll let you see me.'

'Good girl.'

'Alex! Slow down.' Jerry called after her.

'But Daddy, you can see me!' She called back to him.

'Come back here now!' Alex ran to him.

'Yes Daddy?'

'Stop arguing with me. Slow down and wait for me and Justin, or stay and hold my hand.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex went a few paces in front of her father. She unexpectedly tripped up and fell over. 'Daddy!' She wailed, before bawling her eyes out.

'Ok baby, I'm here, don't worry.' Jerry raised her and let her weight rest on his right hip. She promptly wrapped her legs around him. The family nearly completed the maze by Jerry letting Alex and Justin take turns choosing which way they went. They finally saw the end.

'Daddy, can I run to the end please?'

'Yes baby. See if you can catch up with Justin.'

'I'll try Daddy.' She ran up to him, then proceeded to start up the stairs of the 'Victory Bridge'. Unfortunately, she tripped up again. 'Ahhh! Daddy!' She started to cry again.

'Baby, stay there.' Jerry jogged over to her and bent down in front of her. 'Where does it hurt Alex?' She pointed at her elbow. Jerry kissed it gently. 'There! All better.'

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex whispered, still shedding tears. He picked her up and took her out of the maze.

'Oh Alex! What happened darling?' Theresa asked when she saw the state of Alex's teary face.

'I got hurt Mommy!'

'How did you get hurt Alex?'

'I tripped.'

'Twice.' Jerry interrupted.

'Ok baby. Let's sit down, then I can put a band aid on your elbow.'

'Ok Mommy.' Jerry sat Alex down on a bench.

'There you go baby.' Theresa lovingly applied pressure on the plaster to help it stick, and then cleaned Alex's face with a baby wipe.

'Thank you Mommy. Can you carry me?'

'Yes baby. We're going now anyway'

'Ok Mommy.' Theresa carried her to the car and secured her into the child seat.

Jerry drove them to the hotel to pack up. He found Alex asleep. 'Do you think I should wake her Theresa?'

'No, let her sleep through. It's been a long day, and it still isn't over. She'll probably have more fun around Amy's house if she's fully awake.'

'That's smart.' Jerry half-joked. He put Alex and Max into the pram, and the Russo's walked in to the building so the parents could pack up. When he had packed all of the family's things up with Theresa and Justin, Jerry drove the car to the rental company. 'Here is your car back.'

'I hope you had a good weekend. Thank you for using our car.' The manager chatted to Jerry while Theresa gathered the bags and put her sleeping children in the pram, with the help of her other child. She also called a taxi.

They all arrived at their family's home, although Alex was still asleep. 'Justin, go and tell Amy and Chris that we are here.' Theresa directed him. 'And take Max with you.'

'Ok Mom.' Two minutes later, Chris came out to help the adults. He noticed Alex asleep in the pram. 'Hi Theresa, Jerry. Would you like me to take Alex?'

'Hey Chris. Yes please, that would be helpful.' Jerry approved of his help. He came back soon after. 'She's all tucked up in Madison's bed.'

'Thank you. I've just got to put this bag with the others; Theresa is already in the back garden.'

'Ok.' Chris walked into his back yard and walked over to his daughter. 'Maddie, Alex is asleep in your bed. Is that ok?'

'Yep, that's fine Dad. Oh, hey Jerry.' She responded as Jerry joined them.

'Hi. Alex has been asleep for about an hour, and she already had a nap today, so I don't know how long she'll be in your room for.'

'Ok, however long is fine.' Maddie smiled.

Jerry sat down, followed by Theresa. 'Do you think it's too early to put Alex in her Pj's Jerry?' She asked.

'I'm not sure. Which ones do you have?'

'I packed her onesie for the flight, the one without the feet; it would be that. She might be too hot in that.'

'Maybe; however, she feels the cold a lot, and being early evening, she may get chilly.'

'Ok. I think I will put her in it.'

'Great. Oh look, she's here now.' Jerry became aware of his daughter coming towards them.

'Mommy, can I have a cuddle?' Alex mumbled with sleep in her voice.

'Sure baby.' Theresa lifted her on top of her knees and embraced her middle child. 'Are you ok Alex?'

'Yes Mommy.'

'Was Maddie's bed comfortable baby?' The girl nodded.

'I'm cold Mommy!' Alex whined. Theresa looked at Jerry knowingly.

'Baby, would you like to be in your onesie? You'll be warmer.'

'Yes please Mommy.' Theresa carried her back into the house.

They came out together a few minutes later, with Alex in a Barney onesie. She wore a pair of black plimsolls, and her hair was in French braids. 'Thank you Mommy.'

'It's ok baby. Would you like to go sit with Maddie darling?' Alex nodded again, and Theresa took the girl over to the other side of the garden. 'Hi Madison. Alex wanted to sit with you, if that's ok.'

'Yeah, that's fine Theresa. Hey, Alex, do you remember Anna, Mary and Katherine from last night?'

The five year old hid her face in her mother's neck. 'Yes.' She whispered.

'Alex, don't go shy now baby.' Theresa spoke quietly and calmly.

'Yeah Alex! Come on, you can sit on my lap.' Maddie encouraged her. She slowly turned her head.

'Ok Maddie.'

'Good girl. Thanks Maddie.' Theresa put Alex on her feet and walked back to Jerry. Maddie reached out and pulled Alex on top of her.

'Did you have fun today Alex?' The older girl asked. She nodded as an answer.

'What did you do?' Katherine enquired.

'We went to Universal Resort. I got to see a Barney show.'

'That is so cool. I used to love Barney.' Anna informed them.

'It's my favourite program.' Alex said proudly.

'Ugh! My dad just text me.' Mary interrupted. They all looked at her. 'Apparently I have to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Alex, nice meeting you. You look really cute in your onesie.' She walked away, turning back to wave at the kindergartener.

'Yes, really cute.' Alex stiffened in Maddie's arms. 'Cute like a baby, don't you think?' Matt came in front of the pair. The girl whimpered in fear.

'Go away Matthew.' Maddie warned him.

'Or what Madison?' He said her name with emphasis. She leaned over to Anna and whispered in her ear. Anna got up and walked away with purpose. 'You snitched on me Alexandra.' The twelve year old turned back to Alex, who twisted around so she could cuddle up to Maddie more and hide her face. 'You are a RAT. Another word for a snitch.'

'Leave Matt. She's five. She's going to be upset if you hurt her.'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just stay out of this. Can't you speak up for yourself Alex? Just like a baby. Come on.' Matt poked her, and she flinched and stiffened again. This caused the boy to laugh evilly. 'Told you she's a baby. Anyway, Alex, you should be in a crib right now. I think it's past your bedtime. Do you need a fresh diaper?'

'Matt, you've gone too far. Stop.' Maddie told him, knowing about her problems with wetting and having to wear a pull up. She felt Alex start crying.

'No Maddie, I will go as long as I want. Come on baby, say something.'

'SHUT UP MATT!' Katherine interjected. He looked at her in surprise. 'Your sister is right. You have gone too far.'

'STAY OUT OF THIS! Where's your pacifier Alex? And your teddy bear? And everything else a baby needs. Like a bottle. And a blankie. And all that stuff. Where is it? Surely it should be here with you, a baby.'

'Right that's IT Matt. If you don't shut up, then I'll make you.' Katherine said fiercely.

'Who are you, my dad?'

'No. But I am.' Matt felt a hand on his shoulder. 'You are in big trouble. After yesterday, I grounded you, but I thought I could trust you enough to stay at a party for a few hours so you can spend some time with Justin and some family friends. But apparently I made a mistake. Go to your room. And stay there.'

'But Dad.'

'Just go to your room.' When he had left, Chris sat down next to Maddie. 'She ok?' Indicating that he was talking to Alex.

'Well, she's crying like crazy. And she is really tense now, if that's what you mean.'

'Hmm, ok. Thanks for coming to get me Anna.' The teenager smiled. 'Take her into the living room. Katherine, come with me, and we can explain this to her parents. Anna, go with Madison.'

Maddie sat down on a couch, Alex still curled up to her, crying. 'Alex, it's all over. He's in his room now.' She rubbed her cousins back.

'I-I-I think...I think I...' Alex could not complete her sentence.

'What Alex?'

'I don't wanna tell you.'

'Ok, it's fine, you can tell Mommy or Daddy.' They came rushing into the room with Chris and Katherine. Alex, not realizing who it was, stiffened again, her face still hidden.

'Baby, it's just me and Mommy.' Jerry said softly. She untangled herself from Maddie and was lifted onto Jerry.

'Daddy...' She was still sobbing.

'Don't say anything for now baby. Katherine explained everything. How long has she been crying Maddie?'

'Erm, I don't know, around five minutes, maybe ten.'

'Ok. Try and stop crying baby, you will give yourself a sore throat.' Jerry's daughter tried to stop herself. 'Good girl.'

'Come on guys, let's leave them to it.' Chris instructed the teenagers.

'Thank you for everything.'

'Oh, Jerry, Alex wanted to say something to you.' Maddie inputted quickly.

'Thank you Madison. You have been very helpful with Alex.' When they left, Jerry continued. 'Baby, tell us what you wanted to say.'

'I think...I think...I..' She started, willing herself unsuccessfully to continue.

'Yes baby?'

'I think I had an accident in my pull up.' She looked down, ashamed at herself, and started crying again.

'Its fine baby. It is perfectly normal for a five year old to have an accident when someone is being as mean as he was.' Theresa knew what to say.

'Ok Mommy. Can you change it please? It's starting to annoy me.'

'Ok baby, come on then.' Theresa took her up the stairs.

'I want Daddy to come!'

'Daddy has to go find Max.'

'Ok Mommy.' Alex rested her head on Theresa's chest.

Alex rubbed her eyes and started to suck her thumb. 'I'm tired again Mommy.'

'You look it baby. The crying took all your energy. You can go back to sleep if you want darling.'

'Thank you Mommy.' Theresa sat down on Maddie's bed and held on to Alex until she fell asleep. 'Love you baby.'

'Love you too Mommy.' Theresa reached over and gave her daughter her new toy cat that was left in the room from earlier in the day.

'Here you go Alex.'

'Thank you Mommy.' Alex spoke, even as she was falling asleep. Amy came in as she was being tucked in.

'Hey, Anna and Katherine told me what happened. I am so mad at Matthew. Anyway, I brought you the kids old Baby Monitor to make sure nothing will happen, if you want to use it.'

'Erm, yes please. Thanks Amy, that is a big help.' Amy put the Baby Monitor on Maddie's bedside table, and took the receiver downstairs with Theresa. Jerry, Chris, and friends of him and Amy were gathered in the living room.

Suddenly, they heard noises crackling through the Baby Monitor receiver. 'Matt! Give it back!' Alex whined.

'Give what back Alex?'

'Carrie.'

'You named your cat 'Carrie'? Loser.'

'Can I have her back?'

'No. Not unless you do what I say. Now, get out of bed.'

'I don't wanna. Leave me alone. Ouchy!' She started crying. 'Stop already, you're hurting me!'

'Good. Now, get out.' It was silent for a moment, aside from Alex's tears. 'Finally. Now, go and stand there. Don't shake your head at me.' His voice lowered. 'I know you're scared.'

'I-I-I'm not.'

'HA! Now move. Or else.'

'Ow!' There was a light thud. 'Carrie!'

'No. Leave it. Go where I said. Next to the bedside table. Wait, is that a Baby Monitor?'

'I-I-I dunno.'

'Only a baby wouldn't know. Go over there already.'

'Why?'

'Because I said so! You have to the count of three. 1-2-3. Ok, that's it. I warned you.'

'But that wasn't long!'

'Don't argue.' There was a scream, then a big thump, which the adults heard above their heads. Chris quickly got up, telling Alex's parents to stay where they were, as the others heard Alex howl loudly. Theresa gasped.

'Oh, my baby.' Jerry and her whispered in union.

Chris rushed into his daughter's room. 'Matthew! My room, NOW!'

'Yes Dad.' The boy ran away. Chris sat on the floor, leaned against the bed, and sat Alex on top of him.

'Hey sweetie, why are you on the floor?' He rubbed her back to calm her down.

'He...He pushed me off the bed.'

'Ok. It doesn't look like it broke a bone. Where did he hurt you?' She held her arm out, and Chris gently rolled her sleeve up. He inhaled sharply and whispered. 'He gave you a Chinese burn. What is this mark?'

'He pinched me.'

'Don't worry, the hurt will go away.' He stretched over and got her toy. 'Here's Carrie.'

'Thank you Uncle Chris.' Alex whispered.

'Ok. Would you like to see Mommy and Daddy?' She nodded. He placed her on the floor.

'No, don't let me go!'

'It's just so I can get up honey.'

'Oh ok. Thank you.' Alex was lifted up onto his hip.

'You got Carrie?' Alex showed him the cat. 'Good! We can go down then.' Meanwhile, Maddie, Anna, and Katherine were being given the Baby Monitor to listen to the recording of what had happened a few minutes later.

As Chris came down the stairs, Jerry stood up so he could take Alex. 'Oh baby.' She leaned against him as he sat down next to Theresa.

'Mommy, Daddy.'

'Darling, did Uncle Chris take good care of you?' Theresa asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light. Her daughter nodded.

'Alex, show her your arm.' Chris instructed her nicely. She held up her arm and pulled her sleeve back to show the red.

'Does that hurt Alex?'

'A little Mommy.' Theresa rubbed her arm to take out the sting. 'That's better Mommy.'

'Oh good. How do you feel?'

'Great! Uncle Chris made me feel much better Mommy.'

'Baby, that sounds good. Do you want to go see Maddie?' Jerry asked her.

'Yes please Daddy.'

'Ok baby. She's outside. Can you see her?' Alex nodded, jumped off his lap, and then ran in her direction. Jerry and Theresa watched her climb on a chair in between Anna and Katherine, who had just listened to what happened on the monitor.

'Hello!' She called to the older girls before sitting down and crossing her legs.

'Hi Alex! How are you?' Anna asked.

'Good, well, kinda.'

'What's up?'

'Matt was mean to me Anna!'

'Don't listen to him; he's a stinky boy.'

'Haha. Look at my cat!' Alex held up her new toy.

'That is really cool.'

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Katherine enquired, although she knew the answer from the recording.

'It's a girl cat. She's called Carrie. My Daddy won her for me today.'

'What did he do?'

'I don't know. I was in a time out.'

'What did you do Alex?' Maddie laughed.

'I ran away from my Daddy.'

'And you got a time out? Is that all you did?'

'Well, Mommy and Daddy was telling me not to leave them.'

'Oh, so you also disobeyed them. Ok, now I know why you got a time out.' Alex looked at Maddie as if she was crazy.

Ten minutes later, Jerry walked up to the group. 'Alex, we have to go baby.'

'Why Daddy?'

'Because we have to go to the airport to go home.'

'Can't I stay a little bit longer Daddy?'

'No baby, the cab is already here.'

'But I don't wanna go yet Daddy.'

'Alex.' Jerry warned. 'Say goodbye.'

'Bye Katherine and Anna. Bye bye Maddie.' Alex hugged each of them.

'Goodbye Alex.' They said back to her.

'Good girl baby. Auntie Amy gave Mommy some tablets to stop you from being sick on the plane again, so you are having one when we get to the airport.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'You have to sit on my lap in the car Alex.'

'Why can't I sit on a special seat Daddy?'

'Well, the man forgot to put one in the car.'

'Ok Daddy. I want to sit on your lap anyway.'

'Good. Here we are then.' Jerry climbed into the car and held on to Alex.

'Are you ok Alex? Why are you wriggling around?' Jerry asked his daughter.

'The seat belt is hurting Daddy!' She whined.

'Is this better Alex?' He put his hand in between the seatbelt and Alex's shoulder.

'Yes thank you Daddy.'

Theresa gave Alex a tablet for motion sickness. 'Put this in your mouth, then take a sip of water, and swallow both of them, ok?'

'Yes Mommy.' Alex did what she was told to. 'It tasted like strawberries Mommy!'

'Really? Jerry, it says that it may cause drowsiness.'

'I think that it is a good thing, considering the time.'

'I suppose so.'

During the flight, Jerry spoke to Alex. 'Try and fall asleep baby.'

'I can't Daddy. I've tried my hardest.'

'Ok Alex. Why don't you watch a movie?'

'Ok Daddy.' Jerry helped Alex with the headphones and let her choose a movie. After ten minutes, she turned to him. 'Daddy, this film is scary!' He leaned over and turned the film, Kindergarten Cop, off.

'Why did you watch it baby?'

'It said kindergarten!'

'Don't worry baby. It's over now. Here, let me choose you something else.'

'Ok Daddy, thank you.'

'Oh look, there is a Barney movie!'

'Yay Daddy!'

An hour later, Alex pulled the headphones off. 'It's over Daddy.'

'Did you enjoy it?'

'Yup. Can I have a drink please?'

'Ok baby.' Jerry called the flight attendant towards him.

'Yes sir?'

'Do you do warm milk?' The worker nodded.

'But Daddy, I don't want milk. I want soda!' Alex interrupted.

'Alex, it is way too late. If you want a drink, then you will have milk.'

'Yes Daddy.' She complied.

'Good girl. Can I have one of those please?'

'Yes, I'll go and prepare it.' The attendant walked off.

'Thank you. Alex, put down the tray baby.'

'Why Daddy?'

'Because if you are holding the cup, then you will probably spill it.'

'I won't Daddy!'

'You might do Alex, and it is warm, so it will hurt.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Here you go sweetie.' The attendant came back and put Alex's drink on the tray.

'Thank you.' The child smiled.

'Good girl Alex.' Jerry turned to her.

After Alex drank her drink, she looked up at Jerry. 'Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom now.'

'Ok, come on then.' Jerry lifted her up and led her to the bathroom. He carried her back. 'Are you tired yet baby?'

'Kinda. But I can't sleep Daddy!'

'Ok baby, do you want to draw?'

'Yes please Daddy.' Jerry gave her everything she needed.

'Alex, you need to stop drawing now.'

'Why?'

'Because I need to put your seatbelt on.'

'Why Daddy?'

'I really don't want to get into this at this time of night.' Jerry thought before continuing. 'Because the airplane is going to land soon.'

'Why?'

'Because we are nearly in New York.'

'Do we live there Daddy?'

'Of course we do baby.'

'I forgot Daddy.'

'It's because you're tired baby.'

'I know.' Alex whined. 'But when I try to sleep, I feel awake again!'

'It's ok baby


	7. Loser!

In the airport, Alex walked alongside the rest of her family. Suddenly, she saw something that attracted her. 'Alexandra! Come back here! Now!' Jerry called to her.

'But I wanna see that Daddy! It looks nice.'

'Come back here.' Jerry shouted. Alex ran to him.

'Yes Daddy?'

'If you asked me nicely, we could have walked over and looked at the poster. Instead, you ran away from us. I thought you had learnt not to do that when we gave you a time out in the theme park earlier today.'

'Sorry Daddy.'

'Alex, do you promise not to run away again?'

'Yes Daddy, I promise.'

'Ok baby. Now, hold my hand.'

'Why Daddy?'

'To make sure you don't run away again.'

'But I promised Daddy!'

'Just hold my hand Alex.'

'Yes Daddy.' Alex said meekly before lifting her hand up.

'Theresa, Alex is having trouble sleeping. When we get home, go to bed, and I'll stay up with her until she falls asleep.' Jerry turned to his wife in the cab on the way home.

'Ok Jerry. What about Justin?' Theresa indicated the boy that was sleeping on her arm.

'If you wait outside with our things, I'll carry him up.'

'Why can't we lock everything in the shop?'

'I never thought of that. Ok, we can do that then.'

'I'll put Max in bed, and then we can get everything up the stairs. Then I'll go to bed.'

'Ok Theresa.' They did everything that Theresa said while Alex was sitting on a chair, watching them. 'Come on baby, we have to go upstairs now.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex started to drag herself up the stairs sleepily.

'Would you like me to carry you baby?'

'No Daddy, I can do it.'

'Ok Alex.'

Theresa walked behind them. 'Alex, I hope you can sleep. Night darling.'

'Nighty night Mommy.' Alex sat on top of Jerry. 'Daddy, can you read me this?' She handed him the magazine that Theresa had bought her the week before.

'Of course baby.' Jerry answered with a yawn.

It was half four in the morning. 'Daddy, I think I can sleep now.'

'Ok baby. Do you need a new pull up?'

'No Daddy. Where's Carrie?'

'Here baby.' Jerry gave her the cat then picked her up, after which she fell asleep straight away.

In the morning, Jerry woke up to the smell of pancakes. He walked down the stairs. 'Hey Theresa.'

'Jerry, what time did you get to bed?'

'About half four.'

'I called the tablet company; apparently, the tablets can also be stimulants.'

'That would have been useful information.'

'I know. I put in a formal complaint, and they are going to compensate fully.'

'Ok. What are we going to do about school?'

'Well, Alex is itching to go, even though she is nearly asleep in her breakfast. Justin doesn't mind either way.'

'I'm going to call the principal, see what he thinks.' Jerry grabbed the phone. He came back a few minutes later. 'Ok, good news Alex; I explained the situation to the principal, and he said to take them to school. If either of them fall asleep, then the teacher will call us to pick them up.'

'Ok Jerry.' Theresa replied.

'Is that good Daddy?' Alex asked.

'You are very tired. Are you sure you want to go to kindergarten?'

'Yup. So, was it good?'

'What?'

'What the principal said?'

'Oh, yes, you can go in.'

'Yay!' Alex began to fall asleep before waking with a start, causing Jerry and Theresa to snigger.

'Mommy! Don't leave!' Alex cried at the door of her class.

'I thought you wanted to come to school darling?'

'I do.' The girl whined. 'But I want you to stay!'

'Hi Alex, come on, let's go and sit down.' Harper came up to her friend.

'Ok. Bye Mommy!' Alex called, seemingly forgetting about not wanting her to leave.

'Bye Alex. I think that is my signal to leave.' Theresa laughed with Miss Fielding.

'Ok, so I thought that we can do something different this week. We are going to focus on your fathers this week. Today, you will take a letter home with you, asking if they can come in on Friday. And on Thursday, you will have the chance to go to work with them.' Miss Fielding said to the children. They became very excited, and some of them raised their hands up, wanting to ask a question. 'Jessica?'

'What about our Moms?'

'Well, we are going to have a week for them next semester. Yes Katie?'

'What if we don't have a dad?'

'It explains that on the letter.'

'Alex's dad won't come. He doesn't love her!' Gigi giggled with her friends.

'He...he does!' Alex defended herself.

'No he doesn't. That's why he doesn't bring you to school.'

'My Daddy has to look after my baby brother. He can't bring me.'

'You're the baby, not your brother. He just doesn't care about you.' Tears started forming in Alex's eyes.

'Gigi, stop being mean. Alex, go over to Miss Morgan.' Miss Fielding said across the classroom. Alex got up and walked over to the class assistant, who hugged her until she calmed down.

'Miss Morgan, does my Daddy love me?' Alex whispered.

'Do you think he loves you?'

'Erm...yes; he tells me that he loves me every day.' Alex said proudly.

'Then he does love you.'

'Really? Do you promise?'

'I promise Alex. Your Daddy loves you.'

'Ok Miss Morgan.' Alex sat down next to the adult, and Harper joined her.

'Ok, firstly, I want everybody to stand up, one at a time, and tell the class what your dad does. Harper, you first.' Alex's friend stood up.

'My dad performs for people with my mom.'

'That sounds interesting. Next, Alex.'

'My Daddy runs a sandwich shop in Waverly Place.'

'Gigi?'

'My dad is a CEO of a car company.'

Alex looked up at Miss Morgan. 'What's a CEO Miss Morgan?'

'It is a manager of a company.'

'Does that mean my Daddy is a CEO?'

'Erm, yes, I suppose so.'

'Ok.'

'Harper, are you still coming around after school on Friday?' Alex whispered.

'I should be. My Daddy said that he will call your Daddy.'

'Ok. It is going to be good.'

'I know.'

'Alex, Harper, can you stop talking please.' Miss Fielding called over to them.

'Sorry Miss Fielding.' They said together.

A minute later, they started talking again. 'Oh, Alex, did you like Florida?' Harper spoke quietly.

'It was amazing. I got to see a Barney show, and I swam with dolphins.'

'Girls! Stop talking. If I have to tell you again, you will have to sit apart.' Miss Fielding reprimanded them. They lowered their voices even lower and carried on.

'What did you do Harper?'

'I went to the zoo.'

'Really? What animals did you see?'

'Right, Alex, come over here and sit next to me.' Miss Fielding punished the girls.

'But I wanna sit with Harper.' Alex whined.

'You should have thought about that before you carried on talking. Now, come here.' Alex stomped over and plonked herself down on the floor. She pouted and crossed her arms. 'Ok, children, on the tables, there is paper and crayons. You are going to draw a picture of your dad and you.'

'Do we have to?' Alex and Harper whined at the same time before laughing.

'You two are like twins. And yes, you have to.'

'Can we use pencils instead of crayons?' Alex raised her hand and asked.

'Yep. Miss Morgan will bring them around, and you can choose what you want to use. Everyone, go and sit at your usual tables.'

'Alex, here are your pencils. Harper, what would you like?' Miss Morgan came to them last.

'Pencils please.'

'Girls, you are the only people to use pencils.'

'Really? I like being different; it's fun.' The girls said.

'Miss Fielding is right; you do talk like twins. Get on with your pictures.' Miss Morgan walked away.

'Ok, so, what animals did you see?'

'I saw monkeys, giraffes, and other things, but I can't remember. My Daddy said that I can bring the pictures to Show and Tell.'

'My Mommy said that I can bring my pictures then too!'

'I'm scared of monkeys.' Katie interrupted randomly. The 'twins' looked at each other and laughed.

'Who's scared of monkeys?' Harper questioned meanly.

'Yeah; you are such a loser Katie.' Alex continued. Katie's bottom lip started shaking.

'You two are mean!' She stood up and started to run to the teacher.

'No Katie! Come back.' They called to her, not wanting to get into more trouble, but it was too late. When she came back towards them, Katie picked up her things and walked to a different table. The other girls shrugged and carried on with the pictures that they were completing.

'Ok, put your crayons and pencils down. It's time for recess. Harper and Alex, I need to talk to you; come into the office.' Miss Fielding stopped her class. They glanced at each other and lightly bit their lips before standing up and walking to the room, holding hands. 'Alex, do you know why I asked you and Harper in here?'

'Is it because we were mean to Katie?' The five year old answered nervously.

'Partly, yes.' The teacher sat in front of them and spoke calmly. 'You have both been acting different than usual. You are generally a bit cheeky, but you have been disobedient and mean today, like when you talked twice after I told you not to.' She examined their facial expressions. 'Why have you been acting this way?' They both shrugged and answered.

'I dunno.' They were obviously trying not to laugh at saying the same thing at the same time.

'Ok, well, if you are mean again, or if you do not listen to us again, then you will go in the corner, ok?' They both nodded.

'Can we go out to recess now?' Alex asked, her confidence growing again.

'No, I want you to stay in today. Did you finish your pictures?' They nodded. 'Ok, go and get them, and give them to me.' They ran back with them. 'These are really good. Now, go and sit back down in your seats. And when the others come back in, apologize to Katie.'

'Ok Miss Fielding.'

They sat down. 'Harper, I have an idea.' Alex smirked.

'What?'

'If they try and split us up, then we will make them put us back together.'

'How?'

'Guilt.'

'What does that mean?'

'I have no idea, but it sounded good.' Alex laughed. 'Anyway, if one of us has to move seats, then both of us start crying, and saying that we want to be together.'

'Then they will have to put us together. Nice one Alex.' Harper gave her a high five.

'Miss Fielding is coming. Act normally.' Alex warned. 'Harper, what do you want to do on Friday after school?' Alex looked at her teacher out the corner of her eye.

'Sorry for being mean Katie.' Alex and Harper said in monotone voices when she sat in her seat.

'Erm, thanks guys.' She replied.

'We saw your picture before it was collected; it was really nice.'

'Yeah, your picture was better than anyone else's.' They complimented her one at a time.

'Thank you. Oh my gosh, you missed what happened.' Harper and Alex looked at her expectantly as the teacher announced that they were next going to be learning math. 'Gigi fell over. And instead of just getting up and laughing, she started crying. She wasn't even bleeding.' They all started laughing.

'Girls, please be quiet. And get your math books out of your drawers like everybody else.' Miss Fielding gave them a warning look as they looked around to see everyone with their books.

'Anyway, what happened?' Alex whispered. The trio leaned in to talk, listen and laugh, although Miss Fielding noticed them. Alex and Harper also told Katie their 'plan', so she could act like everyone else. Suddenly, Alex felt a hand on her back.

'Alex, pick up your things. You girls are distracting everybody. If you were listening, you would have come and collected the worksheet that you have to do. I want you to go and sit on that table over there.' Miss Fielding scolded them.

'But that's Gigi's table.' Alex whined.

'I don't care Alex. Just go.' Again, Alex stomped over to her new seat unhappily. She got back up a few seconds later. 'Alex, sit.'

'But I need to get my pencil case.' She was still whining.

'Ok, hurry up though.'

'Ok.' Alex ran over to the table, stood in between Katie and Harper, and spoke quietly. 'Ok, new plan.' She explained the new strategy to her friends.

'Have you got it yet Alex?' The teacher asked.

'Yup. See you in a bit guys.'

'Shut up Alex!' Gigi complained.

'You are such a loser.'

'Why do you keep saying loser?'

'My cousin taught me that word. Maybe I should say, erm, idiot.'

'Ooh, you said a bad word. I'm telling!' Gigi spoke with importance before running off, crying. Alex started on her math work.

'Miss Morgan, I don't understand.' She called the class assistant over. The woman looked at her work.

'Alex, you have only just started? I know math is not your best subject, but you need to try.'

'I work best with Harper.'

'Yes, well, you need to try, otherwise you will never be able to do math without her.'

'Ok. I'll try.' Alex hastily spoke as she saw the main teacher come towards her.

'Alex, you do not call people 'loser' or say words like 'idiot'. Go to the corner. Now.'

'Yes Miss Fielding.' Alex walked over to the nearest corner.

Alex came out of the corner a few minutes later. She sat down and caught the eye of Harper. They both started to cry. The teachers walked over to each of them and asked what was wrong.

'I wanna sit with Alex!' Harper hiccupped.

'I wanna sit with Harper!' Alex gasped through her crocodile tears. The teachers looked at each other helplessly while the rest of the class either stared or sniggered. Katie held Harpers hand in comfort, then broke away to go to Alex.

'Ok, Alex, pick up your things and go and sit in your old seat.' Miss Fielding soothed the girl. 'You too Katie.' When they got back, they all whispered together, happy at their plans' success.

'Harper, can you help me with this stupid sheet please.' Alex pushed her work away.

'Alex, if you need help, ask either me or Miss Morgan, not Harper and Katie.' Miss Fielding spoke to her nicely. The girl leaned back on her chair, pouting, before reaching over and getting her sheet back. She looked at it for a minute, confused.

'I don't understand.' She mumbled. Her and the other girls on her table started to giggle.

'Girls, if you do not do enough work, then you will have to stay and do it during lunchtime.' They all put their heads on the table to try and stop themselves.

'Right, ok, Red table, come and give me your sheets.' The group walked over to her. 'T.J., you finished all the questions, well done.'

'It was hard to focus though.'

'Why?'

'Because of the girls. They kept giggling and whispering.'

'Is this true, Nathan?' The teacher asked the other boy that sat on Harper, Alex, and Katie's table.

'Yeah. They were really annoying.'

'Oh boo-hoo. Here's my sheet Miss Fielding.' Alex pushed the boys out of the way, and the other young girls followed suit. She glanced at their sheets.

'Girls, go and sit down. Boys, get your things and find other seats.' Miss Fielding instructed them.

'Yes! We're alone!' The girls laughed.

'Not yet girls.' Miss Morgan sat down with them. 'I'm going to sit here while we do spelling.'

'It's fine Miss Morgan, we don't need you. Spelling is easier than math.' Alex told her confidently.

'It's not because you can't do it. It's because you keep talking and laughing, and not doing the work.'

'But we will do it.'

'I know you won't.'

'Harper, you give out the mini-whiteboards; T.J., give out the pens.' Miss Fielding told them.

'I'm bored!' Alex whined after twenty minutes. Harper and Katie nodded in agreement.

'Alex, there is not long left. Only a couple of words left.' Miss Morgan commented.

'When people say that, it always takes forever.' The girl half-argued and half-mumbled back.

'Just get on with your work Alex.'

'Ok, we've finished now. Go and get your art aprons.' Miss Fielding ordered the class. Alex and Harper looked at each other excitedly as the adults put the equipment on the tables.

'PAINTING!' They squealed.

'Harper, look!' Alex put some purple paint on the end of her nose. 'You do it too! And you Katie.'

'Ok!' Harper done it with pink paint.

'I don't want to do it. I like my nose!' Katie sighed.

'Whatever. Come here Harper.' Alex painted a 'H' on her friends left cheek, and an 'A' on the other. Harper did the same in the opposite order. 'Hey! You're 'HA' and I'm 'AH!' Alex laughed.

'Oh yeah! What can we do next?' Harper wondered out loud. Alex whispered in her ear.

'Girls, paint the paper, not each other.' Miss Fielding cautioned them.

'Ok.' They smiled at her angelically.

When they finished their paintings, Harper and Alex sneaked over to Gigi. They ran their paint-filled brushes down her bare arms. 'HARPER! ALEX! Why did you do that!' She shouted at them.

'It was fun. And mean people deserve it.'

'But I HATE having paint on me.'

'We know.' The pair high fived and skipped away.

'Harper, Alex, put yourselves in a corner each. Gigi, go to the bathroom with Miss Morgan and get cleaned up.' Miss Fielding took control of the situation.

'It's lunchtime. Alex and Harper, stay where you are.' Miss Fielding announced.

'Dorks.' Gigi muttered.

'Gigi, please; everyone, get your things and go to the canteen with Miss Morgan.' They followed the assistant out of the door, in a line. 'Girls, come out of the corners, put your aprons in the wash bag, and sit on the carpet.' Alex and Harper did as they were asked. The teacher paced in front of them. 'What has happened? Both of you started school well, and you were good. Now, you are being mean and nasty to people. You done hardly any math work. You complained during spelling. You PAINTED Gigi. And yourselves. Go and get your bags, and eat your lunch at your desk.' She lectured them as Miss Morgan walked back in. They sat at the front of the class, discussing the girls.

'We need to do something.' Miss Morgan initiated the conversation.

'The problem is that they set each other off. And they distract other people when separated.'

'I know. I think Katie was just going along with it to stop them being mean again. We should get her out of the situation, and get them away from everyone else.'

'Ok, well, we have the spare two-child desk. How about we put that at the front, just in front of the others? We can keep an eye on them, they are together, and they cannot disturb others. Well, not too much, anyway.'

'Ok. Would you like some coffee?' Miss Morgan asked.

'Oh, yeah, leave me to do the hard work. Yes please.'

'I think Miss Morgan and Miss Fielding are right. We are like twins. You are like a sister to me anyway, might as well be twins, right?' Alex and Harper spoke in their own conversation.

'Yep. We should really act it. Like, more than usual.' Harper agreed.

'That would annoy them. Let's do it.'

'We are going to get in so much trouble.'

'That's what's so fun.'

'Why do you think I do it?' Harper and Alex laughed loudly while eating their lunches.

'Girls, here is your math work.' Miss Fielding slid the sheets across the table when she noticed that they had finished. 'You cannot even think about going out to play until you have finished.'

'Can you help me please? I don't understand.'

'Just try Alex.'

'But I can't do math. It's not fair, I need help!' Alex mumbled and pouted, slumped into her seat.

'Ok Alex, let's do math together.' Miss Fielding sat next to the girl.

'Done!' Alex and Harper put their pencils down at the same time and smiled at each other. 'Can we go out now?'

'In a bit. Now, see that table at the front?' The girls nodded in unison. 'That is your new table.'

'But I like sitting at the back!'

'Alex. When the rest of the class get to draw before naptime, you will sit in your new seats, reading. And first, go with Miss Morgan to clean your faces.' They moaned in response.

The phone rang as the five year olds went outside the classroom. 'Hi, Miss Fielding?'

'Hello Mrs Russo.'

'I am a bit concerned. Has Alex fallen asleep yet?'

'Surprisingly, no. She looks fatigued, but she has stayed awake. It is near nap time anyway.'

'Ok. Did I disturb you?'

'No, no, it is currently lunchtime. Oh, Mrs Russo, I need to speak to you or your husband at the end of the school day. Alex's behaviour is worrying me. I would like to say that it is because of her tiredness, but I don't think it is.'

'Oh no. Ok, thank you for the warning. Justin has been sent home because he fell asleep, so we will not have to rush off.'

'Ok, thank you for calling Mrs Russo.'

Miss Fielding put the phone down as the classroom door slammed shut. She ran in and saw one of her students sitting at her desk, with her head in her arms, crying. The teacher walked over and sat down next to the girl and rubbed her back. 'Alex, calm down honey.' The Russo looked at her with red eyes, before going back to her previous state. 'Stay here, and I'll go and speak to Miss Morgan.'

She came back a few minutes later. 'Alex, tell me what happened.'

'Well, me and Harper were playing, and Gigi came up to us, and she said that I should be dead, and that she is going to hurt my family.' Alex started sobbing again.

'Ok, that is what Miss Morgan said. Don't worry Alex, she can't hurt your family. And lots of people would be very upset if you were dead. Would you like me to get Harper?'

'Yes please. Thank you Miss Fielding.'

'What for Alex?'

'For being nice.' Miss Fielding smiled at the girl and let her friend in the room.

'Oh, Alex, instead of reading, like I said earlier, would you like to catch up on your math? Then you would understand it with the rest of the class.'

'Yes please.'

'Ok, well, get your things ready, and then you and Harper can play in the classroom.'

'Ok Miss Fielding.'

'Alex, why are you doing math?' Gigi distracted her from her work before Miss Morgan came to sit with the brunette child. 'You are rubbish at math. You shouldn't be allowed to do it.'

'That's why I do it. Math is important. Why are you drawing? You can't do that.' Alex retaliated.

'Alex, don't be mean.' Miss Morgan sat next to her.

'But she was mean first!'

'Ok. Let's do some math.'

When it was time for the girls nap, Miss Fielding made Alex and Harper sleep on opposite sides of their separate room. While they were asleep, she wrote a list of what had occurred during the day. An hour later, she tried to wake Alex up after waking Harper. 'Alex, it's time to get up.'

'Why? I wanna sleep.'

'I know you do, but it's not time to sleep. It's snack time.'

'Ok.'

Alex and Harper sat in their seats and were given some cut up apple each.

'Circle time everyone. Sit down in your usual seats.' Miss Fielding directed the group of children.

'Alex, we don't sit together.' Harper whispered.

'That's about to change. If it doesn't, copy me.' Alex replied. 'Oi! James, move. That is Harpers seat now.' She pushed a boy out of the way for Harper.

'James, stay where you are. Alex, just sit down.' Miss Fielding told them. Alex sat down, faced in the other direction, and crossed her arms. 'Turn around Alex. You too Harper.' They obeyed their teacher and faced each other. 'Today, the person who got most questions right in math was Gigi!' Miss Fielding started the daily class awards.

'Nerd.' Alex coughed.

'Today's best speller was...Harper.'

'Stupid.' Gigi insulted.

'Now, the best artist of the day was Alex. Again.'

'Baby.'

'Today's troublemakers won the awards.' The teacher sighed. 'Come and collect your certificates. And stop being horrible to each other. Put them on your desks.' Alex and Harper walked a few paces and placed their goods on their table. They hugged happily before sticking their tongues out at the blonde. 'Girls, sit down please. Next, we are going to play a game. What would you like to play? Let's do a vote. Chinese whispers? Wink murder? Splat? Ok, Wink murder won.' Miss Fielding reached over to her name box and reached into it. 'Jessica, you are the detective.' The girl walked out of the room with Miss Morgan. 'The murderer is...Gigi.'

When it was Alex's turn to be a detective, she stood up to walk outside. Gigi stuck her foot out and the brunette fell over. She got up and pushed Gigi. Soon, they were both standing, arguing, and attacking each other. Miss Fielding got in between them. 'Trust you two to ruin circle time. Alex, you go over to that corner, and Gigi, go to the one over there.' Alex started crying. Half an hour later, Miss Fielding prepared the class for dismissal. 'Everyone go and get your things and line up. Harper, can you go and sit on your seat please.' Miss Fielding walked out of the room, and after all of the children had left, she brought in the fathers of Gigi, Harper, and Alex. 'Alex, Gigi, you can come out of the corners now.' The girls turned around.

'Daddy!' Alex called out.

'Hello Alex.' Jerry spoke sternly.

'Both of you, sit at your seats; I need to talk to your parents in my office.' Miss Fielding interrupted the conversation. Alex sat next to Harper, and Gigi sat across the room, scowling at them.

'I am going to be in so much trouble.' Alex whispered to Harper.

'How do you know?'

'Before you came here, I hit Gigi once. And I got a time out. And this is way worse.'

'This is, like, the first school related bad thing I've done.' Harper bit her lip.

'Haha, silly girl.' Alex laughed with the red-haired girl. 'I'm bored!' She whined next.

'Yeah, me too. Let's sit on a table.' Harper suggested.

'Good idea.' They climbed up onto a table and swung their legs.

'You two are so childish.' Gigi said bluntly.

'Whatever Gigi.' Alex and Harper laid back, and carried on swing their legs back and forth. 'This feels way weird.'

'I know.' Harper sat up and crossed her legs, followed by Alex. They turned so they were opposite each other. The friends played clapping games until the door of the office opened.

'Gertrude, get your things.' Gigi's parent came out of the room.

'Yes Father.'

'Alex, Harper, I told you to sit on your seats, not on top of a table.' Miss Fielding also came out.

'Sorry.' They responded. As soon as they were alone, they burst out laughing. 'Gertrude? Father?'

'Weird family.' Alex continued.

'What's the word? Old-fashioned.' Harper agreed.

'Yes!'

'I'm tired!' They suddenly whined at the same time.

'Lets push all the bean bags together in the reading area. We can lay on top of them and go to sleep.' Alex proposed.

'Ok.' They put the bean bags side by side and climbed on top of them. 'This is really uncomfortable. And I'm falling off.'

'Me too.'

'We can just put our head on one of them and lay on the floor.'

'Good idea Harper.'

'Put it by the bookcase, maybe they won't see us.'

'Even better.'

The teacher, Jerry, and Harper's father, Marty, came out of the office. 'Where are the girls? I told them to stay in their seats!' Miss Fielding complained. 'Wait! Be quiet, they might be asleep.' They listened out for quiet snores, which they eventually heard. The woman led the men over to the reading area.

'Oh, how can I punish my princess? She looks so young.' Jerry spoke of his daughter with a sigh. He picked her up regardless.

Jerry placed Alex in her child seat and put her seat belt on. He walked to the driver's seat and slammed the door behind him. 'Daddy! My ears!' Alex woke up and cried.

'Sorry Alex.'

'Am I in trouble Daddy?'

'What do you think? You were very mean to Katie and Gigi, even painting her arms. You also disobeyed your teachers. A lot. You did hardly any math work, and complained during spelling.'

'Ok Daddy. Do you love me Daddy?'

'Alex, of course I love you. What makes you say that?'

'Well, Gigi said that you didn't love me or care about me. And she said that I should die and that she is going to hurt my family.'

'Yes, Miss Fielding told me about that. Alex, you are my princess, I will always love you, no matter what.' He turned around and blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it.

'Ok Daddy.' Once she had been reassured, she fell asleep again.


	8. I want my Mommy!

Alex woke up an hour and a half later, and found herself in bed. She walked down the stairs to be greeted by a dog. 'Erm, hello? What is it called Justin?' She looked up at the boy.

'His name is Willie.' Alex's brother saw her back away from the animal. 'Alex, don't be scared. Go up to him and stroke him gently.' Alex nodded at Justin and patted the dog. He wagged his tail. 'I think he likes you Alex.'

'Thanks Justin.'

'Alex, come here.' Jerry ordered her.

'Daddy, am I still in trouble?'

'Of course Alex, you haven't been punished yet.' He reached into her bag and gave her a piece of paper and her pencil case. 'Go into the spare room, sit at the desk, and do this math sheet.'

'Why in the spare room Daddy?'

'Because you are might start to play if you are in your room, or start watching television if you do it down here.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Alex, call me if you need help.'

'I will do Daddy.' Not long after, she came down clutching the sheet. 'I finished it Daddy! All by myself.' She exclaimed proudly.

'Let me see it Alex. Justin didn't help you, did he?' Jerry looked over the sheet.

'Dad, I'm down here, how can I help her?' Justin interjected.

'Ok, sorry. Well done Alex!'

'Daddy, is my punishment over now?' Alex asked.

'I didn't know you knew that word Alex; that is a long word. Anyway, no. That was punishment for not listening to your teachers. Next, you are going to write two letters; one for Gigi, and one for Katie, saying sorry for being mean to them.'

'That's hard Daddy!'

'Don't worry Alex, I will help you. Get some paper from your room, then we can go do them, ok.'

'Thank you Daddy!' Alex and Jerry sat at the desk in the spare room.

'Ok, Alex, tell me what you want to write, I'll write it first, and you can copy it. Let's start with Gigi.'

'To Gigi. Sorry you are a big meanie head-'

'Alexandra; be serious.'

'Sorry Daddy. To Gigi. I am sorry that me and Harper were mean to you. I will not paint you or push you again. From Alex.'

'Good girl. Now, copy this, and then we can do one for Katie.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration as she printed what her father had written out. 'Finished Daddy!'

'Ok Alex, let's do Katie's one now.' Jerry smiled at Alex's determination.

'Well done princess, you have listened well.' Jerry praised his daughter. Her eyes widened.

'Thank you Daddy! You called me princess; does that mean I am out of trouble?'

'Yes baby, it does. Now, I think it's nearly dinner, so you can have a clean pull up, and we can go down. First though, go and put these things in your school bag.'

'Yes Daddy!' She ran into her room a few moments later. 'Daddy, there is a letter for you in my bag!'

'Ok baby, I'll change you, and then I'll look at it.' When they had finished, Jerry carried Alex to the living room, reached for her bag, and sat down with her. 'Ooh, what's this?' He asked as he looked through the contents of the backpack. 'You got another certificate for art! Well done baby. There is an envelope with my name on it! Wonder what it is about?' He opened it carefully. 'Alex, is this a picture of me and you?'

'Yes Daddy.'

'This week is 'Fathers Week' in kindergarten. You are coming to work with me on Thursday, and then I can come to your school on Friday. Do you want me to come princess?'

'Of course I do Daddy!'

'Ok, I'll fill in this form, and we can give it to your teacher tomorrow morning.'

'Ok Daddy.'

At Justin's bedtime, he walked into his room. 'Dad, can you get Alex out of my bed please!' He called down the stairs.

'Alex! Get into your own bedroom!'

'No, Dad, she is actually asleep in my bed.'

'Get in beside her!' Jerry walked towards the boy's room.

'There is no room!' Justin whined.

'Ok, ok, I'll move her.'

'Thank you!' Jerry walked in to find Alex stretched completely out in a star shape. When he picked her up, she started to wake and rubbed her eyes.

'Daddy? Where am I?'

'You were asleep in Justin's room baby.'

'Ok Daddy.' She fell asleep not long after.

'Mommy, Justin's upset!' Alex woke her mother at midnight.

'Ok darling. Wait, why are you awake? Justin didn't wake you did he?'

'No Mommy. I had a nightmare that everyone was gone but me, and I ran into his room to see if he was there, and I found him crying.'

'Are you ok? You aren't scared are you?'

'A little bit Mommy. Can I sleep with you please?'

'Ok baby, but I've got to go see Justin, so stay here with Daddy.'

'Ok Mommy.' Theresa woke up Jerry and walked out of the room.

'Alex, come here princess.' He invited her towards him and put his arms around her. 'It's all over baby, nothing to be scared of.'

'Thank you Daddy.' Alex fell asleep in his arms.

'Jerry, you have to go and talk to Justin.' Theresa came back.

'What's wrong?'

'He thinks that you don't love him.'

'Oh, not this again. Ok, I'll go talk to him.'

'Justin, what's wrong?'

'You don't love me!'

'I do love you.'

'Then you love Alex more.'

'No, Justin, I love you all the same.'

'Why do you give her more attention then?'

'Because she is more needy than you. And she is five. Five year olds need more attention than seven year olds. Especially with her recent problems. But whatever happens, me and your Mom love you exactly the same amount as Alex, and exactly the same amount as Maxie. What has bought this on?'

'Well, when Alex was sleeping, and you were talking to Mom about what Gigi said, it made me think.'

'Do you want to come and sleep in my bed with us; Alex is in there already though.'

'No thanks Dad, I like having room when I sleep.'

'Ok son. Love you. Goodnight.'

'Love you Dad, night.' Justin laid his head on his pillow to fall asleep.

'Alex, can I have your bag for a bit please?' Jerry spoke to his daughter outside her classroom the next day.

'Here you go Daddy.' She took it off her back and handed it to him. He reached inside and got out some papers as Miss Fielding called the pair in. 'Daddy, can you pick me up please?'

'Sure princess.' He picked her up and took her in the kindergartener's room. 'Hi Miss Fielding, here is Alex's math work from yesterday afternoon, the forms about this week, and the letters.'

'Thank you Mr Russo. Alex, go and put your bag on your peg sweetie.' The girl shook her head.

'Why not baby?'

'Daddy, I wanna stay with you!'

'Alex, you've got a whole school day ahead of you, you don't need me to be here.'

'Yes I do Daddy!'

'No you don't. I really need to go now; goodbye princess.' He kissed her forehead and placed her on the floor.

'Daddy...' She whispered after him. She sat down and blinked a few times before tears began to fall.

'Alex, come on sweetie. Put your bag on your peg, then you can help me set up for the day. Don't worry Alex; you can see your Daddy later.' Miss Fielding tried to calm her down. The girl got up and sorted her things out as the teacher looked at her math work. 'Alex, you got all these questions right!'

'I done it all myself.'

'Really? Well done.'

While everybody was sitting on the carpet, Alex suddenly stood up. 'Alex, sit down please.' Miss Fielding said to her. The girl looked at the teacher with pained eyes. 'Are you ok Alex? Go and see Miss Morgan.' She walked across the room.

'What's wrong Alex?'

'I want my Daddy!' She started to cry.

'Don't worry Alex; you will be able to see him soon.' Miss Morgan sat Alex on a chair next to her after the girl had calmed down. During the math lesson, Miss Fielding handed out the letters that Alex, Harper, and Gigi had wrote to each other and Katie.

When it was recess, Alex and Harper walked up to Gigi. 'Gigi, thank you for the letter that you wrote.' Alex smiled at her kindly.

'Whatever Russo.' Gigi laid herself on the floor and pretended to cry.

'Oh my gosh Gigi, are you ok?'

'Miss Fielding!'

'What happened Gigi?' The woman asked as she ran over.

'Alex pushed me!'

'Huh?' Alex looked at her, confused.

'Alex, go inside.' Her teacher ordered her.

Alex sat down silently with a shocked face. Miss Fielding sat in front of her, next to Miss Morgan. 'Alex, why did you push Gigi?'

'I didn't!'

'Tell me what happened.'

'Well, I walked over to her, and said thank you for the letter, and then she laid down and cried.'

'Because you pushed her?'

'No! Miss Fielding, I promise I didn't!'

'Stay here. Me and Miss Morgan need to talk.'

The teachers sat down in the office. 'I think she is telling the truth.' Miss Morgan started.

'I'm not sure. Alex would usually cry at being accused like that.'

'She had tears in her eyes.'

'The only way to tell is by seeing the security videos.'

'Where are they?'

'In the principal's office.'

'Ok. I need to get back to the playground; I left the second grade teacher to watch them.'

'Ok, well, I'll take Alex with me.'

'Ok. See you in class.'

'Come on Alex.' Miss Fielding encouraged the girl to walk out of the room with her.

'Where are we going?'

'To see the principal.'

The girl stopped. 'B-b-but I didn't push her.'

'Ok Alex; I'm just making sure. Come on.' The girl hung her head and walked towards the woman, who took her hand and frog-marched her out.

When they got to the office, they walked straight in. Miss Fielding explained what she thought had happened, and what Alex said had happened, to the principal. 'Alexandra, did you push Gertrude?'

'No!' She looked down.

'Alexandra, wait outside for a little bit.'

'Yes Sir.' She dragged herself out of the room and sat down on the bench.

'Alex!' Someone called. She started to sob.

'J-J-Justin!'

'What's wrong? Are you in trouble?' He sat down next to her. She put her head in his lap and cried even harder. He stroked her hair in a brotherly way while she explained what happened. 'Don't worry Alex, it will be ok.'

'You believe me?'

'Alex, you're my little sister, of course I believe you, especially as you are crying.'

'You're the first person who believes me.' Alex put her thumb in her mouth.

'Justin, is that your girlfriend?' A boy came up to them and laughed.

'Jonathan, she's my little sister.' Justin told him.

'Oh, sorry. Well, you're a good brother then.' The bully mumbled and ran away.

'Justin, you're the best brother ever.'

'Sit up Alex.' Justin helped her sit up and hugged her. 'I love you Alex.'

'I love you too Justin.' Alex's tears calmed down slightly before her teacher came out of the office.

'Alex, I know you didn't push Gigi. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you.'

'I want my Mommy.' Alex just mumbled.

'Alex, Mom will pick us up later, and if it's Dad, then we can see her at home.' Justin squeezed her hand in encouragement.

'Ok Justin. Thank you Miss Fielding.'

'Come on, let's go to class.'

'Ok.' Alex hugged Justin once more before walking away with her teacher.

Alex slid into her seat to catch up with the lesson. 'Alex, are you ok?' Harper looked at her and saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

'Yep. I saw Justin, and he made me feel better.'

'Cool. We're doing English.'

'Ok, thanks Harper.'

At lunchtime, Alex looked around for Justin. She couldn't find him, so she spoke to Zeke instead. 'Hi Zeke.'

'Oh, hi Alex.'

'Where's Justin?'

'Alex, he went home.

'W-w-why?'

'He was sick.' Zeke gave her a sympathetic smile.

'Kay, thanks.' Alex ran off, leaving Harper to follow her. 'It's not fair! I wanted to go home! And talk to Justin!' She sat, leaning against her classroom wall, hugging her knees, crying.

'Miss Morgan, Alex is crying!' Harper went to the kindergarten assistant.

'Ok, thank you Harper.'

'Alex, what's wrong?' The woman sat next to her.

'I wanna go home. And my brother went home sick.'

'Why do you want to go home?'

'I miss my Mommy and Daddy.'

'There is not long left of school. After lunch, you get to draw, then there is nap time. And then there is circle time. Which means that you will have lots of fun in that time.'

'I don't care! I miss them.'

'Ok, come on, let's go inside.' Miss Morgan led her in to the room. The woman got out paper and pencils. 'Alex, why don't you draw a picture of you, your Daddy, and your Mommy?'

'Ok Miss Morgan.'

When she finished, Alex walked over to Miss Morgan. 'I've finished my picture.'

'That's really good. Do you feel better Alex?'

'A bit, thank you.'

'Ok, it's nearly time for everyone else to come in. Can you put out the paper please?'

'Ok.'

'Thank you.'

Suddenly, just before nap time, Alex started to cry again. Miss Fielding took her hand and led her into her nap room. The woman sat her on her lap and held her in comforted her. 'I miss them Miss Fielding!'

'Don't worry Alex, just let it all out.' She held the girl until she fell asleep. While Alex and Harper slept, their teacher called Theresa to tell her how Alex had behaved during the day.

'Alex, come and sit in the circle sweetie.' Miss Fielding tried to encourage the young girl. She shook her head and put her chin on her crossed arms to watch the class. She was sitting in her seat, leaning on her desk. 'Why not?'

'I'm sad.' The girl whispered.

'Ok, well, you can watch then. Shall I get on with the awards? The person who did best in math today was Alex!' The girl looked at her, confused.

'WHAT? She is rubbish at math. That's totally unfair!' Gigi gasped angrily.

'Gigi, the reason why she got the award was because she got all the questions right, and she tried the hardest. Alex, come and get your certificate.' Alex slowly stood up and collected her prize.

'Today, we are going to do something a bit different. We have to go outside, so everybody, go and get your coats on.' All the five and six year olds walked towards the pegs so they could get what they were told to.

'Miss Fielding, can you help me please?' Alex looked up at her teacher.

'Alex, you know how to do up the zip on your own.'

'I know.' She whined. 'But it's hard.'

'Ok Alex, I'll help you.' They walked outside together to meet the rest of the class. 'Ok, so, we are going to be using the parachute today!' Miss Fielding and Miss Morgan watched, amused, as the children became excited.

'Alex, it's time to go now.' Miss Morgan called her towards the door. Alex ran quickly, looked outside, and saw her mother.

'Mommy!' She ran out, and hugged Theresa hard. 'I missed you Mommy!'

'I know you did baby.' Theresa picked Alex up and kissed her on the cheek. 'Miss Fielding called me and told me all what happened today.'

'Even about what happened at recess?'

'Yes, and Justin told me too.'

'Mommy, is Justin ok?'

'He's a bit better baby.'

'Good. Mommy, I love you.' Alex cuddled her harder while in her arms.

'I love you too darling. Come on, let's go home.' Theresa strapped Alex into her child seat.

'Ok Mommy.'

Theresa parked the car in the garage. 'Oh, Alex, you're not asleep!'

'I wanna see Daddy first.'

'Ok baby, I think he is in the shop, go and see him.'

'Ok Mommy.' Alex charged up the stairs into the sub station. 'Daddy!' He picked her up and swung her around.

'Hello princess! How was your day?'

'I missed you! Oh, and I got this!' Alex gave Jerry her certificate.

'You got the math award! Well done baby!'

'Thank you Daddy. Can I go show Justin please?'

'Yes, ok. He's in his room.'

'Ok Daddy.' Jerry let Alex get down, and she ran to Justin's room.

'Justin, how are you? Zeke told me you were sick.'

'When did he tell you that?'

'When I was looking for you at lunch. When were you sick Justin?'

'You know when I was with you at recess?' The girl nodded. 'Just before then. I was waiting for the nurse when I was with you.'

'Why didn't you tell me Justin?'

'Because you were upset. I wanted to make sure you were ok.' Alex smiled. 'What's that Alex?'

'I got a certificate for math!'

'Really? That's really good Alex!'

'Can I lay with you Justin?'

'I don't want you getting ill.'

'I don't care!'

'Come up then Alex.' Justin helped her climb into his bed, and put his arms around her.

'Justin, I meant what I said earlier.'

'About what?'

'You are the best big brother ever.'

'You know what? You are the best baby sister ever, and you always will be.' Alex grinned up at Justin, and slowly, they both fell asleep.

Theresa went to check on Justin before she went to find Alex. She found both of them curled up on Justin's bed. She ran to the living room. 'Jerry, you have to come see this. Bring the camera.'

'Ok, coming.' Jerry walked into his son's bedroom. 'Oh, my beautiful children. That is so cute. Soon, they will be teenagers. And wizards.'

'Oh they better not. They're my babies. Just look at our daughter and her big brother.' Theresa took a picture.

'I'm going to start on dinner. You can wake them up.'

'Oh, thanks Jerry. Alex, Justin, wake up.'

'Hi Mom!' Justin got up first.

'How do you feel Justin?'

'Much better thanks Mom. Alex cheered me up.'

'I'm glad Justin. Go and clean up for dinner while I wake up your sister.'

'Ok Mom.' The boy ran off.

'Alex, baby, wake up!'

'Mommy!' Alex rubbed her eyes.

'Did you have a good sleep darling?'

'Yeah. Justin said that I was the best sister ever!'

'Well, I'm happy that you are getting along. Let's get you cleaned up before dinner, and then we can go and wake up Maxie.'

'Ok Mommy.'

The next morning, Jerry woke up to find Alex in between him and Theresa. A few hours later, he woke her up. 'Princess, it's time to get up.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Why were you in our bed baby?'

'I woke up Daddy.'

'Ok Alex. Are we going to get you dressed, or are we going to just lay here? Come on baby.' He carried Alex to her room.

When it came to dropping Alex of at kindergarten, Jerry had a tough time. 'NO!' Alex screamed. 'DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!' Jerry scooped her up as Miss Fielding let them into her office.

'Baby, calm down.' He rocked her until she stopped crying.

'If you leave me, it means you don't love me.'

'Alex, the reason why I leave you is because I love you. I know you will be ok at school for a day, and if you were at home with me and Mommy all the time, you would get fed up and be angry all the time. You need to come to school. I love you all the time, even when you are here.'

'Please don't leave me Daddy.' Alex started to cry again.

'Alex, you're going to make yourself ill baby.' Jerry reached into her bag. 'Here, have some water.' He gave Alex her water bottle. 'I love you princess.'

'I love you too Daddy. Don't leave. Or take me with you.'

'I can't baby. Hey, tomorrow, we'll be together all day.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'You're late for school now baby, so let's get out of here. Be good today, ok Alex.'

'I will be Daddy.' Alex blushed when everybody in her class looked at her as she walked in to the room.

'Are you ok now Alex?' Miss Morgan asked when the girl came to sit next to her.

'Uh huh.' Alex smiled at her.

'Harper, what do you want to do?' Alex asked at recess.

'Jump rope?'

'Ok. Can I have the green one please?'

'Yeah, the other one matches my outfit anyway.'

'Thanks Harper. What is that?' She felt something hit her. She turned around, and narrowly missed a piece of chalk coming towards her. 'Gigi! What are you doing?'

'Throwing chalk at you. Duh!'

'Can you stop please?'

'No. I don't want to stop.'

'Gigi! Stop throwing chalk at Alex and Harper. Come over here.' Miss Fielding shouted over at her.

'Ok. You're lucky Alex.'

At the start of lunch time, the kindergarten teachers started to walk their students to the school's canteen. When the line was outside the principals' office, the class paused for a moment in the busy hallway. Suddenly, the second grade bully pushed Alex over. Her head hit the edge of the principal and nurses bench. The girl's bottom lip trembled violently for a second before she erupted into loud crying. The other young children looked on with wide eyes. Apart from Gigi.

'Seriously, Alex? That was nothing. Why are you crying?' The blonde girl snarled at the brunette, who got up and started to run in the opposite direction. She was stopped by Miss Morgan.

'Let me go!' Alex half-sobbed and half-screamed.

'Alex, you have to go to the nurse.'

'NO! I don't wanna!'

'You must. Come on.' The woman took her hand and took her into the nurse's office.

For the next ten minutes, the nurse and Miss Morgan tested Alex on her speech and vision to see whether hitting her head caused any repercussions with her brain functioning. When they had concluded the tests, the nurse spoke to the kindergarten assistant.

'I think she's fine. Just in case, I'll send her home.'

'Ok. I'll take her into the principals' office; he might want to see her anyway.' Miss Morgan looked at Alex, who looked at her with wide eyes.

'Am I in trouble?'

'No, no Alex. I meant that he might want to ask you what happened, because you were pushed over.' The teacher looked at the nurse. 'Thanks for your help. See you later.' The woman took Alex's hand kindly and walked her to the next room to talk to the schools headmaster.

'Alex, who was it that pushed you?' the man looked over his desk at the small student.

'Jonathan.' The five year old Russo whispered.

'Did it hurt when you hit your head?' She nodded as tears welled in her eyes again.

'I wanna go home.' She murmured sadly.

'Don't worry: I've called your mom, and she is coming to pick you up.'

'Really? Thank you!' Alex smiled as the door opened.

'Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but can I talk to you please? It's urgent.' A teacher spoke to the principal.

'Ok. Alex, can you wait outside please?'

'Yes sir.' She skipped outside happily, but stopped as she saw her bully sitting on the bench with a teacher in front of him. The girl looked to the other side to see her brother. 'Justin? Hello!' She sat next to him and hugged him.

'Erm, hi Alex.' He glanced up at the teacher and answered after hesitating.

'Right, boys, you are both in big trouble. Jonathan, I called your father, and explained everything to him; he is on his way. Justin, I will have to talk to your mother when she comes to pick up Alex; she should be here soon.' The headmaster looked at the teacher supervising the children. 'Let her in when she arrives. And these two as well.' He pointed at Alex and Justin before walking back into his office.

After five minutes, the children and teacher heard footsteps a few paces away. Alex was the first to look up. 'MOMMY!' She ran up to Theresa and was picked up by her.

'Hello baby. I need to talk to your principal, and then we can go home, ok?'

'Yes Mommy.' Alex started whispering. 'Mommy, Justin's been naughty.'

'Really? How?' Theresa frowned and glanced at her eldest son.

'Mrs Russo? The principal would like to talk to you.' The teacher inputted as he let her in with Alex prior to shooing Justin in.

'Hello Mrs Russo. I know you are here to talk about Alex, but something else happened while you were on your way. After Alex was hurt, Miss Morgan, the kindergarten assistant, took her to the nurse. There were no indications of any other injuries. Following the incident, Justin had a fight with the boy that pushed Alex. No-'

'Mommy, m-' Alex tried to get Theresa's attention.

'One minute Alex, the principal and I are talking.' Her mom replied.

'Now, regarding his punishment; I know he is a good student, s-'

'But Mommy!' Alex whined.

'Alexandra, shh. I'm talking.' Theresa warned.

'Anyway, I've decided to give him the rest of the day off. He can come back normal time tomorrow. Is that possible?'

'Yep, that's fine. Alex, what did you want to say?'

'My head hurts!'

'In what way Alex?'

'All over, like, inside.' She started crying.

'Not a good sign. I think you need to get her to A&E.' The principal stood up. 'I'll get the nurse; someone from the school has to go with you.'

'Oh, ok, thank you.' The man left the room, to come back a few moments later with the nurse.

'Right, is it ok if I follow you in my car?' The nurse spoke bluntly but kindly.

'Why don't you ride in our car? I can drop you back here afterwards.'

'Ok, thanks. Let's go.'

'Alex, do not fall asleep.'

'Yes Mommy.' Alex stayed alert as Theresa drove to the hospital.


	9. Brekfat!

'Can you tell me what happened?' The nurse at the front desk of the emergency room asked Theresa.

'My daughter was pushed over in school and hit her head. She now has a headache.'

'Ok. How old is she?'

'Five.'

'And what is her name?'

'Alexandra Russo.'

'Go and sit down. Is there anyone with you who works at the school?'

'That would be me.' The school employee stepped forward.

'I need to talk to you separately.' Theresa walked to the waiting area carrying Alex, with Justin trailing behind them.

The group were in the doctor's office as he spoke to them. 'I am going to give Alex a brain scan, although the headache will probably be nothing serious. I will do it because it was her head that she hit. It will not hurt, but Alex will need to stay absolutely still.'

'Do you think you can do that Alex?' Theresa said to Alex, who was on her lap.

'Yes Mommy, I can stay still.'

'Come with me.' The doctor walked out, leaving everyone to follow him.

They arrived in a room which contained a large machine. The doctor looked the young girl. 'Alex, this is called an MRI scanner. All you have to do is lie down on this bed, and stay still. The bed will move back into the hole a little bit and stay there.'

'Can Mommy stay with me?'

'Yes, she will be in the room, don't worry.'

'Ok.'

'Are you ready?' Alex nodded slowly. 'Put her on the machine please.' He spoke to Theresa, who placed her daughter gently on the 'bed' of the machine.

'I'll be here baby, don't worry.' The main part of the machine started moving backwards, with Alex on top of it.

After five minutes, the doctor pressed a button, and Alex began to move forward again. 'You can get off now Alex.' He let her climb off the machine. She immediately jumped off and sat on Theresa's knees. 'All looks well. Keep an eye on her for a few days, and if she has a headache that lasts more than an hour, has blurred or double vision, or vomits more than twice, then bring her back in. I've written those details down for you.'

'Thank you. Say goodbye Alex.'

'Bye bye.' Alex leaned against Theresa sleepily.

'Alex, I think it is nap time, so you can fall asleep now, ok baby?'

'Ok Mommy, thank you.' The girl whispered, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Once Theresa had dropped the nurse off at school, the atmosphere turned cold; at least according to Justin. 'Right, when we get home, go straight up to your room. Do not do anything unless it is school related. Understand?' Theresa ordered her son furiously.

'Yes Mom.' Justin replied, feeling guilty for his earlier actions. He ran up to his room, mumbling a 'hello' as he passed a surprised Jerry.

After she had spoken to Jerry and calmed down, Theresa called Justin down the stairs. He sat down on the couch. 'Justin, why did you try and fight with Jonathan?' She asked him.

'Well, erm, because, erm, he hurt Alex. I wanted to protect her.' He stammered.

'You could have done it in a better way. For example, by talking to a teacher, or by talking to Jonathan nicely about what happened. What made you think you could hurt him?'

'Erm, I dunno. I just was really annoyed. I didn't think about it.'

'You should have. Well done for caring about your sister; but you are still in trouble.'

'Yeah, I know.' Justin gave his mother a small smile to show her that he would comply with his punishment.

'You are grounded. It would usually be for two weeks or longer for fighting, but because you done it out of love, it will only be for a week. You will stay in your room, apart from school, mealtimes, or if we take you out. And it will not be a fun outing. Understand?'

'Yes Mom.' He hesitated. 'And Mom; I'm sorry.'

'Ok Justin. Set the table please.' Theresa commanded her eldest child.

'Mommy?' Alex called from her bedroom. Theresa ran up the stairs quickly.

'Are you ok Alex?'

'Am I in trouble Mommy?'

'Why? What did you do?'

'I made Justin be naughty Mommy.'

'No you didn't Alex. He decided to be naughty. It was all his fault. Not yours.' Alex looked at Theresa happily.

'Kay, thank you Mommy. Are we going out tonight?'

'No Alex, Justin is not allowed out.' The girls lip started shaking. 'Don't worry Alex. I will ask Daddy if he can take you out after dinner, maybe for ice-cream. Would you like that?'

'Yes please Mommy. Can you ask him now?'

'No, I'll ask him over dinner. Get changed, and we can go down now.' Theresa walked to Alex's drawer to get some clothes out.

'Alex, go and get your coat, and then we'll go out, ok?' Jerry spoke to Alex after the family had finished eating.

'Yes Daddy.' Alex ran up to her room and down again, holding her jacket. 'Daddy, can you help me please?'

'Of course baby.' Jerry took the clothing and put it on Alex before fastening it.

'Daddy, can we take Willie as well?' Alex stroked the creature.

'Alex, we are driving there; we can't take him.'

'Can't we walk so we can take him?'

'No. Do you want to go, or not?' Jerry warned her sternly. His daughter nodded. 'Then don't argue.'

'Yes Daddy, I'm sorry. Can I sit in the front please Daddy?'

'I don't see why not. Let's go.' Jerry walked down the stairs with Alex right behind him.

'Daddy, I feel sick!' Alex whined after she and her father had eaten some ice-cream.

'Are you going to be sick?' Jerry asked, concerned.

'I don't think so Daddy.'

'Maybe I should not have got you a chocolate one. A vanilla ice-cream would have been ok. Let's go for a walk around the block to make you feel better before we go home.' Alex and Jerry stood up and held hands.

'You were a good girl tonight Alex. I'm proud of you baby.' Jerry spoke to Alex as they turned the final corner.

'Thank you Daddy. I love you Daddy.' Alex smiled up at him while hugging him tightly, causing him to stop. He bent down and picked her up.

'I love you too princess.' Jerry started moving towards the car again. 'You look tired baby.' Alex nodded.

'I am Daddy.'

'Before you fall asleep, do you feel better now?'

'Yes Daddy. Can I sleep now?'

'Of course you can baby.' Jerry kissed the top of Alex's head as her eyelids dropped. He placed her in the child's seat and secured her in.

'Jerry! Why did you let her fall asleep? She has to have a bath!' Theresa sighed at Jerry.

'I know she has Theresa. She is staying home tomorrow, because of the Kindergarten Fathers' week thing; she will be with me all day. This means I can give her a bath in the morning, before we open the shop.' Jerry explained after he tucked Alex into bed.

'Oh, ok, fair enough.'

'Shall we let Justin come out of his room for a while before his bedtime?'

'No! He's grounded.'

'It will do him some good; he'll probably go crazy otherwise.'

'Fine, let him come out.' Theresa sighed in defeat.

'Theresa, you sound stressed. Why don't you go to bed now, have some alone time? Or go out on the veranda?' Jerry suggested.

'Thanks Jerry. I'll go out on the veranda; I need some air.'

'Would you like a drink?'

'I've got one thanks. Come and get me before Justin goes to bed so I can say goodnight to him.' Theresa hugged Jerry and walked outside.

Overnight, Alex crawled into her parents' bed, causing Jerry to wake up. 'Alex, are you ok? Why are you in our bed?'

'I woke up, and I wanted to be with you Daddy.'

'Ok Alex, but make sure you fall asleep, ok baby?'

'Kay Daddy.' Alex curled up to Jerry and slept straight away.

In the morning, Alex was woken up when Max waddled into the room. 'Alex!' He grinned up at her in bed.

'Go away Max.' Alex started to climb out of the big bed.

'Beckfat.' Max tried to take is big sisters hand.

'It's called 'breakfast'. I'm going back to bed. Leave me alone.' Max pulled on her arm again. Alex jerked it out of his weak grip, making him fall over. 'Oops.' Alex dived back into bed as Max started crying loudly, and pretended to sleep. She heard quick footsteps.

'Max! What happened?' Theresa picked the toddler up and sat on the bed.

'Alex!'

'Did she push you?'

'Yes Mommy.' Max spoke the best he could.

'Go down to Daddy.' Max carefully walked out of the room, and climbed down the stairs.

'Alex, wake up.' Theresa roused Alex.

'Hello Mommy.' Alex tried to sound sleepy.

'Alex, did you push Max over?'

'No Mommy.'

'Are you sure?' Tears started brimming in Alex's eyes.

'Mommy, I was asleep. I promise.' Alex looked down, already starting to feel guilty.

'Ok baby. Stay here and I'll go and get Daddy so he can give you a bath.'

'Ok Mommy. Wait, Mommy!'

'Yes Alex?'

'I love you Mommy.' Alex attempted to look innocent.

'I love you too Alex. You would tell me if you were naughty, wouldn't you?'

'Erm, yes Mommy, I would.'

'Good girl baby.'

A few hours later, Jerry took Alex aside while working to talk to her. 'Alex, baby, are you ok? You seem different.'

'What do you mean Daddy?'

'I don't know Alex. You haven't been as smiley and happy as usual. Is something up?' Alex's eyes filled with tears.

'I need to tell Mommy.'

'Tell Mommy what?' Alex's tears started to flow. Jerry sighed. 'She's upstairs. Can you open the gate yourself?'

'Y-y-yes Daddy.' Alex ran up the stairs before Jerry could say anything else.

Alex got to the child and animal gate and tried to open it. When she couldn't, she tearfully called for Theresa. 'Mommy? Where are you?' However, Theresa did not come to her aid. Alex broke down, and sat on the top step, hugging her knees. After five minutes, Theresa walked into the living room.

'Alex? Oh, Alex!' Theresa quickly opened the gate and picked up a sobbing and shaking five year old. 'Calm down baby. Stop crying.' Alex stopped herself from weeping anymore 'Ok, now, tell me. What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry Mommy. It was me. I pushed Max.' Alex sniffed a few times and looked up at Theresa remorsefully.

'I know you did Alex.'

'Why did you believe me Mommy?' Alex asked, confused.

'Because I wanted to hear you say it.'

'Mommy, I'm sorry.'

'Ok Alex. You will have two time outs.'

'Why two Mommy?'

'One for pushing Maxie, and one for lying to me.'

'Ok Mommy.' Alex wiped her eyes.

'Go and sit on the step, to start your first one. I need to go see Daddy.'

'Yes Mommy.' Alex slid off her mothers' knees and sat down for her first time out.

'Theresa, did Alex find you?' Jerry asked his wife as she came down the stairs to see him.

'No, I found her. She was too upset to open the gate; she was sitting on the top step, shaking and sobbing.'

'What was wrong?'

'She told me that it was her that pushed Max this morning. I think she was guilt-ridden.'

'She had been acting odd today. Where is she now?'

'In a time out. She will have another one later for lying to me.'

'Ok Theresa.' The pair talked for another few minutes.

'I better get back to Alex; her time out will be over.'

'Ok, when will you want her second one to be?'

'Erm, I'm not sure. I'll come and get her.' Theresa started back up the stairs.

'Ok, see you later.'

'Alex, your time out is over.'

'Mommy, I'm sorry for pushing Maxie.'

'Alex, I don't think it's me who you should be apologizing to.'

'Max?'

'Yes. Go up to his room and say sorry.'

'Yes Mommy.' Alex slowly walked up the stairs, and into the room which was opposite Mr and Mrs Russo's room. 'Maxie, I'm sorry for pushing you.' Max held up a building block which was in his hand. 'You want me to play?' Alex asked. The boy grinned in response, and his sister sat down next to him.

'Alex?' Theresa walked into the room to look for her daughter, who had been with her brother for ten minutes.

'Yes Mommy?'

'I wondered where you were.'

'I'm playing with Max Mommy.'

'I know that now Alex. You're meant to be with Daddy. Go downstairs.'

'No Mommy! I wanna play!' Theresa stood Alex on her feet.

'Go, Alex. Now.'

'Fine. See you later Mommy.'

'Ok Alex.' Theresa called after Alex, whilst preparing Max for sleep.

After Theresa had eaten her lunch, she walked down into the Sub Station. 'Alex, can you come up with me for a bit please?'

'But Mommy, you said I have to be with Daddy.'

'I know Alex. But I need you, not for long.'

'Ok Mommy. Why do you need me?'

'You need your other time out.'

'Do I have to Mommy?' The young girl whined.

'Yes, you have to Alex. You do not lie to me, or to Daddy. You need to be punished.'

'Can you carry me please Mommy?'

'No Alex, you can walk up yourself. Now go.' Theresa pointed up the stairs, and Alex pouted before stomping away. 'And mind your attitude Alexandra.' Alex groaned. Theresa sighed ahead of walking behind her daughter.

The Russo mother walked up the last few steps to find her daughter standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. 'Alexandra, go and sit on the step.'

'No Mommy. I'm not having a time out.'

'Alexandra, if you don't sit down right this second, you will be in a time out for the next year. It's your choice.' Theresa nearly growled at Alex. The girl realized how serious her mother was, uncrossed her arms, and ran to the step with scared eyes. 'Finally.' Theresa walked out on to the veranda and closed the door. When five minutes had passed, the woman knocked on the glass, still with a disappointed look on her face. Alex looked up and ran out to her mother.

'Mommy! I'm sorry for lying.'

'And?'

'Erm.' Alex thought for a moment. 'And I'm sorry for arguing Mommy.'

'Ok baby, come here.' The girl hesitantly walked closer to Theresa at her request, and then was picked up by her and placed on her lap. 'I love you Alex.'

'Love you too Mommy.' Alex started to whine. 'I'm hungry Mommy!'

'How about I give you your lunch then? Jump off and go sit at the table.'

'Ok Mommy.'

'Alex, would you like your cheese sandwich toasted?' Theresa asked the girl, who was watching her from the dining table.

'Mmm, yes please Mommy.' Alex straightened up in excitement.

'Here you go Alex. Remember that it will be hot inside.'

'Ok Mommy. Can I have ketchup please Mommy?'

'Yeah, of course you can.'

After Theresa had put the sauce on Alex's plate, the child ate it quickly, climbed from her seat, and walked over to where Theresa was sitting. 'Mommy, that was yummy.'

'Good, baby.' The woman pulled her daughter on to her lap.

'Is it nap time yet Mommy? I'm tired.'

'I have to go down to work now, so we can get Daddy to put you to bed, ok darling?'

'Ok Mommy. Can you carry me please?'

'Yes, baby, I will.'

While Alex was having her nap, Jerry and Theresa spoke about buying a new car. 'I think it will be really useful.' Jerry said.

'I'm not sure. Do we really need a bigger car with two more seats?'

'Think about it Theresa. If we go on a car trip that lasts longer than half an hour, then Justin will be very uncomfortable in between Max and Alex, because of their car seats. He can sit in the very back, with lots of space.'

'Yes, I suppose so. How are we going to pay for it?'

'By selling the old car to the dealers. It is then cheaper to buy a new car.'

'Ok. I'll call the company; ask when you can get it.'

'Ok, thanks.' Theresa walked to the family's living area to call the car business.

'The man said that you can go today. Just clear out our car; leave in the child seat if you want to take Alex. He said that you get a week to change the insurance and whatever else needs to be done.' Theresa informed her husband.

'Ok. I'll take Alex, and go pick up Justin.'

'Great. Talk Alex through it first, she might be difficult at the place otherwise.'

'Good idea. I'll start clearing the car now. Are you sure you're ok with getting a new one?'

'Actually, I'm quite excited.'

'Excellent. Just making sure.'

'Alex, wake up.' Jerry awoke Alex when her nap time had finished.

'Hi Daddy!'

'Princess, I need to talk to you.'

'Yes Daddy?' Alex sat up.

'Before we go to pick up Justin, we need to go somewhere.'

'Where Daddy?'

'We are going to go to the car place, to sell our car, and get a new one. What do you think baby?'

'That sound's cool Daddy!'

'It's going to be a family one; you know, those big cars?'

'Great Daddy! Can we go now please Daddy?'

'In a bit Alex.' Jerry gave her some clothes to change into.

Jerry undone the straps on Alex's child seat when they arrived at the car depot. 'Daddy, I don't wanna get out the car. It's MY car Daddy.'

'No Alex, it was our car. It's not anymore. We are getting a new one. As soon as you get out.'

'But I don't want to Daddy.' Alex whined.

'Fine. But I can do this.' Jerry lifted her out of the seat and placed her out of the car.

'Oh Daddy!' Alex grinned at her father, causing him to laugh with her.

Alex ran up to Justin as she and their dad waited outside of his classroom. 'Justin Justin Justin!'

'Erm, hi Alex.' Justin looked at her, confused to why she was so excited.

'Guess What? We got a new car! Look.' Alex pointed to the car that was parked just outside of the gates.

'Wow! Come on, let's go to Dad.'

'Hey Justin.'

'Dad, I need to get something for school.'

'What is it son?'

'I need to get some big paper and markers for a school project.'

'Haven't we got markers at home?'

'Not decent ones. They are nearly all run out because Alex uses them a lot.'

'Ok, we'll go to the mall and go to the art shop. What is your project about anyway?'

'It's our choice; I'm going to do it on Willie.'

'That sounds good.' Jerry opened the car for Justin and helped Alex into it.

'Daddy, where are we going?' Alex asked as the family walked though the busy shopping centre.

'We're just going into the art shop for a little while.'

'Ok Daddy.'

'Justin, just go and get what you need, ok son?' Jerry instructed him as they entered the shop.

'Ok Dad.' The boy walked off quickly.

'Come on Alex. Is it true about the felt tip pens? Are they nearly all run out?'

'Yes Daddy. Woah.' Alex suddenly stopped.

'What Alex?'

'Look.' The girl whispered in awe. Jerry looked in the direction of her gaze.

'Alex, you don't need an art set.'

'But Daddy, it's big.'

'Exactly. You have art things at home.'

'Please Daddy!'

'Maybe, another time. Let's get a new pack of pens, and you can have a coloring book.' Jerry took her hand and walked her to the other side of the store.

Alex looked around. All she saw was people. But not her dad or her brother. 'Daddy? Justin?' Suddenly, somebody stepped in front of her as she began to cry.

'Are you ok?'

'Erm, my Mommy and Daddy say that I can't talk to strangers.'

'Alex, it's only me sweetie.' The girl looked up for the first time.

'Miss Fielding! I'm scared! I lost my Daddy and Justin.'

'It's ok Alex, I'm sure that they're looking for you too. Come on; let's go to the Lost Children centre.'

'Ok. Thank you.' Alex and her teacher held hands and walked towards the mall reception.

'Hello, I've got a lost child here.' Miss Fielding spoke to the woman at the front desk.

'Ok, thank you. I'll take her off your hands.'

The teacher bent down. 'Alex, I have to go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow, ok?'

'Kay Miss Fielding.'

'Stay with this lady, ok Alex?'

'Yes Miss Fielding.'

'Good girl. Bye then Alex.' Miss Fielding hugged the girl.

The mall worker led Alex to some seats beside the desk and sat down next to her. 'You need to tell me your name sweetie.'

'Alex.'

'What is your surname Alex?'

'Russo.'

'And who did you lose?'

'My Daddy and my brother.' Alex sniffed as more tears began to fall.

'Do you know your Daddy's name sweetie?'

'Erm, no I don't think so.'

'That's ok. How old are you?'

'Five. I want my Daddy!'

'Don't worry; I am going to let him know that you are here.'

'Ok.' Alex watched the employee walk back to her desk and take out the speaker.

'Can Mr Russo come to the Lost Children's Centre please? I have your daughter Alex with me. Once again, I am calling for Mr Russo.'

Alex cried harder for the next two minutes, despite the woman's tries to calm her down. 'Alex, is that your dad and brother?' The worker pointed to the man and boy who were rushing towards the pair.

'Daddy!' Alex shouted in response, leaving the adult to assume that it was Jerry and Justin.

'Oh princess. I'm so happy that you're ok baby.' Jerry picked her up and held her tightly. She continued to cry hard, this time in Jerry's shoulder. He looked at the woman. 'Thank you.'

'It was a pleasure. You have a lovely young daughter.'

'Thank you.' Jerry walked in the direction of the exit, still holding Alex.

'Daddy, I'm sorry.' She snivelled.

'No Alex, I'm sorry. I should have never let us stop holding hands, or I should have carried you. I love you Alex, and I would never let anything happen to you, Justin or Max. That's why we were upset when we realized you were missing. We looked for ages for you. How did you get to the Lost Children's place baby?'

'I saw Miss Fielding! She took me there.'

'Well, I will need to thank her tomorrow, won't I?'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex smiled weakly at Jerry while still crying.

'Stop crying now baby, we're together now; you, me, and Justin. And when we get home, we'll be with Mommy and Maxie.' Alex snuggled into Jerry and fell asleep happily.

Later, Jerry and Theresa were talking about what happened in the mall when Justin ran down the stairs. 'Dad, the pad of paper for my project has gone.'

'What do you mean son?'

'I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, it was gone. I left it on my bed.'

'Ok. It's quite big; it's not like it could just fall off without you seeing it.'

'I know.' Justin whined.

'Hey, don't worry, we'll find it. In fact, I think I know where it may be.'

Jerry walked back in the direction from which Justin came from. He paused outside his daughter's door before pushing the door open. Alex jumped up from laying on her front, and held her arms in front of her.

'Daddy! You scared me!' She glanced at her right hand, and realized what she was holding. The girl dropped an open blue felt pen as her eyes widened. Jerry strode behind her and found the paper that he was looking for.

'How much have you used Alexandra?'

'Just one sheet Daddy.' He looked around.

'Ok. Pick up that pen before it goes on the carpet and put the lid on.'

'Bu-'

'Now.' Jerry looked at her with firm eyes, and she jumped into action. Once she had finished, he sat her down on the seat that accompanied her desk. 'Alexandra, what you did was STEALING. Why did you do it?'

'I only borrowed it Daddy.'

'Without asking. That's what stealing is.'

'Oh ok.'

'So why did you do it?'

'Because I wanted the big paper. It's not fair that only Justin gets it.'

'Alex, it's for school. And there would probably be some sheets left over. You could have had some when he had finished. I got you a new coloring book; why couldn't you use that?'

'I wanted to draw Daddy, not color.' Alex looked up with puppy dog eyes.

'When we go downstairs, you will apologize to Justin, and then have a time out. And you are not allowed ice-cream after dinner.' Alex shook her head before Jerry came towards her and took her wrist. He practically dragged her out, much to her discontent.

'Alexandra, what did I tell you to do?' Jerry commanded her. She stepped forward, towards Justin.

'Justin, I'm sorry for taking your paper.'

'Ok Alex.' He looked at her, slightly upset.

'Justin, the pad is on her bed; rip out the page that she drew on, and put it in mine and Mom's room. You can stop for the night, and carry on tomorrow, when Harper is here.'

'Thanks Dad.' As soon as the boy had run up the stairs, Jerry took Alex's hand and stood her in front of the steps.

'Sit.' Jerry's daughter immediately complied.

'Daddy, I'm really really sorry for taking the paper.' Alex looked up at the man after he allowed her off the step.

'Ok Alex. It's nearly dinner time, so go upstairs, and we'll get you ready.'

'Ok Daddy. I love you Daddy.'

'I love you too Alex.'

'Even when I'm bad?' The girl asked innocently.

'Even then baby.' Jerry carried Alex up to her room.

An hour after she had first gone to bed, Theresa woke up with an odd feeling. She looked in all of her children's bedrooms before walking down to the kitchen. The woman stopped at the bottom of the stairs, when she glanced at what she thought was a mark on the ground near her destination.

She walked a few steps, halted again and gasped; from afar, she inspected a trail of liquid that ran from behind the island and slowly made its way past the refrigerator. After she had overcome the shock, Theresa ran behind the island to find the source of the fluid, and nearly tripped over a sleeping Alex. The girl was next to an ice-cream container, which was on its side. She also was holding a spoon, and had ice-cream on her face.

'Oh Alex.' Theresa sighed; she cleared up the mess and threw away the container before carefully lifting Alex up off the floor.

'Jerry, before you go and wake up Alex, I need to tell you something.' Theresa spoke to her husband in the morning.

'Yes Theresa?' Theresa told him what had happened overnight. 'What? She has some explaining to do.'

'I know Jerry, but don't be too hard on her.'

'I won't be.' Theresa gave Jerry a sympathetic smile as he walked up to their room, where Alex was placed after her face was cleaned as she slept.

**A/N**

**Just so you know, I've put a note on my profile about this story to clear a couple of things up :D**


	10. Bullying

**Um... I am a terrible updater! I am so sorry everyone! :'(...**

**Enjoy :)**

'Alex, what happened last night?' Jerry sat in front of her on the bed.

'Huh? I don't understand Daddy.' Alex tilted her head to the side.

'Last night, after we went to bed, did you stay upstairs?'

'I'm still confused Daddy.'

'When you woke up, what did you do?' Alex realized what Jerry meant, but tried not to show it.

'I came in here like always Daddy.'

'Don't lie Alex.'

'Ok Daddy.' Alex sighed. 'I think I went downstairs.'

'And?'

'Erm, I had some ice-cream.' The girl crawled over to her father and sat facing him, nearly on his lap. 'I'm sorry Daddy. I should have come here and gone back to sleep Daddy.'

'Yes, Alex, you should have. When Mommy found you, the ice-cream container was on its side, so there was ice-cream all over the floor, and on your face. Mommy had to clean it all up.' Alex looked at him, and a few tears fell from her eyes.

'Daddy, I'm sorry.'

'I know you are baby. But you need to say sorry to Mommy.'

'Yes Daddy, I know.' Jerry picked up Alex and took her downstairs.

'Mommy, I'm sorry about last night.' Alex paused. 'I should have gone to your bed after I woke up last night.'

'Ok Alex, but you are not allowed to eat after bedtime, especially ice-cream.'

'I know Mommy. I'm sorry.' Alex climbed on top of Theresa and hugged her. The woman smiled.

'Ok baby, I forgive you.' Alex squealed in delight and squeezed her mother tighter. She then leaned her head on Theresa's shoulder. 'Alex, you can't fall asleep darling.'

'Why not Mommy?'

'Because you need to eat your breakfast, then go to school.'

'Do I have to Mommy?'

'Yes, baby, you have to.' Theresa turned Alex around on her knees and helped her eat her breakfast.

Jerry stood outside the Kindergarten classroom, holding Alex, who had fallen to sleep while on the way there. Marty, Harper's father, walked towards him, holding the red haired girls' hand.

'Hi Jerry.'

'Oh, hey Marty. Is Harper still coming around tonight?'

'Yep. That's why I'm over here.'

'Great. Is there anything I would need to know?'

'Not in particular. If I give you Harper's pyjamas, can you give them to her please?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Thanks. It's just in case she gets tired and falls asleep on the way home.'

'We get that a lot with Alex. It's no problem. What time will you be picking her up?'

'Around 7, half past maybe.'

'Ok; we will be giving them a special picnic type meal anyway. Oh, and later, you will need to give me her car seat.'

'Oh yes, thanks for reminding me.' Marty stopped talking as Miss Fielding came towards the men and their daughters.

'Hi.' The woman bent down to Harper. 'Harper, why don't you go in and sit down? Miss Morgan is waiting for everybody.'

'Ok. Bye Dad.' Harper looked up at the man.

'Bye honey. I'll see you later, ok? Love you.'

'Love you too Dad.' Harper walked away from the adults.

'Bye, see you both later.' Marty said goodbye to the teacher and Jerry before leaving.

'How is Alex after yesterday?' Miss Fielding turned back to Jerry.

'Very good. But sleepy, as you can see.' The man paused to give her a plastic bag. 'This is for you. To say thank you.' She glanced in the bag.

'Chocolates? You shouldn't have.'

'You reassured and saved my baby girl. You deserve them.'

'Well, thank you.' The woman smiled.

'I better wake this one up.' Jerry indicated Alex.

'Ok, well, I'll go sit on the bench over there; bring her over when you're ready.' Miss Fielding walked a few metres away.

'Alex, baby, you have to wake up,' Alex slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them. 'We're at school; you fell asleep princess.'

'Ok Daddy.' Jerry carried Alex over to her teacher.

'Be good, ok baby?'

'Yes Daddy. I love you Daddy.'

'I love you too princess.' Jerry placed his daughter on her feet and hugged her tightly. 'Remember that I'm coming to see you early today.' Alex smiled.

'Ok Daddy.'

'You better get to class. Bye baby.'

'Bye bye Daddy.' Alex hugged Jerry again before she was led to her classroom by Miss Fielding.

When the girl and teacher got inside, Miss Fielding spoke to the five year old. 'Alex, did you remember to bring something for show and tell?'

'Yep, Mommy let me bring photos from Florida.'

'Ok, take them out of your bag, and then come sit down after you put your bag and coat on your peg.'

'Kay.' Alex carefully done as she was told before walking into the main classroom. She stopped to see all the chairs arranged in a circle, and she searched for a spare seat. It happened to be next to Harper's place. 'Harper!'

'Hey Alex.' The girls smiled at each other before settling down to listen to the teacher's instructions.

'As you all know, your fathers are all coming here this afternoon. We are going to do show and tell this morning, and that is why your chairs are in a circle. They will stay like this all day, and me and Miss Morgan will move the tables over lunch for nap time. Also, lunch and nap time will be earlier so we can have more time with your dads.' The children all smiled at Miss Fielding excitedly. 'But first, we are going to do show and tell. Who would like to start?' The teacher had to choose between six children. 'Erm, Jessica, you can begin.'

'Yes!' The girl stood up. 'Last weekend, my nan and grandpa came to stay. They bought me a present from their holiday in England.' She held up an old fashioned style toy. 'It's called a cup and ball. What you have to do is nearly throw it in the air, but without letting go, to try and get the ball in the holder thing. It's really hard though.' Jessica sat down in satisfaction.

'That was interesting Jessica. Katie, you're next.'

'Erm, kay. My mom and dad took me to the Build-a-Bear Workshop on Sunday, and I got to choose whatever I wanted. I chose this hippo. It's called Hayley, and I also got these clothes for her, and another outfit.' The girl hugged her toy and sat down.

'That is very cute. Your go Alex.'

'Um, can Harper go first please?' The five year old Russo asked quietly.

'No Alex, I said it is your go. Come here, and I'll hold your photos for you while you explain them.'

'But I want Harper to go first.' Alex whispered.

'Come on Alex. Unless you want to go in the corner?'

'Erm, no, it's ok.' Alex stood up and walked over to her teacher, before turning back to her classmates. 'Last week, I got to go to Florida. It was really fun, and we went to my cousins quin- um, quince-.' The girl had trouble pronouncing the word. 'I can't say it. Anyway, it's like a big party for a girls fifteenth birthday.' She turned back to Miss Fielding, who held up the first photo. 'This is me and my Daddy at the airport before we went there. We were waiting for the airplane.' Alex paused. 'In this picture, we were at my cousins house. It's me, my brothers, Justin and Max, and my cousins Maddie and Matt.' After she had been through lots of photos, Alex explained the last one that she had brought. 'Um, when we were in Universal Resort, my Daddy and Mommy took me to see a Barney show.' Everyone started to laugh at her, before receiving a sad look from the Russo. 'This picture is of me and him.' Alex took her photos back from the teacher and sat back down.

Across the circle, Gigi was staring at Alex. When the brunette noticed her, she gave her a nice, friendly smile, to be returned with a scowl from the blonde. Alex just shrugged and looked away, causing Gigi to feel angry and frustrated. She suddenly stood up and stomped across the shape made by the chairs, while the adults were out of the room.

'Alexandra Russo!'

'Woah. I mean, urm, hey Gigi.' Alex turned to the girl.

'You stupid little child.'

'Um, what's up Gigi?' Alex asked her, confused.

'Don't 'what's up' me! How dare you turn your head away from me!'

'Why should I do what you say?'

'Because I'm older than you.'

'What? No you're not! If you are, then it is only by a little bit.'

'Yes I am! I'm already six; my birthday was in the beginning of September, whereas you'll have to wait until July.' Gigi spoke with a satisfied smirk. 'Which means that, compared to me, you are still a baby. Which means that I am kind of like your babysitter. Which means that you have to listen to me.'

'Well, I'm not gonna!' Alex turned back to Harper.

'Look at me!' Gigi pulled the girls hair.

'Ow! Gigi!' Alex stared at her with tears in her eyes.

'I don't know why you would want to listen to yourself. You are a silly little girl. You know, Barney is only for babies and pre-schoolers.'

'No it's not!'

'Show's how much you know. Maybe your little brother should be here, rather than you.'

'B-But I'm a big girl.' Alex quoted her father. Gigi took the Russo's wrists, and pulled her off the chair, making her stand up.

'Urm, no, you're not. Look, I'm much taller than you.' The rest of the class started laughing at the younger child.

'B..But..Urm..Gigi..Urm...' Alex stammered before bursting into tears. As the other kindergarteners began to tease the girl, she pushed her chair out of the circle, and ran out of the gap. She ran to the back of the room and sat under a table. To hide her face, Alex turned to the wall, before her tears turned into loud sobs.

'Anyway...' Gigi directed herself at Alex's best friend with a fake grin. 'Hey Harper.'

'You were really mean to Alex just now.' Harper replied with a frown.

'Yeah, and? I'm not being mean to you.'

'She's my best friend, and you really hurt her feelings.'

'Ok, see you later Harper.' Gigi skipped back to her seat as the teachers walked into the room. They stopped as soon as they saw the disturbed circle and heard the sound coming from towards the wall. Miss Morgan walked over to Alex.

'Alex, come out from under the table sweetie.'

'N-n-no.' The girl tried to hide her face more.

'Please? We can go outside and talk about what happened, just me and you.' Alex slowly turned around, and as soon as she looked into the woman's kind eyes, she nodded. 'Great, come on.' Miss Morgan offered the girl her hand, which she gratefully took.

By the time the pair had left the classroom, Alex's tears had subsided. Miss Morgan sat on a chair, and placed Alex on her lap, facing to the side. 'Now, Alex, tell me why you were crying.'

'Gigi was really really really mean to me Miss Morgan. And everyone else was laughing at me.'

'Even Harper?' Alex thought for a moment.

'Nope.' The girl smiled. 'She was holding my hand until Gigi pulled me from the chair.' Her smile dropped, and she looked down, her cheeks turning red, while trying to keep more tears from falling.

'She pulled you from the chair? Did Gigi hurt you in any other way sweetie?' Alex nodded. 'What did she do?'

'She pulled my hair.' The five year old was unable to control her feelings, and her tears spilled over.

'Alex, go and get your water bottle from your bag.' Miss Morgan rubbed the girl's back to comfort her before she jumped off. As soon as the girl walked back over to her, the teacher smiled. 'Drink some water, and when you're ready, come back into class.'

'Kay.' Alex sat on the chair and watched Miss Morgan walk back into the classroom.

'Gigi, can I talk to you please?' The teaching assistant took the blonde six year old into the office. 'Can you tell me what happened while me and Miss Fielding were out of the room please?'

'Nothing. Alex just randomly went under the table and started crying for no reason.' Gigi lied.

'Are you sure? You didn't hurt her in anyway?'

'Nope; I would not do that. It is so mean.'

'Ok Gigi. You can go, but can you tell Harper that I need to speak to her please.'

'Yep.' Gigi ran out of the large office.

'Miss Morgan, you wanted to see me?' Harper asked nervously, slowly making her way to the chair.

'Yes Harper. Now, I know Alex is your friend, but I want you to tell me the truth. What happened while we were in the office?'

'Well, Gigi was being really mean to Alex about her age and height, and pulled her hair and yanked her out of her seat.' Harper took a deep breath.

'Then what?'

'Alex got really upset, and ran under the table to hide.'

'Thanks Harper. Now, I'm going to get Gigi back in here, and I want you both to wait while I speak to the rest of the class.'

'Ok Miss Morgan.' Harper smiled and relaxed into her seat.

'Right, now that Alex, Gigi, and Harper are out of the room, I need to talk to all of you as a group.' Miss Morgan sat down in front of the majority of the kindergarten class. 'Be honest please. Danielle, can you tell me what happened.'

'Well, Gigi smiled at Alex, and then Alex walked over to her and started shouting for no reason. We were telling her to stop, and then she got upset with us and started crying. When Gigi tried to comfort her, she ran away and hid.' Danielle protected her friend.

'Is Danielle telling the truth?' The assistant looked around the circle.

'Yes Miss Morgan.' They all nodded at the woman.

'Ok, thank you. I need to go get Harper and Gigi.' She stood up and headed towards the door at the back of the room.

Meanwhile, Alex was waiting outside, still not ready to face her class. Suddenly, an older teacher noticed her, and walked over. 'What are you doing out here?' The woman demanded strictly.

'Urm, Miss Morgan said-' Alex began nervously.

'Why did she send you out? Were you naughty?' She started to shout at the girl, with her hands on her hips.

'N-n-no.'

'Speak properly child. If you weren't naughty, why are you out here?'

'I-I-I was upset.'

'I said speak properly! What was wrong then?' The teacher leaned closer to Alex, whose eyes widened.

'I was- I mean, Gigi was being mean to me!'

'You're lying. It is extremely rude to lie. Come with me, to the principal's office.' As the woman went to take hold of the girls arm, the kindergarten classroom door opened.

'Alex, are yo- Erm, Mrs Brown, is everything ok?' Miss Morgan frowned as soon as she saw the situation. The five year old took the opportunity to run behind her teacher, still carefully watching the unknown woman. She started to shake.

'Yes, I had everything under control. I was taking this naughty child off your hands, and I was going to take her to the principal for you.'

'Alex wasn't out here because she was bad. There was an incident in the classroom, and she ended up very upset, so I let her out here for a while to calm down. I was just coming out here to see how she was.'

'Ok. Goodbye.' The strict teacher quickly walked down the corridor. Miss Morgan turned around to look at her student.

'Alex, honey, stop shaking.' She bent down to her level. The girl started to cry again. 'Why are you crying?'

'S-s-she was scary!' Alex was appreciative for the hand that Miss Morgan gave her for comfort, and held on tightly to it.

'Alex, I need to go speak to the principal. Would you like to come with me?'

'Y-y-yes p-please.' Upon hearing Alex's stammering, Miss Morgan hugged the girl. In response, the girl wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, still sobbing heavily. She was held tighter and lifted off the ground. The teacher stood up, walked back into the classroom and asked to speak to the main teacher.

'Oh! Miss Morgan, what happened?' Miss Fielding's eyes softened as soon as she saw the crying student.

'I came out here to see how Alex was doing, as you know, and when I opened the door, Mrs Brown was shouting at Alex, having assumed that she was naughty.' Alex sobbed even harder, not wanting to remember.

'Well, that says it all.'

'Yeah. I am going to go to the principal's office; both to see what happened earlier and to see what exactly happened out here. I'm going to take Alex with me, to give her a chance to calm down again.' Miss Morgan started to gently rub Alex's back.

'That's fine. See you in a bit Alex.' Alex glanced at Miss Fielding through her tears.

'Hi Miss Morgan, I'm assuming you're here to talk about what happened in your classroom?' Mr Johnson greeted the assistant, who sat down with Alex on her lap in front of the desk.

'Yes, and there is something else that I'd like to discuss.'

'Ok, but first, I would like to know why you left the children in the first place.'

'Well, around this time of year, Miss Fielding and I like to leave them for a few minutes, to see how they would cope. We were only in the office, and nothing usually happens; except this time it did.'

'Ok, that's totally fair enough. What was the other thing you wanted to know? I see you bought Alex along with you.'

'There is something else, but would you mind if I watch the video of what happened please? There are a couple of completely different stories, and I just want to find out who was the culprit so the right person gets punished.'

'Yes, of course. Alex, would you like to go outside?' The man asked. She shook her head firmly, looking worried. 'It's ok, you don't have to.' Alex visibly looked relieved, before turning her head and putting her hands over her ears as the video began to play.

'So, it was Gigi. The whole class lied to me. Apart from Harper, and Alex, obviously.' Miss Morgan sighed when it was over.

'What was the other thing you wanted to say?' Mr Johnson prompted the woman.

'Oh, yeah, right. Um, I left Alex outside the classroom for a while to recover from what we've just seen, and when I came back, I found Mrs Brown shouting at her for no reason. I don't know how long it lasted for, so I was hoping to see that as well.' As the headmaster set that clip up, the teacher encouraged Alex to look away again, which she did. When the short film began to play, Miss Morgan gasped.

'Wow. I will show this to the Board of Governers. She's already been warned twice for this behaviour, and this is the worst that I've seen from her, so it won't look good for her.'

'Great. In the ten years that I've been working with kindergarteners, I've never seen a child shake like that after being told off. Saying that, I've never seen a teacher shout at a five year old like that.'

'Hmm, neither have I. And I've been working in education a lot longer than ten years.' The man smiled sympathetically at Alex, who had stopped crying a few minutes previously. She seemed to study him for a moment before smiling back at him.

'Miss Morgan, I'm tired!' The girl spoke quietly.

'Alex, why don't you fall asleep? Miss Morgan will wake you up when you get back to class.' Mr Johnson proposed to her. He looked at Miss Morgan as the pupil slumbered. 'Is her dad coming to school this afternoon?'

'Yep.'

'Ok. I'm going to get him to come in about half an hour early, to have a meeting with me and Mrs Brown. Would you be able to attend?'

'I should be able to.'

'Ok. Try not to let Alex know; she will probably want to see her dad, and then be met with Mrs Brown, meaning she will be upset again.'

'Yes, that's what I was thinking. Anyway, I better get back. Can you phone the office to tell me what time you need me please?' Miss Morgan stood up with her small responsibility.

'Of course. See you later.'

'Gigi, can you go to the corner please. Do not come out until you are ready to apologize to Alex.' Miss Morgan ordered the bully. 'All of you will be missing most of recess for lying to me; apart from Alex and Harper.' She walked into the office, leaving Miss Fielding and the class for a while, to sort out Alex, who was still clutching her water bottle. 'Alex, wake up, we're in class now. How do you feel?'

'I'm scared!'

'Alex, nothing will happen. Go into the classroom, ok sweetie?'

'No! P-please let me stay with you!' Alex began to shake again at the thought of being away from her saviour.

'Ok, ok Alex, you can stay with me. But stop shaking.' Miss Morgan gently held the girls arms until she calmed down. 'Good girl. Now, sit down so I can do a little bit of work, and then we'll go back to class.'

'Kay.' Alex happily did as she was told, glad that her wish came true, before putting her thumb into her mouth.

'Alex, I've finished what I've needed to do; are you ready to go into class?' Miss Morgan made eye contact with the child, who nodded with a slight smile. The woman stood up and took Alex's free hand to walk her out of the room. She let the girl sit on her knee to listen to the teacher.

'Right, it is recess. Alex and Harper, go outside with Miss Morgan. I want the rest of you to go and sit on the floor, anywhere where I can see you, in a space. You cannot talk to one another.' Miss Fielding instructed her class.

After five minutes of silence, the girl in the corner tiptoed to her supervisor. 'Um, Miss Fielding? Can I go say sorry to Alex please?'

'Yes Gigi, I think that is a good idea.' The teacher nodded with surprise.

'Miss Morgan, can I apologize to Alex please? Miss Fielding said that I can come out here.' The blonde nervously walked over to her original punisher, as her victim suspiciously watched her from the slide.

'Of course you can.' Miss Morgan called over to the brunette. 'Alex, Gigi wants to talk to you. Come down the slide sweetie.' The girl pouted and slid down unhappily as Gigi ran over to meet her. She spoke loudly.

'I'm sorry for being mean to you and hurting you Alex.' She then lowered her tone and stepped towards her classmate. 'Don't EVER tell on me again. Otherwise you will _really_ feel some pain.' Gigi hugged Alex awkwardly and whispered into her ear. 'Understand?'

'Yes Gigi.' She also whispered, with fear in her voice, before speaking up. 'Thank you.' She smiled to fool her teacher that everything was ok. After the blonde left, Alex ran over to her class assistant. 'Miss Morgan, when is Daddy coming?'

'In a couple of hours, after nap time.'

'Well, can't we have nap time now then?' The girl looked up at the woman.

'No Alex, not yet.' She laughed. 'Go and play with Harper.'

'But I wanna stay with you!'

'Alex, I'll still be here honey.' Miss Morgan momentarily hugged the child before sending her to her friend.

The class were standing at their desks, painting, when the phone rang in the office. Miss Morgan started towards the door, and when Alex noticed, she ran after the woman. 'Alex, carry on painting honey.'

'No.' The girl whined. 'Please don't leave me!'

'Fine. Go and sit in the office.' Alex smiled and ran into where the phone was, before the adult sat herself and picked up the phone, to speak to the principal. 'Hello?'

'Hi Miss Morgan, it's me. How's Alex?' The woman turned around, lowered her voice, and pretended to do something else so Alex didn't hear her.

'She won't leave me alone. It's quite sad actually; she was so confident before.'

'It is actually quite disheartening. How about you take her to go see the councillor? If you reassure Alex enough, she might stay with her, and feel better about what happened.'

'You're right. I'll call her in a minute.'

'Ok. Mr Russo will be coming in at about 1, so can you come to my office then please?'

'Yes of course. Right, I better call Louise. Speak to you later.'

'Ok, bye.' Mr Johnson hung up on the woman, who leaned back in her chair for a moment. She suddenly sat up and opened the desk drawer.

'Alex, why don't you look at this book while I'm on the phone?' Miss Morgan handed her a colorful piece of children's literature.

'Thank you Miss Morgan.' Alex sat with it on her lap, examining it intently.

'Hello?' The school's councillor answered the call to her office.

'Hi Louise. How are you?'

'I'm ok thanks, how are you?'

'Good. Are you busy?'

'Nope, not at all. What's up?'

'There were a couple of incidents here in Kindergarten today. One of them has been cleared up; the other, not so much. The student involved in both of them has become very clingy to me; do you think you could have a chat with her?'

'Yes, of course. I'm going to go to Mr Johnson's office, because I need to see exactly what happened. What is her name?'

'Alex Russo.'

'Ok; bring her to my office in about ten minutes.'

'Thank you Louise.'

'No problem.' The women hung up, and Miss Morgan looked at Alex, still looking at the book.

'Alex, we need to talk.' The girl slowly looked up, her eyes worried. 'I'm going to take you to see this lady, Ms Adlam. She is going to talk to you about what happened today.'

'Are you going to be there?'

'No sweetie. Don't worry, Ms Adlam is really nice; you'll like her.'

'N-no I won't. I just want to be with y-you.' Alex looked at the floor, scared about the new person that she was about to meet.

'Alex, can you at least meet her, with me?'

'Um, kay. I'll try.'

'Good girl. I need to talk to Miss Fielding, come on.' The pair stood up and walked into the classroom.

Miss Morgan and Alex stood outside the counsellor's office, waiting to be let in. All of a sudden, the door opened to a tall, brown haired woman. 'Hi Miss Morgan!' The teacher nodded and smiled in response before walking into the room. She turned to look for Alex, who was still standing nervously in the doorway. 'Are you Alex?' The strange person asked.

'Um...' The girl cautiously glanced between Miss Morgan and the councillor, prior to nodding.

'Come in here Alex.' The teaching assistant waved the girl towards her. Realizing that she would have to enter the room, Alex quickly ran to get to her currently favourite person. 'Do you want to sit on my lap hun?' The Russo nodded.

'So, Alex, tell me about yourself.' Ms Adlam sat in her seat.

'W-what do you mean?' The small child whispered.

'Tell me about your life: your family; your friends; what you like to do in your spare time.'

'Um, kay. In my family, there is me, my Daddy, my Mommy, and my brothers Max and Justin. They are two and seven. My best friend is Harper, and she has really nice red hair. I like to draw and paint, and everyone says that I am good at it.' Alex explained, becoming more confident as she spoke.

'That sounds like a good life.'

'Alex, do you think you'll be okay with Ms Adlam without me here?'

'Yes. She's nice.' Alex spoke truthfully.

'See, I told you. I've got to get back to class now, so I'll see you later, ok?'

'Thank you Miss Morgan.'

'Ok, so, Alex, Miss Morgan said to me that a couple of bad things has happened today. Can you tell me about the first thing please?'

'Well, Gigi started to be mean to me, saying that I was a baby compared to her, and then she pulled me from my chair to show that she was taller than me, and before, she pulled my hair because I looked away from her.'

'How did all that make you feel?'

'It made me feel like I actually am a baby, which made me feel stupid. And that I should listen to everything she says.'

'Are you a baby?'

'No. I am five, and five year olds are not babies. At least that's what my Mommy says.'

'Your Mommy is right. You would not be able to come to school if you were still a baby. Now, what about the other thing that happened?'

'Um, Miss Morgan said that I can stay outside the classroom for a while, so I was sitting on the chair, when this lady came up to me and started shouting really loudly. She made me feel naughty, even though I knew I wasn't. Then Miss Morgan saved me from being taken to the principal's office.'

'Were you scared of this lady?'

'Yep. I started shaking.'

'Do you feel better about it now?'

'Yeah. Miss Morgan made me feel much better, but I thought that if she left me, I would be scared again. Then I met you, and now I know that I can be away from her.'

'Let me tell you something. You are not a baby. You speak well for your age.'

'Thank you Ms Adlam.'

'Right, I need to go to the bathroom. Do you want to wait in here, or do you want to sit on the bench outside the bathroom?'

'I wanna wait outside.'

'Ok then.'

'Alex, honey, if you see that scary lady, quickly hide underneath the bench and stay still.'

'Um ok. Why?' Alex frowned in confusion.

'If she see's you, then she might shout at you again.'

'I don't want that Ms Adlam!'

'That's what I thought. Stay here, ok? I won't be long.'

'Yes Ms Adlam.' Alex jumped up slightly and wriggled back on to the bench.

Suddenly, as the girl looked around at her surroundings, she heard footsteps coming around a corner a few metres away. Alex glanced in the direction of the noise, and silently gasped before panicking for a moment. She quickly slid under her seat as she was told to do. As the footsteps passed, the five year old accidently let out a small whimper. The person stopped and bent down to come face to face with Alex, who promptly closed her eyes tightly, hoping to block out the terror that she felt.

'Open your eyes.' Mrs Brown moved her face closer to the girls and spoke in a low voice. Alex shook her head. 'Fine. We can do it my way instead.' The woman roughly took hold of Alex's arms and pulled her out from under the bench. She dropped Alex, in a seated position, once she was an inch above the seat. The girl's eyes shot open. 'Oh, so you can open them.'

'Um.'

'Don't talk child! Where is Miss Fielding? What did you do now?'

'N-n-nothing!'

'DON'T TALK! Stupid child!' Mrs Brown started to shout. All of a sudden, she looked downwards. Alex looked in the same direction, towards her lap. The sight that met her upset her a lot. She couldn't stop staring at the new wet patch on her trousers. The girl was having an accident.

'Oh!' Alex whispered in surprise.

'A baby like you shouldn't be in school if you're still wetting yourself.' Mrs Brown paused, took hold of Alex's chin, and pulled her face upwards. 'Look at me!' The woman raised her hand, and Alex felt it fall hard on her cheek a second later. Her eyes widened with tears in them. 'Don't cry child.'

'Ow...'

'What did I say about talking? You really are stupid.' Mrs Brown lifted her hand once more, for it to be grabbed from behind.

'What are you doing Mrs Brown? This is abuse! How dare you!' The school counsellor let go of the hand and pushed past the troublesome woman to pick up the still stunned child. 'It's ok Alex. Everything's going to be ok.'


End file.
